¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: Muchos piensan que Luffy es todo un idiota e inocente; ¡Qué equivocados estaban! No se les puede culpar, la apodada "Gata Ladrona" Nami pensaba lo mismo… y de nuevo, no podía estar más equivocada… es una "lástima" que ella tendría que aprender por las "malas" ¿Quien diría que un inexperto puede ser tan bueno solo por instinto?, ¿también los hermanos?, sera de familia...
1. ¿¡Enamorado?

**\- ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente? -**

 **Hola chicos, soy LaReinedesNieges, y les traigo una alocada historia! Soy nueva en este campo de escribir sobre One Piece, así que perdonen mi inexperiencia.**

 **Este fic es principalmente LuNa (Luffy & Nami), para los que no les gusta esta pareja les recomiendo salir. Bueno sin más que decirles… ¡Disfruten la Lectura!**

 **P.D.: las actualizaciones no tienen un tiempo definido, pero tratare de escribir lo más pronto posible. Y este fic posiblemente tenga contenido sexual en los próximos episodios por los que se les pide que guarden la compostura y paciencia (esto último solo para los que sean igual de mente sexy que yo :3)**

 **Ah, aviso también quisiera incluir a la pareja de Ace (esta vivo! XD) y Nojiko. Amo a esta pareja.**

 **Disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía.**

 _Sumary: Muchos piensan en Luffy es todo un idiota e inocente, pero oh que equivocados estaban! Claro no se les puede culpar, la apodada, "Gata Ladrona" Nami pensaba lo mismo… y de nuevo, no podía estar más equivocada… es una "lástima" que ella tendría que aprender por las "malas"._

 **Prologo**

Como es que la "Gata Ladrona" Nami, incomparable navegante y miembro de una de las tripulaciones más fuertes de todo Gran Line y el Nuevo Mundo; mujer de increíbles atributos y un carácter tan explosivo y digno de temer, se había enamorado del capitán más atolondrado que puede existir, "Sombrero de Paja" Luffy, era un completo misterio.

Un completo misterio en definitiva… pero… ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Pues siéntate, agarra tu café o chocolate caliente y pon atención, pues sí que es una divertida historia que nuestra navegante favorita tiene que contar…

 **\- ¿¡Enamorado!? -**

El cielo estaba nublado, el tan esperado sol no podía dejar caer sus rayos en uno de los barcos más majestuosos de todo el Nuevo Mundo… el fantabuloso y "super" Thousand Sunny.

La tripulación esta aburrida y callada, cosa poco común con nuestros protagonistas favoritos. El gran francotirador Ussop, de nuestro ya mencionado barco, se encontraba sentado tratando de pescar algo; sin suerte alguna pues hacía más de media hora que no podía encontrar nada.

El segundo al mando y gran espadachín Roronoa Zoro, junto con nuestro tierno doctor Chopper, se encontraban "pacíficamente dormidos", obviamente roncando, ante la atenta mirada de la famosa arqueóloga Nico Robin. Quien miraba la escena con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y gran ternura.

Los grandes pervertidos del fantabuloso barco, Sanji, Brook y Franky; estaban reunidos en la cocina escribiendo nuevas canciones, recetas y planos para alocadas armas.

Se preguntaran ¿¡Yo quiero saber sobre Nami y Luffy!?. Bueno a eso vamos… ubiquemos en el cuarto de cartografía, nuestra navegante que antes estaba concentrada en hacer un mapa, ahora estaba pensando en su capitán… como diablos se había enamorado de él.

El mapa quedo en segundo plano.

Ahora ubiquemos con nuestro atolondrado capitán Monkey D. Luffy, dando vueltas durante más de 30 minutos en su camarote. La razón: Nami.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo Luffy se había enamorado de Nami, pero seguía sin encontrar una forma de decirle que la amaba, que la protegería sin lugar a dudas y la seguiría al fin del mundo si era necesario.

¿Ayudémosle un poco no? Bueno mandaremos a nuestro representante legal…

¡El incomparable!...

¡El original!...

¡El despistado!...

¡Con el peor sentido de orientación que haya visto el mundo!...

¡Roronoa Zoro!

*Cof*Cof* Que sorprendentemente logro llegar a la habitación sin perderse *Cof*Cof*

-Hey, Luffy… ehh ¿Qué te pasa?-, pregunto Zoro abriendo la puerta, con cierto desconcierto

-…-, Luffy no respondió, simplemente continuo dando vueltas en círculos

-Luffy-, no hubo respuesta

-Luffy-, dijo ya con un tono de molestia, pero sin respuesta

-¡LUFFY!-, grito mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Ahhh… perdón Zoro, ¿Necesitas algo?-, dijo él sobándose la cabeza, en donde ahora tenía un gran chichón.

-¡Te he estado hablando, Idiota!-, le grito el vice-capitán-, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?, ¿Por estas dando vueltas, murmurando?-, Luffy dudo en hablarle sobre su problema, debería o no decir… neeeeeeeeeee lo hare!

-Zoro, necesito hablar contigo-, ordeno él con tono serio mientras le hacía un ademan para que se sentara. Zoro extrañado ante esto se sentó esperando escuchar la razón de tal extraño comportamiento. ¿Su capitán ya era raro? ¡SI!, pero nunca lo había visto tanto.

-Zoro… creo que… creo que me he enamorado-, confeso Luffy con la mirada baja; su sombrero de paja cubría una gran parte su cara.

-¿q… ¿q… ¿QUÉ?-, grito sorprendido, definitivamente no era algo que se esperaba de su capitán.

Luffy continúo con su mirada en el suelo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando por completo la reacción de su nakama.

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Quién?-, pregunto Zoro anonadado

-Es… Nami…-, susurro Luffy con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas

La estupefacción de Zoro era notable en su silencio, mirándolo como si estuviera demente y pudiera comportarse de manera errática en cualquier momento; ante esto Luffy decidió continuar.

-No conozco la razón, me gustaría que me la explicaran…. estoy perdido…-, dijo Luffy al viento.

-¡Zoro, ayúdame a declararme!-, demando su capitán con su característica risa infantil, confiando en que él lo ayudaría.

Shock…

¿¡Enamorado!?, ¿¡De la bruja esa!?

¿¡QUÉ!?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno, este es el prologó, espero les haya gustado. Por favor me lo hacen saber en los comentarios si les agrada la historia :3**

 **Yo me despido y aguardo para que me digan lo que piensan, lo que les gustaría que pasara, si voy bien, si es que no les gusta, críticas reconstructivas, etc.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges**


	2. Declaración

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos soy LaReinedesNieges, lamento el retraso pero estos últimos días he estado algo ocupada, ustedes saben los malditos exámenes, etc., no los quiero aburrir con más detalles.**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction, la verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios, fueron mi inspiración a continuar. A petición y desde mis ideas anteriores este capítulo será más largo.**

 **Solo puedo decir disfrútenlo**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo el mérito es a nuestro Dios Eichiiro Oda**_

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66**

_Declaración_

¿¡QUÉ!?

¿¡NAMI!?

-Luffy… en verdad… yo no…-, comenzó a tartamudear Zoro en shock, pero inmediatamente se calló al escuchar las palabras de Luffy

-Zoro, por favor-, rogo su capitán con su "hermosa" carita infantil con mocos saliéndole de la nariz, por supuesto hermosa.

 ***Cof* Cof* Noten la ironía *Cof*Cof***

Dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con su hámster corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Era difícil pensar en esas cosas, ni siquiera él había declarado sus sentimientos a SU arqueóloga, como demonios le iba a dar a los demás consejos sobre el tema, y especialmente uno que sea lo suficientemente fácil para que alguien como Luffy lo comprendiera.

El mencionado solo se quedó mirando a Zoro como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Mira, tal vez que le robes un beso…-, comenzó a murmurar el espadachín con inseguridad, pero fue estruendosamente interrumpido por el gripo de Usopp

-¡LUFFY, REY MARINO A LA VISTA!-, eso solo significaba una cosa, tan claro como el agua….

-¡COMIDA!-, grito el capitán saliendo disparado de su camarote (habitación de los chicos).

¿Y el consejo? En su opinión había escuchado suficiente.

Zoro soltó un suspiro, de lo que se había salvado, no quería ser el causante de que Nami le diera un golpe a Luffy por sus imprudencias. Aunque digamos que dibujar pequeños Luffy's sonrientes en las páginas de la bitácora tampoco era tan "prudente" por parte de ella; aun recordaba los lloriqueos del Ero-cook y Franky, la cara de horror de Ussop, los expectantes gritos de emoción por parte de Chopper diciendo que definitivamente volvería a estudiar la reproducción humana, las risas de Brook y la hermosa sonrisa que soltó Robin.

Sobretodo esa última… Dios, esa mujer sí que lo traía loco…. bueno…. lo dejaría para después, por lo pronto iría a ver de qué demonios se trataban ahora los gritos de Nami y Luffy.

-¡YA TE LO HE DICHO COMO MIL VECES LUFFY, NO PODEMOS IR POR EL MALDITO PESCADO PUES ESTAMOS EN UNA CORRIENTE MARINA, NO PODEMOS SALIR DE ESTA!-, grito con desesperación la navegante picándole acusadoramente con sus dedo índice en el pecho del capitán.

Nuestro capitán nunca ha dado un beso, muchos menos ha estado con una mujer, pero eso no lo detuvo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Qué si estaba enojado con su navegante? Puede que un poco, pero en su punto de perspectiva solo la veía cada vez más sexy, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosas.

Sin previo aviso, coloco sus manos en los cachetes de Nami y la atrajo a sus labios, encajando perfectamente los suyos con los de la chica.

Ella se encontraba paralizada, pero no tardo ni un milisegundo en corresponder el beso, sus manos recorrieron los fuertes brazos de su capitán y se depositaron en la nuca de él, enredando sus dedos en sus rebeldes cabellos los cuales desprendían un delicioso olor a mar.

Él también se hallaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que Nami le correspondería de aquella manera, en realidad, ya estaba preparado mental y físicamente para uno de sus golpes; pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, simplemente disfruto del momento. Ahora sus manos viajaron de su cara al resto de su cuerpo. Una de ellas llego a su nuca, profundizando así aún más el beso, y la otra viajo por toda la espalda de ella y la deposito en su espalda baja, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él.

El resto de la tripulación tenia las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, a excepción de Robin, la cual solo atino a soltar una de sus misteriosas sonrisas. El peor de todos era Sanji, quien se encontraba hecho una estatua de piedra.

"Dios Luffy, sí que las tienes que tener bien puestas para hacer algo como eso" pensaba Zoro incrédulo ante tal escena, sí que se tomó muy enserio lo poco que le había dicho.

Luffy podía no haber besado a nadie, pero besaba como todo un profesional; Nami sentía como sus piernas se le iban haciendo como gelatina ante tales sensaciones. Y después de largos pero deliciosos minutos, ambos jóvenes se separaron, sus pulmones reclamaban el oxígeno que les hacía falta. Con sus mejillas encendidas solo atendieron a mirar los ojos del otro, viéndose reflejados en aquel que tanto amaban.

Nami fue la primera en reaccionar, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a gritar a los desafortunados observadores.

-¡FRANKY, AL TIMON CON 30° HACIA EL SUR; ZORO Y USSOP SUELTEN LAS VELAS; CHOPPER Y ROBIN RELLENEN EL COMBUSTIBLE DEL BARCO; SANJI, A LA COCINA Y PREPARATE QUE UN REY MARINO QUE VA A LLOVER PARA LA CENA **AHORA** ; BROOK, TOCA UNA MELODIA!. ¡NO DESCANSEN HASTA HABER ATRAPADO ESE PEZ, **ORDENES DEL CAPITAN**!-, demando ella que seguía con las mejillas encendidas, y para su disgusto no podía evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Agarro a Luffy de su camisa y se dirigió a su camarote azotando la puerta, dando a entender que no los molestaran.

Los demás seguían impresionados; sin embargo se recobraron rápidamente para seguir las indicaciones de la navegante, en ese momento nadie se atrevería a replicarle nada.

Luffy y Nami entraron a la habitación, donde solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Pensaran ahora viene la charla, pero no. Saben un beso dice más que mil palabras, pues ellos aplicaron esto.

Se besaron hasta quedar recostados en la cama de ella donde se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Descubrieron una cosa nueva, se han hecho adictos a los labios del otro.

Luffy se despertó debido a que el molesto sol le daba directamente en los ojos. Rápidamente sintió como alguien lo estaba observado, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era Nami.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella sintió una calidez en su estómago; le gustaba sentirla a su lado, como ella encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos y pecho, sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Que por fin ella era suya.

 _Una declaración no necesita ser un completo discurso lleno de puras cursilerías._ Para Monkey D. Luffy solo fueron necesarias 4 simples palabras.

-Hola mi Reina Pirata-, saludo dándole un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios, acompañado por su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nami nunca se sentiría tan completa como con tales palabras. Si fuera necesario cambiaria todo el oro del mundo con tal de escuchar otra vez esas palabras de sus labios.

Oh esto sí que iba a ser noticia mundial.

 _Continuara…_

 **Hola chicos, solo les quiero desear un feliz año, ya estamos en 2016. Siendo este el primer capítulo del año, les deseo lo mejor y que Oda nos bendiga a todos.**

 **Me despido y espero que nos veamos pronto.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?**

 **Respondan en los comentarios por favor.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges**


	3. Estrenando Habitación

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Estoy sumamente entusiasmada pues hay muchos followers y favoritos a la historia, aunque algunos reviews no estarían mal, no? :D**

 **Bueno, solo les quiero dar un pequeño aviso, en este capítulo empieza lo lemmon, soy algo nueva en esto, en realidad es la primera vez que lo escribo. Espero que los disfruten pues intente hacerlo un poco más largo que los anteriores y perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica.**

 **En cuanto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior, se los responderé al final del capítulo.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Estrenando Habitación_

Luffy y Nami salieron del camarote tomados de la mano; ella con un gran brillo en los ojos y él con una gran característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no era necesario decir palabra alguna, para ellos todo se había dicho ya.

El capitán comenzó a oler el delicioso aroma de uno de los amores de su vida, obviamente la carne. Ensancho aún más su sonrisa, agarro con un poco más de firmeza a Nami, claro sin llegar a lastimarla, y comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble hasta la cocina.

Nami ni siquiera sentía sus pies en el suelo cuando Luffy comenzó a correr. Por unos momentos tenía planeado darle un buen golpe por tratarla de esa manera en lugar de ser un caballero, pero en cuestión de segundos borro eso de su cabeza, si quería que la trataran como una dama en todo momento hubiera salido con alguien como Sanji; pero su novio era Luffy no cualquier tipo, tendría que acostumbrarse a más idioteces de su parte, después de todo eso es parte de su extraño encanto, ese encanto que ella amaba.

Él dejo que su nariz lo guiara por ese delicioso aroma que proporcionaba la exquisita carne. Y una vez que diviso la puerta de la cocina se detuvo de golpe y continúo derrapando para llegar exactamente ante ella; durante este proceso cuido de sujetar a Nami con más fuerza para evitar que se lastimara, la sujeto de la cintura y la trajo hacia su costado, no quería que ella se llegara a lastimar. Y logro su cometido, ella puso sus pies en el suelo sin ningún rasguño alguno y con una sonrisa algo difícil de descifrar para él, no sabía si era una sonrisa natural o una que indicaba que se aproximaba un golpe.

Así que se preparó mentalmente para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, (para él se comparaban con los golpes que le daba su abuelo Garp, los "Puños de Amor") cerró los ojos fuertemente y espero su castigo; sin embargo este nunca llego. Abrió lentamente un ojo para descubrir que Nami solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ampliamente.

-Serás idiota-, susurro Nami al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y le plantaba un fugaz beso en los labios.

¡Dios! Él solo pensaba de lo que se había salvado, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto, la tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta para descubrir que toda la tripulación ya estaba enfrascada en una animada conversación mientras comían.

-¡SANJI, COMIDA!-, grito el capitán al tiempo que él y Nami tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Luffy a la cabeza y ella a su derecha.

-Ya está Gomu mierdoso-, dijo Sanji mientras ponía un gran plato lleno de mucha carne enfrente a él y un sabroso pero elegante plato de comida frente a su mellonere. Sí, podía estar saliendo ella con Luffy pero siempre sería su mellonere.

Continuaron la conversación uniéndose esta vez Nami y de vez en cuando Luffy entre bocado y bocado. Sin embargo Zoro noto como el ero-cook se acercaba hacia el nuevo calendario que habían comprado y se escribía algo en él; una vez que se apartó noto que decía en el día de hoy:

" **Aniversario Luffy y Nami"**

Entonces lo había aceptado después de todo, se alegraba por ello. Aunque ya esperaba la oportunidad para molestarlo con ello hasta el fin de los tiempos. Definitivamente le iba a sacar provecho.

El rey marino estaba delicioso, Sanji en verdad es esmero. Obviamente ya sabemos el resultado de la noche: Luffy hecho una pelota pues se comió casi todo él solo, Zoro y Nami bebiendo sin compasión, Sanji limpiando la cocina en compañía de Brook, Franky cambiado constantemente su cabello y gritando: ¡SUPER!, y Robin había acompañado a Chopper para que este se durmiera, después de todo estaba muerto de sueño… madre e hijo, ¿Dónde?.

Y después de un rato haciendo su desastre, los demás decidieron acompañar a Robin y Chopper e irse a dormir. Luffy ya había vuelto a su complexión normal y se encontraba abrazando a Nami mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones, se despidieron con un casto beso y tomaron caminos diferentes; Nami con Robin y Luffy con los demás…. "idiotas".

El capitán entro y se dirigió a tientas hacia su cama, todos estaban dormidos e incluso roncando fuertemente; se acomodó y cubrió con las sabanas, pero no se sentía tan cómodo como veces anteriores, de inmediato se dio cuenta del porque… necesitaba a Nami. Y aun sintiéndose un poco molesto por la ausencia de su navegante, se durmió sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando entre sueños.

-… Nami… Nami…-, susurraba entre respiros.

"Mmmmmmm… ellos necesitan una SUPER habitación" pensó Franky que aún seguía despierto mientras escuchaba los susurros de Luffy, - Lo comentare con los demás-, dijo mientras se comenzaba a dormir.

 _Mientras en la habitación de las chicas…_

Nami se removía en su cama incomoda, sentía lo mismo que Luffy.

"Demonios, apenas y hemos dormido una vez juntos y ya lo necesito como si fuera algo cotidiano" pensó Nami intentando encontrar una posición adecuada.

-Fufufufufufu… ¿Problemas navegante-san?-, comento Robin riéndose de la situación.

-¡Ahhhh, esto no es posible Robin!-, grito exasperada Nami mientras se removía con más violencia.

Robin solo atino a sonreír y desearle buenas noches a su amiga; definitivamente ella iba a tener muchos problemas esa noche. No fue sino hasta dentro de una hora en que pudo encontrar una posición suficientemente decente para dormir, esto no se podía repetir.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Zoro se despertó de sobresalto sintiendo un gran dolor en sus costillas, de inmediato comprendió él porque. El Ero-cook le había propinado una buena patada mientras dormía. Oh, ya tendría su venganza.

Y en ese momento llego una idea a su cabeza, una venganza muy jugosa, sonrió maléficamente mientras se dirigía a su objetivo. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al camarote de las chicas; que se perdió, se perdió, a pesar de que era la puerta que se encontraba enseguida desde el inicio, pero llego en cuestión de una media hora.

Retiro una pequeña bolsa que tenía Robin de su mesita de noche con el mayor sigilo posible y cerró la puerta despacio, si Nami lo encontraba ahí seguro lo despellejaba. Ya un poco más tranquilo, con la bolsa entre sus manos, salió disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos. Pero al doblar la esquina choco con la persona que menos quería. Y digamos que no solo choco en la frente, sino que sintió como algo sube rebotaba contra su pecho… eran los pechos de Robin.

No se dio cuenta que cuando entro a la habitación de las chicas, Robin no estaba en su cama.

"¡Rayos, ahora que demonios le digo!"-, pensó Zoro mientras evitaba sonrojarse y escondía a toda prisa la pequeña bolsa detrás de él. Tanto él como la arqueóloga cayeron al suelo del golpe; Zoro se levantó rápido para ayudarla ofreciéndole la mano. Ella acepto y se agarró fuerte de su brazo, él se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su piel.

-Lo siento Robin… pero… ammmmm... tengo que irme-, dijo apresurado mientras salía corriendo completamente rojo.

-Fufufufufufu, no hay problema Zoro, tan solo me la devuelves cuando termines-, respondió ella refiriéndose a la bolsa que intentaba esconder él, Zoro no pudo evitar sentirse más avergonzado.

Ella se dirigió hacia a la biblioteca mientras el segundo al mando entraba a la habitación de hombres… después de todo tenía una venganza por completar. Y vaya que lo hizo muy bien.

Dicen que la venganza se sirve en plato frio, pues este se encontraba a grados bajo cero…

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chopper despertó al final, solo escuchaba las carcajadas de Luffy que provenían de la cocina. Se desperezo y se aproximó a la cocina de dónde venían las risas.

-¡¿Y A USTEDES QUE LES PASA?!-, gritaba Sanji histérico, amenazándolos con un sartén.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-, carcajeaba Luffy a todo pulmón casi retorciéndose de la risa en el piso siendo a acompañado por Ussop y Zoro… "espera, ¿Zoro?" pensó Chopper al verlo rojo por la falta de aire. Esto no era normal, por lo que observo a los demás buscando respuestas, pero nada, solo aumento más su confusión… todos estaban muriéndose de la risa, hasta Robin está riendo más alto de lo normal… algo no está bien.

Observo a Sanji y se dio cuenta que tenía algo en su cara. Los labios pintados y el polvo muy rebosante en las mejillas, parecía una mujer lista para la coche… y como cereza al pastel, tenía escrito en su frente "¡ **Okama** * al descubierto!"

-Sanji… ¿Por qué tiene tu cara rayada?-, preguntó Chopper con somnolencia aunque un tanto confundido. Nótese su inocencia mientras se estaba limpiando los ojos para ver si en verdad estaba observando bien.

-¿Pero de qué…-, Sanji dejó inconclusa la pregunta mientras se veía en el espejo que Nami le estaba extendiendo entre risas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-, grito Sanji a todo pulmón y no se escuchó más. Sanji se había desmayado de la nada. Hubo quienes que continuaron su descaro y siguieron riéndose, obviamente los chicos; pero las mujeres y Chopper se acercaron y él pequeño se ocupó de cargarlo para llevar lo su consultorio mientras Nami se encargaba de golpearlos a todos con Robin soltando pequeñas risas a su lado. Vaya uso que le había dado Zoro a su maquillaje.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron dos días y Sanji seguía en la enfermería; según palabras de Chopper había recobrado "ciertas" memorias que su cerebro se había empeñado tanto en olvidar que necesitaba reposo de los demás, especialmente de Zoro que había sido el causante, este último encantado de no ver al "cejotas". Y como Sanji se encontraba indispuesto, Zoro (como castigo de parte de Nami) se tendría que encargar de la comida y como definitivamente no iba a dejar que ella se toxicara mando a Robin para supervisarlo.

-Así estarán un tanto ocupados esos dos-, decía Nami entre risas, mientras pensaba en como su amiga aprovecharía ese tiempo.

Mientras tanto, nuestros dos hombres faltantes y… bueno…. Ussop. Se encontraban reunidos en la sala de trabajo de Franky para la construcción de un "SUPER Secreto". Esto carcomía a la navegante.

-Diablos, ¿Y ahora que estarán haciendo esos idiotas?-, comento Nami mientras ella y Luffy se encontraban abrazados en la cubierta del Sunny.

-¡OH, ¿CREES QUE ESTEN HACIENDO UN ROBOT?, SERIA GENIAL!-, grito Luffy completamente emocionado como un niño de 8 años.

-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!-, le respondió Nami dándole un buen puñetazo en la cabeza de su capitán-, para estos momentos ya habrían explotado algo-, comento ella mientras veía como Ussop salía y venia de la habitación lleva de cajas, madera y de todo.

Dejo el asunto por un momento y se decidió a continuar con sus mapas mientras Luffy se ponía a corretear por ahí haciendo sus tonterías habituales, esperando su comida.

-¡SUPER!-, se escuchó de repente sobresaltando a todos

-Chicos, reunión en el acuario-, dijo Ussop por medio del altavoz.

Y todos, a excepción de Sanji, se reunieron en el lugar mencionado, comentando entre ellos sobre lo que podrían estar haciendo, Luffy seguía empeñado en que era un robot. Mientras Zoro se notaba algo sonrojado y Robin a su lado sonriendo como nunca; tal parece que se estaban pasando un buen rato en la cocina.

Una vez que entraron Franky y Ussop se hizo el silencio.

-Muy bien amigos, dando que hay una nueva SUPER pareja en el barco, hemos decidido hacer algo al respecto…-, comenzó el Ciborg. Esto no le estaba dando muy buena espina a la navegante.

-Hemos decidido hacer un pequeño regalo-, continuo Ussop con una gran sonrisa.

-Hemos hablado con Robin y nos hemos dado cuenta que se encuentran en una misma situación-, la mencionada solo sonrió mientras Nami la volteaba a ver sin comprender.

-Hemos cortado el camarote de las chicas-, dijo Ussop un tanto inseguro, no quería tener la completa responsabilidad de que Nami se haya enojado y lo fuera golpear.

-Así que hemos hecho una nueva habitación para ustedes dos… ¡La protección Ussop!-, sentencio Franky mientras él y el francotirador se tapaban la cabeza con unas ruedas de metal, esperando el golpe.

Nami solo suspiro y sonrió para sus adentros, esto era una nueva ventaja – Si no hay más remedio-, susurro mientras se levantaba.

-Vamos a verla-, comento Robin después de un silencio incomodo mientras todos se levantaban. Luffy un tanto desilusionado pues él esperaba un robot, terco como siempre.

Al verla, Nami se quedó un tanto asombrada, era perfecta.

La habitación constaba de dos habitaciones. Un baño perfectamente equipado, bañera grande y profunda incluida, con un vestidor enorme para su ropa; ya podemos imaginar que Luffy con suerte conseguiría un cajón. La cama era muy amplia con una cabecera que tenía grabado el símbolo de la banda, una pequeña sala de estar con unos muebles que se veían bastante cómodos, etc. En resumen era perfecta.

-Nos hemos tomado la libertad de mover sus pertenencias y de insonorizas las paredes… no queremos enterarnos de lo que hagan aquí-, comento esto último Ussop asustado. Nami sonrió para sus adentros, esto sí que iba a tener un buen uso. Se giró y encaro a los demás.

-Muy bien… fuera-, dijo mientras aporreaba a los demás y los sacaba a patadas de la habitación. Quedando así solamente ella y Luffy.

-Luffy…-, susurro mientras se acercaba a su capitán y lo abrazaba para enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

-Vamos a estrenar la habitación-, susurro coquetamente a su oído, haciendo que Luffy sintiera una misteriosa corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

-Pero, Nami… no tengo sueño…-, reprocho Luffy con ojos de cachorrito. Está bien que había hecho un avance, pero su inocencia no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

-No vamos a dormir Luffy… te aseguro que es todo lo contrario-, susurro coquetamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta y echaba el cerrojo. Él solo trago saliva con algo de dificultad.

Ella se hecho a los labios de su capitán y paso sus manos hasta sus cabellos, diablos como le encantaba hacer eso. Él se sorprendió ante la acción de la chica, pero no tardo en corresponderle con la misma fiereza. Esto era mucho más placentero de lo que jamás había experimentado.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente sin despegar los labios, chocando con su nueva cama de forma que se recostaron en ella; Capitán encima de Navegante.

El beso se tornó más agresivo y posesivo, necesitaban más…

Las manos de él comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de Nami, provocando en ella miles de sensaciones. Recorrió toda su espalda hasta que encontró el enganche de su bikini, realmente le estaba molestando mucho pues no lo dejaba tomar libertad, así que lo mando a volar.

Luffy ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de quitarle el bikini con amabilidad, al contrario se lo arranco sin más.

-Luffy, me lo vas a pagar-, le reprocho Nami separando sus labios de los de él.

-No me interesa… te conseguiré un tesoro…-, Nami se sorprendió, eso no sonaba como Luffy, parecía que ella había despertado un nuevo lado de él, pero le gustaba.

El capitán comenzó a besar el cuello de la navegante mientras sus manos pasaban a la nueva área descubierta, sus pechos. Al poner sus manos ahí la navegante no pudo reprimir un gemido, el contacto era sorprendente. Masajeo y pellizcó sus pezones que pronto fueron succionados por su boca; "Dios santo, que tipo de instinto tiene" fue el único pensamiento coherente que llego a formar Nami. Desde ese momento todo lo mando a volar.

Pero ella no quería mantenerse atrás, mientras él atendía a sus pechos, ella se encargó de quitarle su camisa roja y comenzar a sentarse en su regazo para mayor accesibilidad de ambos.

Al sentarse Nami, él sintió como su ya dura erección rozaba con algo mojado… provenía del pantalón de Nami… y se sentía muy bien. Alejo su cara de sus pechos y se dirigió a su nuevo objetivo. Bajo el zíper de sus pantalones y se lo quito junto con su ropa interior pasándolo por sus piernas con suavidad. Ella se estremeció al momento y comenzó a abrir las piernas para mejor vista de él.

Luffy observo con atención su área femenina… se veía muy mojada… pero de una forma apetitosa... ¿qué mejor que el instinto?. Acerco su mano y comenzó a acariciar. Vio como Nami se retorcía de placer suspirando su nombre… eso solo lo alentó más y deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, y después otro, y después otro; de forma que tenía tres dedos dentro de ella y su pulgar completamente libre.

-Luffy… mueve tus dedos…-, dijo Nami entre suspiros, él no termino de comprender como quería que los moviera pero pronto encontró una forma.

Comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos observando como ella comenzaba a gritar más fuerte. Después vio que había una pequeña bolita, era su clítoris, y decidió comenzar a tocarlo con su pulgar. Esto solo aumento sus gritos y a él su erección.

Ella estaba soportando demasiado y no tardó en llegar a su orgasmo. Sus jugos comenzaron a salir de su vagina y Luffy saco sus dedos y vio que estaban cubiertos por algo. No dudo en lamerlo.

-Nami… eres deliciosa-, dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer sus jugos, limpiándola toda. Nami sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer, pero ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

-Muy bien capitán mi turno-, dijo de manera ronca en su oído y lo recostó en el colchón quedando ella arriba.

Lo beso con fiereza mientras sus manos recorrían sus fuertes brazos y pecho hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Lo desabrocho y los bajo junto con su bóxer, dejando así libre su erección. Ella trago saliva con dificultad, Dios se había encargado de dotarlo muy, muy bien. ¿Cómo demonios iba a caber eso en ella si era muy pequeña?

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y dejo que el tiempo se encargara de ello. Sin dejar de besarlo, sus manos alcanzaron su erección y comenzó a acariciarla con ambas, mientras sentía como él reprimía sus gemidos entre besos.

Pero pronto comenzó a desear más y Nami lo noto, por lo que abandono su boca y de dirigió a su masculinidad.

-Luffy… ¿Te gustan mis pechos?-, pregunto coquetamente mientras los alzaba con sus manos y vio como el asentía deseoso de tocarlos.

-Bien…-, dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisita, esto sí que iba a tener un buen provecho…

Posiciono su erección entre sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos masajeándolo. Y vio una oportunidad así que lo que restaba de su pene lo metió e su boca mientras empezaba a succionarlo. Él nunca sintió nada igual…

Pasaron unos minutos y sintió que algo quería salir de él… no podría resistir más…

-Nami… no puedo retenerlo…-, dijo con dificultad

-Suéltalo Luffy… suéltalo-, respondió ella

No tardó mucho en liberar su semilla en la boca de Nami. Ella se atraganto un poco pero de todas formas se lo bebió todo hasta dejarlo limpio… tal como él había hecho con ella. Además el sabor no era tan malo, en realidad le estaba gustando. Pero no bajo su erección… de una forma quería más… tal como ella.

-Nami… quiero… pero no sé cómo…-, dijo Luffy aun saliendo de su climax.

-Tranquilo capitán… soy su navegante-, dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre él. Ambos suspiraron al sentir el choque de sus sexos.

Nami tomo su erección y lo llevo a su entrada. Entrando lentamente aguantando el dolor, pero no pudo evitar reprimir una lagrima traicionera que caía por su mejilla cuando entro por completo, esto no pasó desapercibido para Luffy.

-¡Nami te estoy haciendo daño!-, dijo el con preocupación, si eso iba a ser así nunca querría hacerlo de nuevo.

-No… tu tranquilo… pasa solo la primera vez en todas las mujeres… solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme-, dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos soportando el dolor.

-Nami… tú también eres mi primera vez y así quiero que sea… solo tú y yo-, dijo mientras se enderezaba y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Es una promesa-, dijo ella cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de unos pequeños minutos, Nami sintió como el dolor desaparecía y comenzaba a sentir placer que la inundaba, agradecía que fuera con Luffy pues otros hombres les hubiera importado un comino su dolor y se hubieran comenzado a mover desde hace mucho. Y buscando más, comenzó a mecer sus caderas sintiendo mayor placer.

Luffy sintió como ella se empezaba a mover y con esto más placer… pero necesitaba más. Así que son más invirtió los papeles, él arriba y ella abajo.

-Pero… yo soy el capitán-, dijo él con una voz ronca en su oído

Nami sonrió y busco sus labios con desesperación, esas 5 palabras la habían encendido más de lo que ya estaba… si es que era posible. Enredo sus piernas a su cintura para mayor facilidad y profundidad lo cual logro.

Las estocadas eran mucho más rápidas que antes y parecía que con cada una iba aún más profundo, esto los volvió locos a ambos. Dentro, fuera, adelante, atrás, 10, 15, 30, 40, 50… era increíble.

Pronto ambos llegaron a su orgasmo gritando los nombres del otro. Ella sintió como la semilla de Luffy la inundaba, una sensación que no quería olvidar jamas…

Luffy se desplomo a su lado, jadeando por lo sentido. Ya extrañaba estar en su interior.

Se incorporó y agarraró una manta para cubrirlos a ambos. Ella se acomodó en su pecho sintiéndose protegida; Luffy paso una mano por su cintura para mantenerla más cerca. Definitivamente esto era algo a lo que podrían evitar ser adictivos.

Nami no lo sabía, pero había creado algo que la mantendría placenteramente cansada el resto de su vida.

 _Continuara…_

 **Hola chicos, soy su Reina LaReinedesNieges y los saludo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Este es como mi regalo de San Valentín para ustedes, espero que lo hagan disfrutado pues nunca había hecho un capitulo tan largo en toda mi vida.**

 **En fin, aquí está la palabra que les deje marcada por si no saben lo que significaba.**

 ***Para aquellos que no lo recuerden, "Okama" es travesti.**

 **En cuanto a la pregunta, en realidad tengo 14 años, pero este año cumplo 15. Lo se soy un poco joven, pero perdí mi inocencia desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Aun así me alegro que les guste mi historia y que escriba bien.**

 **Tan solo les recuerdo que los quiero mucho y les ruego por Reviews**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges**


	4. Bien Hecho Hermanito

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos, soy la ReinedesNieges y les traigo el 3º capítulo de esta historia, me alegro que hasta ahora les vaya gustando y me comenten que les parece. Quiero dar saludos a:**

 **\- Solitario196**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- kyokoyren2471**

 **Por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y por supuesto también a todos los demás que leen esta historia. Me gustaría mandar más saludos a los demás así que pongan un reviews para saber sus nombres de usuario.**

 **Estamos cada vez más cerca del inicio de Nojiko X Ace, ya se imaginaran que lo reviví de la tumba para formar parte de esta historia. Disfruten al personaje y a la pareja tanto como yo lo hago. Tranquilos, pronto habrá ZoRo (Zoro X Robin).**

 **Este capítulo también incluye escenas sexuales que son un poco más fuertes y seguidas.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles los dejo leer el nuevo episodio.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo y mérito de Eiichiro Oda**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Bien Hecho Hermanito_

Nami comenzó a revolverse en la cama tratando de encontrar una postura un tanto más cómoda pero un brazo que rodeaba su cintura se lo impedía, así como unas piernas que estaban enredadas con las suyas. Se volvió y observo a su acompañante. Parecía tener un buen sueño pues estaba sonriendo, susurrando cosas apenas entendibles, como "Nami… Carne", y claro con un poco de baba de fuera. Ella no podía entender porque pero le estaba transmitiendo un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

Se dirán, que es un poco asqueroso por la baba, pero ella no pensaba así, después de todo sería muy extraño que le diera asco cuando habían compartido una buena cantidad de otros fluidos anoche. Aun tenia los recuerdos de la forma en como habían estrenado la habitación.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante tal pensamiento y con su legendaria agilidad de ladrona se salió de sus brazos y fuera de la cama sin que él se inmutara. Agarro un cambio de ropa limpia y se dirigió al nuevo baño que Franky se había encargado de instalar.

Se relajó y comenzó a bañarse cuando escucho pequeños ruidos en la habitación. Después de todo se había despertado.

Luffy se despertó sin sentir a Nami entre sus brazos, realmente esto le molesto un poco. Quería verla, y le molestaba que se fuera sin siquiera despertarlo. Espero sentado en la cama aun sin vestirse a que saliera. No fue hasta dentro de unos 15 minutos que ella abrió la puerta y la vio con hermoso vestido blanco muy corto que apenas le llegaba a inicio de sus muslos, con mangas de apenas unas tiras horizontales que cubrían unos cinco centímetros de ancho dejando sus hombros descubiertos; unas medias negras que dejaban ver un poco su piel y unos tacones a juego. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que se vía muy, muy hermosa y sexy.

Pero se mantuvo firme mirándola serio mientras ella se acercaba lentamente sonriéndole.

De la nada, Nami sintió como Luffy la envolvía con su brazo en la cintura gracias a su habilidad y la obligaba a sentarse en su regazo mientras su otra mano sostenía su mentón.

Él la beso con fiereza y necesidad, buscando su nueva droga sabor a mandarina. Ella se sorprendió al inicio pero pronto comenzó a seguirlo gustosa, hasta que de forma brusca él separo sus labios y comenzó a atacar sus hombros y el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella no pudo evitar que salieran varios gemidos ante esto.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerla por toda su espalda y pechos, comenzando a estrujar estos últimos. Pronto comenzó a desvestirla quitándole el vestido a través de sus piernas para no romper el beso. Ella gruño ante este pensamiento, claro le encantaba la idea de que Luffy fuera así, pero si esto seguía así tendría que bañarse más de una vez en el día, dudaba seriamente que no hiciera nada en la noche.

Una vez con la prenda fuera junto con las medias, la cual el capitán mando lejos con su descomunal fuerza, Luffy observo la ropa interior de Nami. Llevaba un hermoso sostén de lencería rojo con encaje muy provocativo con unas pantis del mismo color y estilo. Dios, eso solo aumento sus ansias por comerla y poseerla como anoche.

Nami vio que su elección de ropa interior había funcionado por completo, aunque se suponía que sería una sorpresa para cuando llegara la noche. Vio como el deseo aumentaba en los ojos de su capitán y aún más en su entrepierna, se estaba haciendo aún más grande que anoche, debía de dar gracias a su habilidad de goma después.

El mordisqueando ahora sus pezones dirigió sus manos a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla a través de sus pantis, las cuales ya estaban demasiado mojadas. Ella se arqueo hacia su pecho debido al placer, de modo que sus enormes pechos quedaron aún más apretados contra la cara de Luffy. Y para no quedarse atrás decidió acariciar su prominente erección, con lo que escucho como él comenzaba a amortiguar gemidos contra sus pechos.

Él no se hizo esperar y le quito las pantis y el sostén con cuidado, le habían gustado y mucho, le gustaría volver a vérselas puestas mil veces más, así que cuido no romperlas.

A Nami ya le estaba comenzando a incomodar tanta humedad en su vagina, por lo que tomo con su mano el pene de él y lo trajo hacia su entrada.

-Luffy… hazme… tuya…-, susurro ella entre gemidos.

Él sin responderle se introdujo en ella con fuerza, deslizándose muy fácil debido a su humedad. Nami sintió como su pene en verdad se estiro aún más pues llego mucho más profundo.

-Nami…-, dijo serio sin moverse.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia sus ojos y vio determinación, no sabía si esto podría ser bueno o malo, conociéndolo por sus payasadas.

-Nunca… vuelvas a irte de mis brazos, aunque sea en la misma habitación… eres mía y solo mía-, dijo serio mientras comenzaba a moverse con brusquedad, llenándola de placer.

-Discul… Disculpa, Luffy… no… lo volveré a hacer-, susurro ella entre gemidos, apenas consciente de pensar en sus palabras.

Luffy comenzó a penetrarla aún más fuerte después de sus palabras y para ello subió las piernas de ella a sus hombros de forma que tenía mayor acceso. Los gritos de ella se volvieron más y más fuertes, cuando decía su nombre ya no lo susurraba, sino que parecía que lo quería gritar a los 4 mares desde el Nuevo Mundo, para que todos se enteraran que ella era propiedad del actual Rey Pirata.

Ambos sintieron como se acercaban al orgasmo, y lo alcanzaron gloriosamente sintiéndolo muy gratificante para su cuerpo.

Ella volvió a sentir como la semilla de su capitán la inundaba por completo una vez más, mientras se mezclaba con sus jugos. Esto se sintió tan bien como el orgasmo.

Capitán y Navegante se recostaron al lado del otro, respirando fuertemente tratando de encontrar el oxígeno que tanto les había hecho falta. Si esto seguía así, Nami estaba segura que llegaría un momento en que se rompería.

Ambos se levantaron y ella comenzó a buscar su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación. Abarro su sostén de la cama y sintió como Luffy la abrazaba de la cintura desde atrás, presionando su aun despierta erección contra su trasero. Esto aún no se había acabado, apenas comenzaba.

Volvió a meter su erección en ella, provocando que tanto ella como él gruñeran ante la sensación. Pero esta vez, él pensaba llevarlo a un nuevo nivel.

Sin que ella escuchara, el susurro…

 _-Gia Secando-,_

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que él estaba yendo a velocidad totalmente inalcanzable para ella. Sufrió su orgasmo más de tres veces en solo 20 minutos, uno detrás del otro. Todo al igual que él.

Ella se apoyó en la cama, pues a como estaban sus piernas no podrían sostenerla. Luffy también se había recostado con ella en la cama debido al cansancio. Los tapo a ambos con una sábana mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos y volvieron a dormir como una hora más.

 **-o-o-o-**

No salieron de la habitación hasta las tres de la tarde. Lo habían hecho en la cama, contra la pared, el suelo y en el baño. En total ellos había sentido aproximadamente uno orgasmos, no querían pensar esto, pero tan solo unos cuantos más y podrían haber muerto en la lujuria.

Solo se detuvieron hasta que ninguno, especialmente Luffy, pudo ignorar su estómago más. Todos se encontraban en la cocina comiendo cuando se sentaron en ellos en sus lugares, en la cabeza el capitán y a la derecha su navegante.

-¡SANJI, COMIDA!-, demando Luffy casi muerto de hambre

-Aquí tienes… *snif*… gomu mierdoso-, dijo Sanji entre lágrimas por su Nami-swan

Todos sabían que Luffy y Nami no habían hecho nada inocente durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Pero ambos se veían más felices que nunca, así que no comentaron nada más. Pero claro Sanji no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas por su melloner.

La comida trascurrió tan alocada como era en el Thousand Sunny, hasta que una gaviota entro a la cocina desde la ventana. Todos se quedaron callados al ver que depositaba una carta en el regazo de Nami.

Aun cuando ya se había ido, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando mientras la navegante inspeccionaba el sobre. Parecía bastante normal.

-¿De quién es, Nami?-, pregunto Ussop mientras todos observaban que Nami comenzaba a sonreír.

-Es de mi hermana, Nojiko-, dijo a la vez que comenzaba a abrir la carta y leía en voz alta.

" _Querida hermana:_

 _Me alegra que te encuentres bien y estés muy cerca de cumplir tu sueño al igual que los de todos tus amigos, incluso los que ya lo cumplieron. Lamento tener que decirte que necesito que desvíen su curso y vuelvas a Cocoyashi pues tengo una noticia muy importante que comunicarte, no te imaginas los meses que tarde encontrar una gaviota que los pudiera ubicar._

 _Es una noticia bastante importante y estoy segura que a Luffy de verdad le convendría venir, hay alguien que lo quiere ver._

 _Con un gran abrazo me despido y espero vengan lo más pronto posible._

 _Mis mayores deseos_

 _Tu querida hermana,_

 _Nojiko."_

La navegante termino de leer frunciendo el ceño y con una voz un tanto confusa. "Noticia muy importante"….

-¿Eh?... ¿Quién quiere verme?-, preguntó Luffy entre bocado y bocado, aprovechando que sus nakamas se habían distraigo y habían bajado la guardia de sus platos.

-Probablemente sea Genzo… pero… "noticia"-, dijo Nami mientras susurraba esta última parte para ella.

-Luffy… ¿Podríamos…-, comenzó a preguntar pero fue interrumpida

-¡Claro!, ya quiero ver a ese viejo con el remolino…-, dijo el capitán esbozando una gran sonrisa

-Entonces está decidido-, dijo Sanji con una sonrisa

-¡AL EAST BLUE!-, finalizo Nami mientras se levantaba.

-¡HAI!-, gritaron todos los demás imitándola, estaban muy emocionados pues hace muchos días que no tenían alguna aventura, tal vez podrían encontrar algo que hacer. Por supuesto a su estilo Mugiwara.

Tardaron una semana en llegar a la esperada isla. Todos se encontraban desesperados, incluso Robin ya estaba un poco impaciente por tocar tierra. Y digamos que Nami tuvo que soportar la desesperación de Luffy por las "malas".

Nami entro al baño con ropa en mano, para comenzar a bañarse. Cuando se encontraba casi desnuda escucho como su capitán entraba sin avisar y con la mirada cubierta por la solapa de su sombrero.

-Luffy… ¿pero qué haces aquí?-, pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

Él no respondió simplemente se acercó a ella cual cazador a su presa. Ella comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco con la pared, Luffy coloco sus manos a los lados de su cabeza en la pared y junto sus labios de forma posesiva y salvaje. Ella sintió sus piernas más debiles ante tales sensaciones; su entrepierna está comenzando a prepararse con tan pocas acciones.

Rápidamente las manos de él se dirigieron a su lugar más sensible y sus dedos con un toque de experto la acariciaban tan placenteramente que su mente no podía ni pensar en cómo se llamaba.

Él fue directamente a la acción y su dejo un rastro de besos en todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a donde estaba acariciando. Aspiro su esencia y lamio sin pudor alguno. Nami no podía evitar reprimir los gemidos, con su volumen probablemente todo el barco sabía que estaban haciendo todo menos inocencias.

-Luffy… por favor…-, gemía ella con sus mejillas coloradas, mirándolo con deseo

Luffy no necesito que se lo repitieran son veces. La penetro con fiereza, tal como ellos dos les gustaba. La vida de un pirata es salvaje así como ellos se movían. En pocos minutos ambos llegaron al preciado orgasmo.

Luffy no dejo que Nami se bañara hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Aunque claro, el también necesitaba un baño… ¿crees que no lo iba a aprovechar estando ella? _¿Quién dijo que era un idiota?_

 **-o-o-o-**

Sanji esperaba hasta que su mierdoso capitán y su queridísima Nami salieran de la habitación, hace unos momentos Robin fue a checar la situación y ambos estaban dormidos, y a juzgar por los "sonidos" de la mañana no esperaban que salieran muy temprano así que todos comenzaron a comer.

-Sanji, te recomiendo hacer una tonelada de carne dentro de poco, es muy seguro que el capitán haya gastado mucha energía-, dijo Robin mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-¡A la orden mi Robin-chuan!-, contesto Sanji haciendo su bailecito alrededor de la mencionada, después de todo aun le quedaba ella, o al menos no por mucho.

-Jajajajaja… toma esa ero-cook-, rio Zoro refiriéndose a Nami y Luffy.

-¡Maldito cabeza de alga!-, le contesto Sanji

-¡Cejas de remolino!-, respondió el segundo al mando

Otra pelea comenzó, ustedes saben… lo típico en esta extraña tripulación. _¿Les parece si nos adelantamos un poco?_

-¡Tierra a la vista!-, grito Zoro en el puesto de vigilancia.

Todos se dirigieron a cubierta, son una gran sonrisa en los labios. En su experiencia, Isla = aventura; ley completamente confirmada.

-¡YOSH!-, dijo Luffy mientras agarraba a su navegante de la cintura y comenzaba a estirarse, preparado para aterrizar donde pudiera.

-Oh no… veo un patrón aquí-, susurro Zoro para los demás.

-Luffy, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?...-, comenzó a alterarse Nami, aunque no pudo decir nada más, Luffy ya estaba despegando. Ya estaba sintiendo el aire en su cara.

-¡Luffy… ESPERANOS!-, gritaron Ussop, Chopper y Brook alzando los brazos

-Gomu Gomu No Fussen-, El capitán solo atino a sonreír de oreja a oreja, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Ambos, capitán y navegante aterrizaron de la mejor manera posible. Sin rasguño alguno, pero está claro que él no va salir ileso así de fácil…

-¡IDIOTA!-, le reprocho Nami apunto de golpearlo pero se calmó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos

-Nami, porque…-, comenzó a decir Luffy que fue inmediatamente callado por su novia

-Espera Luffy-, lo corto ella mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco. Él solo la siguió algo confuso.

-¡NAMI!, ¡LUFFY!-, ambos escucharon mientras se acercaban a una conocida casa en la colina, una figura se encontraba en la puerta agitando su mano.

-¡NOJIKO!-, respondió la pelinaranja mientras pasaba la cosecha de mandarinas, pero Luffy vio que esta se detuvo al estar a 5 metros de su hermana. No dudo en acercarse. Algo había cambiado… ¿pero, qué?...

-Mmmmmmm….-, él no comprendía porque Nami se sorprendía, la veía exactamente igual. Ella solo se llevó una mano a la boca mientras susurraba algo como "estas…"

Un rayito de sentido ilumino a nuestro capitán

-¿Ahhh?, ¿Por qué estas más gorda?-, pregunto Luffy inclinando su cabeza observando su abultado vientre

-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDA!-, le grito Nojiko dándole una **colleja***. Ella y nuestra navegante podían no ser hermanas de sangre, pero tras convivir juntas tantos años unas costumbres se pegan porque se pegan.

-Pero ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?-, pregunto Nami aun en chock.

-Adentro, les explicare una vez sentada que este bebe me está matando los pies-, bromeo ella apartándose de la puerta.

La pareja entro en la casa, provocando un sentimiento de gran nostalgia a la navegante. Todo seguía igual que hace unos años cuando salió de ahí. Se sentaron en la mesa juntos con Nojiko enfrente. La peliazul había dejado, al igual que su hermana, su cabello mucho más largo, un cambio que como nosotros sabemos Luffy no lo noto.

-Muy bien, cuenta-, dijo Nami desesperada. El capitán no quería escuchar la historia así que se puso en acción… le dio un beso a su reina y comenzó a buscar comida.

-Wow… espera… ¿ustedes están…?-, continuo la peliazul-, ¿pero desde cuándo?

-Hace casi dos semanas…-, contesto Nami algo avergonzada sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

Fue entonces cuando los tres voltearon hacia la puerta. Un joven alto, algo moreno, con el cabello largo y muy guapo se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Bien hecho hermanito…-, dijo el sonriendo mientras se acercaba al mencionado y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. Luffy solo se quedó paralizado.

-Ace…-, susurro él.

Pronto todo se volvió negro. Lo último que distinguió fue como Nami se acercaba a él y comenzaba a llamarlo.

 _Ace… ¿estaba vivo?_

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Hola mis chiquitos, soy su reina, LaReinedesNieges y los quiero dar una calurosa despedida por visitar este episodio. Espero les haya gustado y me lo comenten en los reviews.**

 **Aquí algunas aclaraciones si tienen alguna duda del vocabulario:**

 *** Colleja: es un término español, es un golpe que se da en la nuca.**

 **LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	5. Una Charla, Una Historia, Una Nueva Vida

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. Últimamente me está dando un ataque de inspiración gracias a sus reviews, así que ya saben qué hacer para que pueden leer capítulos más seguidos.**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **\- Solitario196**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- kyokoyren2471**

 **\- livewhileyoucan**

 **Por sus ánimos y el seguimiento que le han dado a la historia.**

 **He intentado hacer este capítulo igual de largo que los demás, espero que lo disfruten. Disculpen cualquier error de gramática o falta de ortografía. E igualmente me disculpo si es que se ofenden en alguna parte del capítulo. Este capítulo es más que todo Ace X Nojiko.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Una Charla, Una Historia, Una Nueva Vida_

 _Ace… ¿estaba vivo?_

Intentaron aun sin éxito despertar a Luffy, después de todo había revivido un trauma muy fuerte. Así que lo llevaron a la habitación a fin de que descansara cómodamente hasta que despertara por el mismo.

Nami se ofreció a cuidarlo, no quería despegarse de él ni un minuto. Pero la duda la estaba carcomiendo… ¿Cómo era posible que Ace haya salido vivo?... ¿No había muerto en los brazos de Luffy?...

Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de Zoro afuera...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-, se asomó para encontrar a sus amigos en la puerta de la casa sorprendidos al ver a Nojiko, claro a excepción de Robin, Franky, Brook y Chopper. Bueno, si vez a una antigua amiga embarazada de nueve meses, a punto de reventar, te entran las dudas. Oh no lo peor fue cuando vieron al chico.

Con él todos, repito, **TODOS** los de la banda Mugiwara estaban a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco. Incluso ella pensó que era un espejismo la primera vez, no fue hasta que Nojiko se lo confirmo lo creyó. Esto era demasiado complicado…

A los pocos segundos Ussop, Brook, Chopper y Franky se desmayaron de la impresión. Robin se petrificada, a Zoro se le estaban saliendo los ojos con la mandíbula hasta el piso y Sanji literal se hizo piedra. Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación.

-Eeeeeemmmmm… ¿Hola?-, saludo Ace sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Nami aprovecho el silencio para ponerle un poco de orden a la situación. Agarro a todos y los llevo afuera de la casa no sin antes susúrrale a su hermana un "ahora vuelvo". Les dio unas cachetadas a los desmayados para que se levantaran y tomo un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Sé que es sorprendente y extraño, yo me incluyo, pero en este momento el que más no necesita esta mucho peor. Luffy se ha desmayado y no creo que vuelva en si hasta dentro de unos días, por lo que necesitamos mantenernos fuertes. Franky y Ussop vuelvan al barco que necesito que me traigan mi bolsa naranja de mi habitación es importante para tranquilizar un poco a Luffy una vez que despierte-, comenzó ella mientras los antes mencionados se marchaban a toda velocidad.

-Sanji necesito que compres una gran cantidad de comida y vengas a preparar algo de inmediato, ¿Te importaría acompañarlo Brook?-, pregunto ella mientras ambos le respondían "¡Si Nami-san!" al estilo militar y se dirigían al pueblo.

-Chooper, Zoro…-, comenzó ella pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por el pequeño reno

-Nami… me gustaría pasar a ver a Luffy, ante todo quiero asegurarme que se encuentre bien-, dijo el doctor con determinación fortaleciendo su agarre a su pequeña mochila.

-Ayudare a Chopper… me gustaría ver a mi capitán y ayudar en lo que pueda…-, dijo Zoro con tono serio, no le importaba que ella se lo negara, él quería asegurarse de apoyar a Luffy.

-Muchas gracias chicos… me gustaría hablar con mi hermana sobre el asunto-, dijo la navegante con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te acompañare Nami… el misterio me está carcomiendo-, dijo Robin mientras los demás se acercaban a la casa con decisión. Después de todo hay que resolver el misterio al estilo Mugiwara, ustedes saben, a causar destrozos a su propia manera.

Zoro y Chopper salieron de inmediato a la habitación a poner manos a la obra. Pronto Nami y Robin se dirigieron a la cocina para darse otro susto en la mañana, encontrarse a Nojiko y Ace algo… íntimos. Él estaba abrazándola por detrás con sus manos en su vientre apoyando su cabeza en su hombro susurrándole cosas al oído; y al parecer eran algo "graciositas" pues ella estaba sonriendo con las mejillas algo coloradas. A Nami le pareció completamente irreal… su hermana… de todos los años que la conocía… nunca había sido así.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar el carraspeo de la navegante, encontrándola a ella con las manos como jarras en su cintura y a Robin sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el enojo de su amiga. Tal parecía que ambos estaban… "atrapados".

-¿Hora de la explicación no lo creen?-, pregunto ella con tono amenazante.

-Jajajaja me parece que es mejor cuando Luffy despierte, no quiero repetir la historia dos veces-, el moreno no se molestó en reprimir la carcajada y dijo aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nami no respondió mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación junto con Chopper, Robin aprovecho un poco su salida para felicitar a la pequeña parejita, después de todo no era tan mal momento.

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Todo estaba oscuro, ¿qué más podía hacer?... solo sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas en círculos. Me sentía impotente y sin sentido._

 _¿¡ACE VIVO!?_

 _¿Pudo haber sido un espejismo o una ilusión?, ¿Un sueño?..._

 _Era mi hermano… el murió… en mis manos… tengo una cicatriz en mi pecho que me lo recuerda cada día…_

 _Pero si lo tenía enfrente… su risa era la misma… incluso me toco… ¿cómo?..._

 _¡DIMELO!_

 _¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO… SENTADO… PROBABLEMENTE COMIENDO!?_

 _Espera…._

 _¿¡COMIENDO!?_

 _Y no me das eh, luego no vayas diciendo que eres muy "generoso" mal agradecido…_

 _¡LO SÉ, SE QUE ME ESTOY SALIENDO DEL TEMA PERO TU TIENES LA CULPA POR ESTAR TRAGANDO!, ¡DAMELO ANTES DE QUE TE COMA A TI!_

 _Bien, has hecho bien al dármelo… ya puedo estar un poco más tranquilo… vuelo a mi antigua histeria…_

 _¿¡ACE VIVO!?_

 **-o-o-o-**

Luffy despertó de sobresalto lleno de sudor encontrándose a Nami, Zoro y Chopper en la habitación. Ella en la cama sosteniendo su mano, el doctor revisando en la mesa continua unas muestras, volteando de inmediato al verlo despertar, y al espadachín parándose de golpe del suelo.

-Chicos… mi hermano… estaba…-, dijo él intentando conseguir algo de aire.

-Está vivo-, afirmo Zoro.

Luffy se quedó helado al verlos entrar por la puerta; Robin, Sanji con una mesa llena de diversos platos de comida, Brook, Ussop, Franky y sobre todo a Ace sosteniendo la mano de la hermana de Nami. Ace soltó el agarre y se dirigió silenciosamente hasta el lado de su hermano. Una vez ahí ambos se quedaron callados mirándose fijamente… fue entonces cuando Ace lo acerco y lo abrazo.

-Hola hermanito-, susurro él

Nuestro capitán no tardo en llorar. Dejo que el dolor acumulado durante estos 2 años de su muerte salieran de su cuerpo, y sinceramente, todos se alegraban de esto en cierta forma… nadie merece tener ese dolor…

-Ace… Ace…-, lloraba sin control.

-Lo siento hermanito… me tarde mucho tiempo en saludarte-, susurro este al interrumpir el abrazo.

-Capitán-, dijo Sanji para llamar su atención colocando los platos de comida en su regazo.

Luffy se dio cuenta que en realidad se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que no se dio por desear y comenzó a llenarse la boca aun con los ojos rojos de llorar. Pasaron unos tortuosos segundos antes de que Nami decidiera romper con el silencio.

-Ace, Nojiko… me parece que es hora de la explicación-, dijo sentándose al lado de su capitán en la cama. El moreno solo atino a soltar un gran suspiro.

-Muy bien… pónganse cómodos amigos…-, los demás se acomodaron en donde pudieron, la mayoría de ellos no les quedo más que sentarse en el suelo.

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Ace despertó de sobresalto completamente sudado y vendado. Observo a su alrededor para encontrase en completa obscuridad. Los recuerdos de la batalla de Marineford llegaron a su mente como el fuego…_

 _Luffy…_

 _-¡LUFFY!-, grito desesperado, intento levantarse de la cama pero le fue imposible al sentir un gran dolor en el abdomen. Le era insoportable._

 _Se recostó para calmar un poco el dolor y se dedicó a observar el techo y escuchar atentamente el ambiente… era… ¿acaso estaba…?_

 _-Un barco-, susurro._

 _Se quedó inmóvil un rato para escuchar alguna señal de que hubieran más personas pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada, estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido, estaba exhausto. Se esforzó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y alcanzo sus zapatos. Dando tumbos en la oscuridad y con su brazo en el abdomen intentando calmar un poco el dolor alcanzo la puerta y la abrió para sentir el viento de lleno en su cara moviendo su cabello._

 _En la cubierta se encontraba una chica hablando con…_

" _¿Tontatas?"-, pensó sorprendido. Solo los había visto una vez y realmente le parecieron unas personas muy amables, muy crédulas, pero amables después de todo. Pero a la muchacha no la reconoció… estaba de perfil con la luz en su contra por lo que no pudo verla muy bien._

 _Dio otro paso pero el dolor regreso y tuvo que recargarse ruidosamente en el marco de la puerta. Los presentes al escuchar el ruido voltearon para encontrarse al joven._

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-, dijo la joven con voz autoritaria mientras se acercaba lentamente._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-, pregunto con un hijo de voz_

 _-En un barco-, contesto ella_

 _-Eso es evidente-, contesto Ace sarcásticamente._

 _-Pues confórmate con saber eso-, termino ella mientras lo obligaba a entrar a la habitación._

 _Ace alcanzo a verla de reojo con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación. Tenía que admitirlo, era muy bonita. Su cabello era azulado muy claro, tenía facciones firmes pero femeninas y un cuerpo para morirse. No era el mejor momento pero, le gustaba, era su tipo. Ella lo recostó en la cama abrigándolo muy bien y dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta con cuidado._

 _Por el momento descansaría, ya mañana se encargaría de lo sucedido._

 **-o-o-o-**

 _La joven se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con cuidado, no quería molestarlo. Una vez fuera, camino hasta donde estaba anteriormente para continuar con la conversación._

 _-Disculpen-, dijo ella_

 _-No hay de qué-, contesto el pequeño_

 _-Entonces, ¿Debe ser de un año su tratamiento?-, pregunto ella retomando el hilo de la conservación._

 _-En promedio, todo depende de su recuperación-, contesto la princesa._

 _-Muy bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-, volvió a preguntar_

 _-Tenga cuidado de que no haga esfuerzos físicos, no dejes que se levante a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-, continuo la princesa-, Procura que coma seguido y descanse lo necesario. Que tome esto una vez al mes, es muy fuerte, cada uno es una dosis-, dijo ella ofreciéndole 12 frasquitos llenos de un líquido transparente._

 _-¿Qué es esto?-, dijo la joven curiosa._

 _-En este caso, su única oportunidad de salir adelante-, contesto el pequeño._

 _-Los cuidare bien-, dijo ella mientras lo guardaba._

 _-Ah, otra cosa. Si es usuario no dejes que use sus poderes, la producirá mucho cansancio-, recomendó la princesa-, Su cuerpo está en reconstrucción, debo admitir que no creo que despierte en varios días, debido a su estado necesita regenerar muchos tejidos._

 _-Entendido-, afirmo de nuevo._

 _-Me parece que eso es todo-, finalizo el pequeño._

 _Ambos tontatas se acercaron al borde del pequeño barco y subieron a su pequeña embarcación. La joven cuido de colocarlos en el agua con cuidado._

 _-Nos vemos Princesa Mancherri, Leo-, se despidió ella sonriendo a los pequeños._

 _-¡Nos vemos, Nojiko!-, gritaron ambos agitando sus pequeñas manitas mientras desaparecían, de regreso a su hogar._

 _-¿Así que se llama Nojiko?, me parece haber escuchado ese nombre…-, fue lo último que logro pensar el moreno antes de caer rendido._

* * *

 _Navegaron todas las noches, día tras día. Pasaron tres días y él seguía sin despertar, ya comenzaba a verse más delgado de lo normal, pero ella no podía hacer nada, necesitaba recuperarse y no podía interferir._

 _Llegaron a su isla en la noche del cuarto día; lo cual fue perfecto pues no tenía animo de dar explicaciones. Desembarco cerca de su casa y cargo a Ace a lo largo de la colina. Y a pesar de que solo lo estaba cargando de un brazo y no completamente, el peso la estaba matando; podía ser fuerte pero el muchacho era pesado para ella._

" _Bueno, con ese cuerpo lleno de músculos nadie pensaría que no pesaria…" pensó ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa coqueta. "¡WOW! Espera Nojiko… eso es territorio peligroso… recuerda que tan solo estas ayudando a este pobre diablo" se regañó mentalmente, no podía permitirse desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos._

 _Llego a casa y lo recostó en la habitación, pronto se dirigió al pequeño barco para descargar todo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo, cerró la puerta principal y soltó un suspiro._

 _Se acercó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar cosas de la despensa. No tardo en escuchar pisadas hacia ella, tal parece que había decidido despertarse._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-, pregunto el apoyado en la pared aun con dolor._

 _-En una casa-, contesto ella concentrada en su tarea._

 _-Eso es evidente-, dijo con coraje y sarcasmo._

 _-¿No habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?-, pregunto ella con sorna agarrando dos platos y sirviéndole algo de comer. Puso el plato frente a él y solo la miro con desconfianza._

 _-¿No lo envenene sabes?, para que me molestaría en salvarte y cargarte toda la colina para matarte aquí-, dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comer._

 _-¿Omelet de Mandarina?-, pregunto él después de un largo silencio._

 _-¿Algún problema?-, inquirió ella con todo desafiante._

 _-En absoluto-, contesto dedicándole una sonrisa._

 _Se sentó frente a ella y se dispuso a comer. Entre cada bocado la miraba disimuladamente, ella estaba completamente tranquila disfrutando de lo que tenía._

" _Muy bien, ella es difícil, no puedo engañarme por su cara bonita, es lista. Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo si quiero obtener información" trago su último pedazo y agarro otros tres, que este en casa ajena no significaba que no iba a aprovechar._

 _-Estamos en la Isla Cocoyashi, en el East Blue-, dijo ella leyendo sus pensamientos._

 _-¿Y tú eres?-, preguntó._

 _-Estas arriesgándote… mi nombre por el tuyo-, dijo ella manteniendo la seriedad._

 _-Hmp conque lista… me llamo Ace-, contesto._

 _-Nojiko-, respondió dejando su plato de lado._

 _-Nojiko ¿qué?-, volvió a preguntar._

 _-Ace ¿qué?-, pregunto con una sonrisa ladina mientras se recargaba en la mesa._

 _-Portgas D. Ace-, dijo con cautela. Se sorprendió cuando no vio reacción en ella._

 _-Desconozco mi pasado así que no puedo decirte mucho-, contesto ella con un suspiro. Él la miro a los ojos vio que era verdad, no quería hacer más preguntas al respecto._

 _-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-, dijo cambiando el tema de manera brusca._

 _-A donde lo lleve mi hermana-, respondió ella_

 _-¿Tú hermana?-, susurro con curiosidad._

 _-Su navegante-, aclaro Nojiko._

 _-¿Nami?-, inquirió él recordándola, ella siempre veía a su hermano con un cariño especial._

 _-No de sangre-, dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

 _-¿Cómo me curaste?-, volvió a cambiar de tema._

 _-La princesa Mancherri logro salvarte con la Cura-Cura No Mi-, explico ella._

 _Así era con ella con quien hablaba en el barco. Recordaba cuando la conoció por primera vez, pero ¿cómo se la encontró ahí?_

 _-¿Por qué estaba ahí?-, pregunto él._

 _-Estaba viajando, no pregunte sus razones. Estabas muerto pero ella te revivió una vez que todos se fueron, vio que aun tenías una oportunidad para vivir y quiso que la aprovecharas.-, suspiro antes de continuar-, llegue al pueblo donde estabas porque tenía un viaje de negocios, mis mandarías como podrás suponer, y me pidió mi ayuda; ella necesitaba de alguien que te cuidara, solo accedí porque te reconocí, tu hermano salvo a mi pueblo y a mi hermana, logro que sonriera de nuevo-, dijo con melancolía._

 _-Ahora henos aquí-, finalizo mientras sacaba las botellitas que Mancherri le había dado, de un lugar nada inocente-, tienes que tomar esto, una al mes._

 _-Vaya lugar para guardarlas-, comento divertido al verla sacarlos de entre sus pechos._

 _-Por tu baba, Catarata, puedo ver que deseas ser las botellas-, dijo al ver como sus ojos no se separaban de su cuerpo._

 _-Nunca lo negué-, respondió con una sonrisa ladina._

 **-o-o-o-**

Ambos terminaron de contar la historia. Todos los estaban mirando con atención, incluso Luffy estaba atento a la explicación de ambos.

-Mancherri-, susurro Robin recordando a la pequeña tontata.

-¿Entonces has estado vivo estos dos años?-, pregunto incrédulo Ussop.

-Si-, confirmo Ace

-¿Y cómo surgió eso?-, pregunto algo incómodo Zoro señalando a el gran vientre de Nojiko.

-Me parece que esa es otra historia-, contesto el moreno sonriéndole a la peliazul colocando su mano en el vientre.

-Dejémoslos descansar-, dijo Nojiko devolviendo la sonrisa señalando a Chopper, Luffy y, sorprendentemente, Nami que estaban dormidos. Estos últimos abrazados; poco después de la historia cayeron rendidos.

Dejaron que capitán y navegante en la habitación y salieron afuera. Robin se encargó de cargar a Chopper de forma maternal con Zoro al lado derecho, de cierta forma cuidándolos, tal parece que las parejas estaban reproduciéndose como conejos, solo faltaba un empujoncito para que iniciara esta.

Los demás se despidieron de Ace y Nojiko y se dirigieron al barco. La pareja no tardo en ir a descansar en su propia habitación. Aún tenían otra explicación que dar…

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Espero les haya gustado, pues intente hacer creíble la historia.**

 **La relación de Ace y Nojiko siento que me quedo muy bien pues pienso que si alguna vez hubieran hablado en el manga, hubiera sido de una forma parecida. Estaba pensando en hacer una historia aparte sobre ellos una vez que termine esta, ustedes me dicen que les pareció.**

 **Me despido y los dejo para que descansen.**

 **¡Feliz día de año bisiesto!**

 **LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges**


	6. Las Historias Continuan y Así la Vida

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola mis moxos y moxas, soy su reina LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta alocada historia. Me alegra que les esté gustando mucho que a mí también pues nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con esta historia.**

 **En este capítulo continuo con la historia de Ace y Nojiko pero ahora enfocados en cuando se enamoraron y se hicieron pareja, les advierto que habrá lemmon. Espero les guste y no se preocupen que pronto regreso al LuNa.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos por sus grandes comentarios y la molestia que tienen en escribirlos a:**

 **\- DemonWithe**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **Sin nada más que decirles los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Las Historias Continúan y Así la Vida._

-Zoro-, susurro Chopper pero el mencionado ni se inmuto.

-Zoro-, comenzó a subir la voz.

-¡ZORO!-, grito ya desesperado tirándolo de la cama con su forma casi humana.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-, grito este levantándose ágilmente.

-Es hora-, dijo el renito mientras salía de la habitación.

Ya era hora de escuchar el resto de la historia así muy a su pesar, el segundo al mando se vistió para unirse a sus compañeros que lo esperaban. "No entiendo porque me esperan, ni que me fuera a perder" pensó este mientras los demás hacían una extraña formación de dejarlo en medio como una bolita.

 _ **Una historia necesita algo de ironía ¿no?**_

Encontraron a Ace y Luffy "recogiendo" las mandarinas pasando un tiempo de calidad juntos. Claro, después de dos años los hermanos necesitaban un tiempo para divertirse. Y por supuesto por "recoger" me refiero a jugar.

Los demás no quisieron interrumpir a los hermanos así que solo los saludaron con la mano y entraron directamente a la casa para encontrarse a Nami y Nojiko en la cocina; Nojiko se disponía a cocinar hasta que un perver… digo, noble caballero vio su oportunidad de oro.

-Milady permítame-, dijo caballerosamente mientras tomaba posesión de su nuevo terreno de trabajo. Podía estar con alguien más pero eso no significaba que no podía ser un caballero, la misma cara de la moneda que con Nami-swan.

Pronto la comida estaba servida y llamaron a los desastrosos hermanos, no tardaron ni cinco segundos en entrar corriendo. Ambos estaban todos cubiertos de tierra, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les importo hasta que la navegante los jalo de las orejas y los llevo a cada uno a los cuartos de baño.

-¡No hay comida hasta que se limpien!-, declaro firmemente como último veredicto. Ellos no tuvieron de otra.

-Muy bien, continúen con su historia-, pidió Robin mientras ambos hermanos tomaban asiento al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

Comenzaron acordando guardar las partes íntimas solo para ellos. Zoro, Ussop y Luffy se prepararon para una siesta en lo que Chopper aprovecho para continuar con su libro "La Reproducción Humana, El Cuidado de cada Etapa".

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Los meses pasaron y así Ace se recuperaba de poco a poco. Pero no tardo en desarrollarse una tensión entre ambos jóvenes; porque desde el momento en que él puso un pie en esa casa ambos no podían evitar desearse mutuamente._

 _Ella lo observaba a él y él la observaba a ella. Era algo infinito._

 _El pueblo se enteró de la presencia del joven pirata y no dudaron en recriminárselo a Nojiko por su decisión pero con una simple pregunta ella logro incluso que la apoyaran en todo lo posible._

 _-¿No era Monkey D. Luffy pirata también?-, el pueblo se quedó callado._

 _-No pienso abandonarlo, y mucho menos siendo el hermano de nuestro salvador. Le prometí a unos amigos que lo cuidaría y pienso cumplir mi palabra-, termino cerrando la puerta en las narices de todos los habitantes que se habían postrado en delante de su casa. Nadie le volvió a reprochar nada._

 _El negocio iba muy bien y Ace le ayudaba en lo poco que le era posible para no serle una carga, pero más que todo quería pasar más tiempo con ella en lugar de estar encerrado solo en una habitación. Solo aumento la tensión._

 _-Tráeme la lata de glaseado-, pidió ella enfrascada en el pastel que estaba decorando._

 _-Muy bien "mamá"-, respondió dándole un tono aburrido a esta última palabra._

 _Sonrió y se dispuso a sacar partido de la situación. Se acercó por detrás y pego su cuerpo al de ella, estirándose solo un poco para alcanzar la dichosa lata. Ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante el contacto, y pudo sentir como él sonría aún más amplio ante su reacción. Pero debía advertirle… si jugaba con fuego, saldría quemado._

 _Arqueo su espalda para presionar su trasero a… cierta parte de su anatomía. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, ahora era el turno de ella para reír. ¿Tan pronto y comenzaba a sentir cierta presión ante ella?_

 _-Glaseado-, dijo secamente para sentarse del lado contrario de la barra, intentando ocultar la iniciativa de cierto amiguito._

 _-Sabes que te ira peor-, dijo ella en tono burlón tomando la lata._

" _Diablos, nunca le puedo ganar a esa mujer" pensó mientras ella agregaba la victoria al pequeño pizarrón._

 _ **Nojiko 78 – Ace 0**_

 _-A este paso moriré antes de ganar solo una-, comento recargándose en la mesa._

 _-Ya moriste una vez, no pienso volver a salvarte-, dijo ella cortando dos rebanadas._

 _-Hmp-, Ace agarro el pedazo entero y se lo llevo a la boca. Con estas porciones, ella no tardaría en matarlo de hambre._

 _-Le he escrito a Nami, acaban de llegar a_ _ **Nuwe***_ _-, susurro después de un largo silencio._

 _-Espero encuentra al hombre con barba de abejas, seguro se divertirá-, menciono entre carcajadas, ella solo atino a darle una mirada curiosa._

 _-Un hombre muy amable si me lo preguntas, me dio una bolsa llena de comida, seguro se llevarán bien-, explico levantándose._

 _-Lava los platos, me daré un baño-, anuncio dándole su plato y guardando el pastel para dirigirse a su habitación._

 _-Ahora voy, "mamá"-, contesto con desgana. Odiaba que le pusiera deberes de ama de casa, ni que él fuera sirvienta._

 _-Como pase de un temerario pirata a sirvienta-, susurro para él mismo siendo escuchado por cierta peliazul._

 _-¡TE ESCUCHE!-, grito de su habitación aventándole un zapato con bastante fuerza. Lo derribo por completo dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza._

 _-Maldigo su endemoniada fuerza-, susurro agarrándose la zona lastimada._

 _-¡Y SIGUES!-, le volvió a aventar su otro zapato, casi sintió como todo se volvió negro._

 _-Ahora tráeme mis zapatos-, ordeno ella asomándose a la puerta._

 _-Trame esto cenicienta, tráeme lo otro cenicienta-, canto completamente molesto, observando la ironía de su "nueva vida" si se le podría llamar así._

 _-Gracias-, le contesto cerrando la puerta en su cara._

 _-Demonios… puede que me maltrate, pero no puedo evitar ver que ella se ve aún más hermosa enojada…-, susurro él recargando su cabeza y espalda en la puerta._

 _-Demonios… no puedo evitar dejar de verlo cuando no lleva camisa…-, susurro ella haciendo lo mismo que él._

 _-Acaso ella…-, se impactó Ace al escuchar sus palabras._

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Nojiko se levantó y entro al baño. Se desvistió y metió a la bañera/ducha. Comenzó a lavar su cabello con extracto de mora azul como usual mente lo hacía pero… su mente se desvió hacia unos temas un tanto más "interesantes"._

 _Su mente divago hasta el moreno, como si él fuera el que acariciaba su cabello, que estuviera ahí con ella. Sin darse cuenta sus manos pasaron a sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, estrujándolos un poco, pensando que eran las manos de Ace las que la recorrían._

 _-Ace…-, suspiró inconscientemente, no noto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió._

 _-Ace…-, continuaba suspirando para abrir los ojos de sobresalto ante unos labios que se presionaron ante los de ella._

 _No era nada más y nada menos que el Ace de carne y hueso el que la besaba con fiereza… no le importo que él hubiese entrado sin permiso, esos labios no le permitían pensar en nada coherente._

 _Pronto las manos de él se dirigieron al lugar donde antes estaban las ella apretando sus pechos aun con más fuerza… como con desesperación. Nojiko enredo sus dedos a los cabellos del moreno profundizando el beso pero no sin antes darse un festín con sus marcados músculos y pectorales del chico, sintiendo como estos se pegaban a su cuerpo._

 _Las manos del moreno pasaran a sus torneadas piernas, a su trasero y en la cara interna de sus glúteos. Ella no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido cuando Ace comenzó a acariciar en este último lugar._

 _Él sintió como su entrepierna ya estaba completamente mojada, que ella estaba preparada para él y solo para él._

 _-Nojiko… esto me pertenece… solo puede estar así para mí… solo para mí-, susurraba él posesivamente entre besos acariciando la sensible zona. No podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de que era de su territorio y que mataría al que se atreviera a estar a un radio de 1 kilómetro a la redonda._

 _-Ace…-, era la única palabra que salía de sus labios, en ese momento él no podía amar más su nombre._

 _Dirigió sus manos a su trasero y la levanto con facilidad para que Nojiko enredará sus piernas en su cintura, cosa que ella realizo rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Ambos suspiraron al sentir como sus sexos chocaron, que estos estaban en perfecta sintonía._

 _-Nojiko…-, susurraba él intentando pedirle permiso para entrar en ella. En proclamarla…_

 _Ella solo le dio un beso tierno en los labios, dándole a entender que estaba lista. Ace se incrustó en ella con facilidad debido a su humedad. Le dio unos segundos para que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño y comenzó a moverse; primero de forma suave, pero no pudo evitar acelerar con los ronroneos que ella le daba en su oído, incitándolo a más._

 _La apretó aún más fuerte contra el azulejo, de forma que ella sentía la pared fría en su espalda haciendo contraste con el calor que Ace le proporcionaba. Las sensaciones la estaban enloqueciendo._

 _Llegaba hasta el fondo, tocaba lugares que ni ella sabía que existían, que no tardaría en romperla, era más de lo que ella pudiera soportar. Y cuando él aumento la velocidad… vio todo blanco del placer._

 _-Nojiko… voy a…-, susurro este apoyando su frente con la de ella mientras intentaba salir de ella, pero las piernas de la peliazul solo aumentaron el agarre que tenían con su cadera._

 _-No… adentro…-, replicaba ella con notable deseo en su voz. Ace no podía negar a esta petición cuando él mismo deseaba hacerlo como ella mandaba. Así que no aguanto más y aumento aún más la fuerza para terminar en menos de 3 estocadas._

 _Ninguno pudo evitar gritar el nombre del otro cuando llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo. Ninguno pudo pensar en nada coherente mientras sus esencias se mezclaban en la vagina de ella. Él solo sentía como las paredes vaginales apretaban aún más su miembro como consecuencia del orgasmo._

 _-Ace… no…-, comenzó a susurrar ella pero fue inmediatamente silenciada por los labios del moreno._

 _-Mañana…-, dijo Ace cargándola con fuerza sin soltarla para envolverlos a ambos con una toalla y dirigirse a la cama de la habitación._

 _Nojiko dejo que él la recostara en la cama con suavidad siendo seguida poco después por él. Ya hablarían de eso por la mañana._

 **-o-o-o-**

La habitación quedo en silencio una vez que ambos terminaron su historia, obviamente evitando las partes más íntimas, no querían comenzar otra charla más incómoda.

Nojiko al recordar esos momentos no pudo evitar acariciar inconscientemente su vientre con una sonrisa. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Robin, la que solo atino a dar una sonrisa un tanto triste…

¿Ella alguna vez tendría esa oportunidad, no?...

¿Sus amigos la apoyarían como lo hicieron con la CP9, no?...

¿El desear un hijo no era maldito como su existencia, verdad?...

Evito que una lágrima traicionera saliera a luz y espero hasta que Nami decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno… eso explica… eso…-, dijo con una mueca de diversión mientras ambos padres se abrazaban y acariciaban el abultado vientre de esta.

-La vida continua-, dijo firmemente Ace con una sonrisa.

Después de todo el mundo le debía un poco de felicidad.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Nuwe: es una isla inventada por mí, no es necesario que se preocupen por buscarla.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	7. Seras Idiota, Callate y Disfruta

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos, soy yo LaReinedesNieges y les traigo la nueva parte de nuestra alocada historia. Lamento informar que este es el PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de esta serie, ya estoy ESCRIBIENDO EL EPILOGO y espero subirlo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Mando un gran abrazo y beso a: Luffy Ketchum. Quien siempre me ha apoyado y comentado lo que piensa de la historia de manera continua.**

 **En este capítulo vuelvo con el LuNa y como siempre la clasificación M (escenas sexuales) un tanto** **fuertes** **. NO LEAS SI ERES MUY SENSIBLE.**

 **AVISO:** **He subido una NUEVA HISTORIA sobre LUFFY Y NAMI. Es una ADAPTACIÓN llamada "Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P). Sin más que decirles los dejo leer el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Serás Idiota, Cállate y Disfruta_

-¡Oi!-, dijo Luffy con seriedad llamando la atención de todos.

-Siguen sin explicármelo, y exijo una respuesta ahora-, demando con una mirada dura completamente fuera de lo normal; conociéndolo, se prepararon para lo peor.

-¿Por qué Nojiko esta tan gorda?-, preguntó inclinando la cabeza con genuina curiosidad.

Los demás no pudieron evitar darse con golpe su mano en la cabeza. Vaya capitán que se cargaban, está bien, está bien… ya habían convivido con él durante más de un año, con experiencia, ya se lo podrían esperar.

-Está embarazada, Luffy-, le explico Robin con completa paciencia.

"Dios que alguien le dé un premio a la mujer" pensó Zoro a punto de golpear la mesa de desesperación.

-¿Quién?-, volvió a preguntar.

-Tu cuñada-, dijo Ace con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¿Quién es mi cuñada?-, volvió a preguntar Luffy hecho todo un enrollo.

-¡Yo!… soy la hermana de tu… novia-, trato de decir la aludida lo más calmada posible

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!...-, exclamo Luffy dándole algo de tranquilidad a los demás al ver que había comprendido... aunque claro, no todo dura para siempre.

-¿Y qué es estar emberezada?-, volvió a preguntar rompiendo el agradable silencio que había reinado en la habitación por unos deliciosos segundos.

-Luffy…. Es embarazada, no emberezada-, comenzó Nami tratando de controlarse a no darle un buen golpe.

-Significa que vas a ser tío, hermanito-, continuo Ace tratando de explicarle a su querido hermano de la manera más simple posible.

-¿!ACE VAS A TENER UN HIJO!?-, pregunto Luffy totalmente asombrado.

-¿!Es qué no pusiste atención a la historia!?-, replico una Nojiko totalmente exasperada… por su puesto era bueno saber que tu historia de casi una hora haya sido tirada por el caño…

-Shishishishishishi… me entretuve-, dijo entre risas el capitán mientras disfrutaba de un buen pedazo de carne que tenía empezado desde hace poco.

-Yo me encargare de explicarle, hermana…. Tu descansa-, contesto Nami sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro, mientras los demás se desperezaban y se levantaban.

Sanji, Franky, Ussop y Chopper mencionaron algo de regresar al barco para encargarse de unos asuntos. Brook dijo algo de unos fans que lo esperaban, y Robin, dijo que ella y Zoro irían a dar un paseo por la ciudad para encontrar algo divertido que podrían hacer en la tarde todos juntos. Él ultimo solo se sonrojo ligeramente mientras asentía y seguía de cerca a la mujer, dejando solos a la pareja de hermanos con sus parejas en la casa.

-¿Ace me acompañas?-, dijo la peliazul mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Claro-, respondió con calma mientras alcanzaba a su novia despidiéndose de su hermano y "cuñadita".

-¿A dónde van?-, pregunto Luffy con ansias, hace mucho que tenía ganas de tener una aventura, pero tal parecía que se deprimió al obtener su respuesta.

-Al ginecólogo, es la última cita que tenemos antes de que llegue el bebé-, contesto con simpleza Nojiko mientras Ace cerraba la puerta para dejar solos a el capitán y la navegante.

-Ven Luffy-, lo llamo Nami sin muchos ánimos ante la larga y tediosa charla que le faltaba tener con su capitán. Él la siguió sin saber muy bien que hacer y se sentó en la cama de la habitación siendo pronto imitado por la pelinaranja.

-Muy bien Luffy, voy a decir esto solo una vez, despacio y con calma para hacerlo lo más entendible posible. No hables que no quiero nada de preguntas tontas-, amenazo Nami.

-Pero…-, comenzó él siendo brutalmente interrumpido.

-¿Qué acabo de decir?-, interrumpió Nami con ansiedad palpable en su voz.

-Perdón-, se disculpó Luffy procurando mantenerse lo más callado posible, ante esto recibió una sonrisita traviesa por parte de ella.

-Así me gusta-, continuo ella aun sonriente-, En resumen, de toda la historia que no escuchaste… Ace y Nojiko están juntos y ella está embarazada, esta "gorda"… porque ella tiene su bebé, aquí, en el vientre-, dijo mientras colocaba su palma en su propio, pero plano, vientre-, ese niño pronto crecerá… lo conoceremos, podrás jugar con él… serás su tío.

Luffy solo se atrevió a asentir sin hacer ningún ruido, después de todo no quería uno de los dolorosos golpes que Nami le podría propinar. Aunque dijo que lo que no quería eran preguntas tontas, y esta no era una pregunta tonta así no lo golpearía… además se moría por preguntarle desde que lo escucho y ya se hacia la idea.

-Nami ¿podemos tener uno?-, pregunto completamente emocionado con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La pregunta dejo en blanco a la navegante. Nunca se imaginó que él le haría una pregunta de este tipo. Pero mentiría al decir que el solo pensarlo no sería algo… adorable. El imaginarse un pequeño Luffy corriendo por el barco, en cómo se escucharía su risa por todos los rincones del Sunny… seria toda una aventura. Tardo unos minutos en volver a la realidad y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

-Pe-Pero L-Luffy… tener un bebé es una gran responsabilidad… hay que alimentarlo, bañarlo, entretenerlo, educarlo…-, comenzó a enumerar la mujer, pero sus palabras no hicieron ningún efecto en la determinación de su capitán.

-Pero Nami…! Yo quiero uno…-, susurro haciendo un puchero…

-¿¡Siquiera sabes cómo se tienen bebés!?-, pregunto sintiendo que pronto sucumbiría a sus deseos, pero no se imaginó lo que le respondería.

-¡Claro que sí!-, exclamo ofendido-, Ussop me dijo que para tener bebes la gente se revolcaba-, sentencio orgulloso antes de recibir un merecido golpe por parte de ella.

-¡NO LO LLAMES A SÍ!-, dijo algo apenada Nami, ya después se encargaría de Ussop cuando lo viera.

-Pero si nosotros lo hicimos hace poco… yo quiero repetir-, gimoteo Luffy mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Nami tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

- **Seras idiota… cállate y disfruta** -, sentencio ella mientras hacía que sus labios chocaran de manera necesitada dejando de un lado la vergüenza que le había dado las ultima palabras de él.

Luffy correspondió al beso de inmediato. Pronto la batalla que por unos segundos ella pareció ganar fue dominada por él. Besaba con hambre, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No se llegaban a separar a excepción de unos milímetros y segundos para tomar el dichoso aire que no los dejaba permanecer juntos por más unos cuantos minutos.

Sin inmutarse Nami fue recostándose junto con Luffy, para así tener una postura un tanto más cómoda, después de todo su cuello la estaba matando. Aprovechando la oportunidad a un mayor acceso, Luffy movió sus labios hacia los blancos hombros de ella. No pudo resistirse a guiar sus manos hasta la espalda de ella y estrujarla contra su cuerpo; no quería que se separara de él por nada del mundo, pues ella solo sería de él… ¡un Rey Pirata no comparte nada!

Ella sentía como unas corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espalda al sentirlo ahora dirigirse hacia sus senos. Ante esta sensación llevo sus manos al alborotado cabello de su capitán. Lo jalaba y enredaba entre sus dedos; y ante esto escucho como unos leves pero claros y roncos gemidos salían de sus labios. De algo estaba completamente segura, si esto seguía así perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba en esos momentos.

Con extraordinaria delicadeza, Luffy la fue desvistiendo, dejando ante sus ojos la hermosa figura de ella. Nami sintió la fiera mirada de él recorrerla con intenso detenimiento, vio sus ojos y lo único que pudo divisar en ellos fue _"placer y lujuria"_. Busco con necesidad sus labios de nuevo y él respondió con más fuerza que antes. Sentía como las manos de él recorrieron sus curvas como intentando grabarse cada plano. Y todo se volvió blanco cuando llego a su feminidad; echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo su espalda chocando sus pechos contra el bien formado pecho de él. Estas acciones fueron como un impulso, un primitivo impulso para él a no detenerse.

Al notar como ella ya estaba completamente lista para recibirlo, incrusto sus dedos en ella sin previo aviso. Vio como Nami abría los ojos ante el intenso placer y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

-Prepárate… Nami…-, le susurro a su oído, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

-Gia Secando…-, volvió a susurrar con otra sonrisa ladina.

Los dedos de Luffy entraban y salían de Nami a una velocidad impresionante. Ella no hacía más que gemir cada vez más alto para placer de él y Luffy solo sonreía cada vez más.

Pronto ella llego a su climax y empapo los dedos de Luffy. Nami respiraba con extremada dificultad ante la profunda intensidad del orgasmo y Luffy lamio sus dedos llenos de jugo como si se tratara de una paleta y él un niño de cinco años.

-Luffy… así… no es como…-, ella comenzó a susurrar tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo sé-, la interrumpió mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa y liberaba la exuberante erección que había estado reteniendo desde el inicio. Sus pantalones lo estaban matando y aun así primero quiso satisfacerla a ella por completo… pero ahora era momento que él la acompañara nuevamente al cielo.

La abrió de piernas cuidadosamente y se posiciono entre ella, dirigiendo su erección hacia la entrada de ella. Entro con una fuerte estocada y sintió como fácilmente se deslizaba dentro. Llego hasta el final y Nami soltó el gemido más grande que su adolorida garganta le permitió.

Mantuvieron un suave vaivén solo unos segundos. Ambos eran piratas y ambos sabían que ellos preferían las verdaderas aventuras, así que no tardaron en aumentar la velocidad hasta convertirla en una apasionante danza.

Él rosaba todos los puntos sensibles de ella haciendo que ella enterrara sus uñas en su espalda. Este ligero dolor solo lo hizo gruñir y aumentar la velocidad aún más… le encantaba cuando ella dejaba marcas y él en ella. Se volvieron a besar a fin de acallar los gemidos del otro y llegaron al climax.

La esencia de Luffy lleno por completo la vagina de Nami. Fue una sensación casi tan placentera como el orgasmo, debido a que este último la dejo todavía más sensible por esos momentos, definitivamente esa sensación jamás la olvidaría en su vida.

Salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, los tapo a ambos con una manta y la acomodo en su pecho a fin de sentirla más cerca. Deslizo sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Nami y las deposito en su plano vientre, esperaba que algún día el también tuviera a su propio hijo… un hijo de él y Nami…

En esos momentos Nami podría jurar por su vida que era la mujer más dichosa de todos los mares. Formaba parte de la tripulación más fuerte y unida de la Era, tenía una nueva familia gracias a sus amigos y probablemente era la mujer más rica de toda la historia; y toda gracias al hombre que tenía a su lado.

Un hombre que la cuidaba, consentía y procuraba. Que siempre estaba ahí para acompañarla, consolarla y hacerla sonreír. Un hombre que le dio todo lo que podría querer y más. Pero lo más importante… un hombre que la amaba tanto como ella a él, que sabría que siempre le sería fiel.

No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima… una lagrima de felicidad. Poso sus manos encima de las de él en su vientre y se unió a él a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno chicos, lamento decirles que este es el fin del PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Intentare subir el epilogo lo más rápido posible. Por favor comenten que les pareció y ya de una vez me disculpo por hacerlo más corto que los demás capítulos y que no haya subido nada en casi un mes o más.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	8. Declaración Mundial

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo un nuevo capítulo inesperado de esta historia. Sinceramente estaba escribiendo el epílogo cuando pensé en este capítulo y me dije, bueno, les daré una pequeña sorpresa, espero les guste. Si es así, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, y si no, también dejen su opinión en los comentarios para saber, así como mejorar.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Thejuanmax23**

 **\- MrPotatoFriet**

 **\- netokastillo**

 **Por todo su apoyo y seguimiento que le han dado desde el inicio. Gracias, en serio, que su opinión me ha hecho continuar.**

 **Este capítulo cuenta con clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. Se recomienda que solo lean mayores de edad, pero si eres menor de edad, no importa, pero leer esta bajo tu propio criterio, yo cumplí con mi trabajo al advertir.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano si es que encuentran cualquier falta de ortografía. Además, para los que quieran, les comento que dejare un aviso al final del capítulo, sobre una nueva historia que sacare dentro de un tiempo. Sin nada más que comentarles, los dejo leer en paz.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _-Declaración Mundial-_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Luffy se propuso que él también quería un hijo, causando así que cada noche haya sido un tanto "movidita", por supuesto no quería quedarse atrás, Nami todavía recordaba todas las bromas de Ace sobre lo mismo.

 _-Vamos, no te quedes atrás hermanito-, decía con una sonrisa socarrona mientras sostenía a Yune en sus brazos y los veía salir de la habitación aun besándose pasionalmente._

¡Oh!, ¿no les dije de la pequeña Yune? Bueno esa sí es una historia interesante. Ponte cómodo, que una buena historia empieza…

* * *

 _-Hace 1 semana-_

 _Ace se despertó de sobresalto por una buena patada que le había propinado Nojiko, lo pateo tan fuerte que incluso lo saco de la cama._

 _-¡AHHHHH!-, grito produciendo un fuerte sonido con sus rodillas en la madera del suelo._

 _-Ace…-, susurro Nojiko quedamente._

 _-Oh por favor dime que tus antojos nocturnos no regresaron Nojiko, son casi las 3 de la mañana-, rogaba él mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad._

 _-Ace… se me ha roto la fuente-, susurro Nojiko con dolor mientras se estrujaba con una mano su abultado vientre intentando evitar soltar el grito._

 _-¿Q.. ¿Qu.. ¿Qué?-, tartamudo Ace mientras su ojos se abrían en sobremanera observando con algo de espanto a ella que estaba luchando por no soltar el alarido._

 _-¡QUE ESTOY DE PARTO IDIOTA!-, grito ella desesperada tratando de levantarse pero se volvió a sentar debido al inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo._

 _-¡Claro, claro!... ahora déjame te ayudo, no espera, tengo que ir por el médico, pero antes tengo que traer todas las cosas…-, murmuraba él con extremada rapidez yendo de un lado para otro sin lograr decidirse por lo que iba a hacer._

 _-¡NAMI!-, grito Nojiko con desesperación sabiendo de antemano que ella era la mejor opción en ese momento._

 _La mencionada llego corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero digamos que… su apariencia no estaba en lo más "común". Llevaba la camiseta de Luffy con los primeros botones desabrochados que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y tal parece que no llevaba ningún pantalón, solo sus panties. Y como cereza para el pastel, su cabello revuelto y su respiración agitada no ayudaba mucho para dar una impresión "inocente". ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Luffy había hecho cada noche algo movidita? Bueno, esa noche no era la excepción._

 _-Tal parece que le tengo que dar mis felicitaciones a mi hermanito por tan buen trabajo, pero que se haga responsable de las consecuencias ¿eh? -, dijo Ace con una sonrisa burlona pero picarona._

 _-Por ahora encárgate de tus propias consecuencias-, se burló Nojiko señalando a su vientre, puede que este en dolor, pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para burlarse de Ace._

 _Nami aprovecho para reírse en su cara y se acercó rápidamente a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama y darle apoyo para llevarla hasta las sillas del comedor. Y fue a partir de ese momento que todo fue un alboroto._

 _-¡Nami! ¿Dónde estás?-, gritaba Luffy a todo pulmón para continuar con la entretenida "actividad" que habían dejado pendiente. Pero paro en seco al ver a ambas hermanas salir de la habitación, una con cara de dolor y otra con cara de "dices una palabra más sobre lo que hacíamos y te mato"._

 _Sentaron a Nojiko en el sillón y ella trato de respirar hondo, pero simplemente le era imposible, ya que las contracciones estaban siendo cada vez más dolorosas. Ace se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo su mano para que ella la apretara cuando sintiera dolor. Él aguanto el dolor cuanto pudo, después de todo, ella estaba sufriendo más que él, pero eso sí, nadie le arreglaría la mano rota después de eso._

 _-Las contracciones son muy seguidas… ¡Luffy! ¡Ve al Sunny y trae a Chopper para que ayude a Nojiko!-, pidió ella mientras comenzaba a reunir cosas que probablemente necesitaría para el parto. Sabanas limpias, hielo, etc._

 _El capitán corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salto a la cubierta del barco, rompiendo así con el silencio de la noche. Llamo a Chopper a gritos despertando así a toda la tripulación con él._

 _-¡Gomu mierdoso! No ves que algunos tenemos que dormir-, le recrimino Sanji, pero inmediatamente se calló ante la noticia del parto. Chopper agarro su equipo necesario y fue corriendo junto a los demás hacia la casa._

 _-Nami, ¿Cómo se encuentra Nojiko?-, pregunto el renito una vez hubo entrado a la casa._

 _-Las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas-, le respondió la navegante muy preocupada._

 _-Muy bien, necesito que lleven a Nojiko a una habitación y que me traigan agua tibia, sabanas y hielo molido-, ordeno muy profesional Chopper dirigiéndose con seguridad a sus nakamas._

 _\- En seguida doctor-, le respondió Ace mientras llevaba a Nojiko en brazos hacia su habitación._

 _-¡Que me digan doctor no me va a hacer feliz, bakas!-, decía Chopper completamente sonrojado y haciendo su bailecito._

 _-Yo te ayudare Chopper-, se ofreció de inmediato Robin._

 _-Yo te traeré todo lo que necesites, el resto ¡Fuera! -, dijo como último veredicto la navegante mientras cerraba detrás de sí la puerta._

 _Los demás no les quedo más que esperar. Ussop se estaba mordiendo las uñas, Sanji fumaba demasiado rápido, Zoro andaba moviendo su pie sin descanso ante el ambiente tenso, Franky daba vueltas por toda la habitación, Brook trataba de calmar un poco la tensión tocando una melodía con su violín y en un vano intento de silenciar los desgarradores gritos de Nojiko que provenían de la habitación debido a las contracciones. Luffy, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba mirando a la puerta fijamente y sin hacer ningún movimiento o ruido… simplemente observando._

 _Fueron pasando las horas y aun así Luffy no se movía. Algunos se habían terminado por dormir como Ussop y Franky, pero los demás se mantuvieron despiertos mientras veían a Nami salir y entrar de la habitación con sabanas manchadas de sangre mientras iba por unas limpias. La tensión se podía cortar. Todos se morían por saber qué demonios estaba pasando._

 _-¿Siguen despiertos?-, preguntaba Nami con incredulidad al verlos mientras agarraba más hielo de la cocina._

 _-¿Cómo esta Nojiko, Nami?-, pregunto Sanji de inmediato._

 _-Han sido 5 horas muy largas, pero sí que tiene fuerzas. Chopper está preocupado por posibles complicaciones a la hora de pujar, mientras dilataba ha estado sangrando mucho. Ace ha tenido que donarle sangre -, respondió Nami muy perdida, tenía miedo, miedo por su hermana… no se podía permitir perderla._

 _-Demonios, ¿es normal que tarde demasiado? -, intervino Zoro por primera vez, no quería admitirlo, pero él también estaba preocupado._

 _-Si eres madre primeriza sí, sería normal incluso que se tardara incluso unas horas más….-, fue bajando la voz Nami diciendo lo último en un susurro, para sí misma más que para los demás._

 _-Sería mejor que descansen, yo les avisare cuando...-, ella no alcanzo a terminar su frase._

 _-No-, determino con seriedad Luffy hablando por primera vez en esas 5 horas, sobresaltando a todos -, Esperaremos-, dijo con una mirada seria mientras los demás que aún seguían despiertos asentían con determinación._

 _Nami solo atendió a sonreír ante la terquedad de ellos, definitivamente cada uno era personas demasiado especiales, solo volvió al mundo hasta el repentino llamado de Chopper. Ella corrió hacia la habitación y cerró detrás de si con un sonoro portazo que despertó a Ussop y Franky una vez más dejando a los chicos en un silencio incómodo._

 _-¡MUY BIEN NOJIKO, AHORA CADA VEZ QUE VENGA UNA CONTRACCIÓN, NECESITO QUE PUJES!-, se escuchó el grito de Chopper hasta la sala donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación, parecía que ahora sí comenzaba lo bueno…_

 _Ya ni siquiera la melodía de Brook servía en lo absoluto, los gritos de Nojiko eran tan desgarradores que se podían escuchar a 10 metros a la redonda, en todo ese tiempo, todos se estaban mordiendo las uñas, sintiéndose impotentes al no poder hacer nada para ayudar más. Aunque, bueno… hubo un momento que no pudieron evitar sacarles una pequeña sonrisa…_

 _-¡TE JURO ACE QUE DESPUÉS DE QUE TENGA A ESTE BEBÉ, NO TE SORPRENDAS AL DESPERTAR UN DÍA SIN BOLAS-, amenazó Nojiko. Los demás sonrieron aún más al imaginarse la situación._

 _Y fue entonces, después de media hora, que escucharon el llanto de un bebé. Todos se levantaron y se quedaron en seco, ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar mientras miraban la puerta con una mirada penetrante y ansiosa. En unos minutos Robin abrió la puerta y les dedico una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas._

 _-Pueden pasar, pero no hagan mucho escandalo-, advirtió mientras volvía a la habitación._

 _Luffy fue el primero en reacciones y se acercó lentamente a la cama de la habitación, donde veía a Ace y Nojiko mirando embobados a un pequeño bulto que se movía entre los brazos de ella. Se detuvo al lado de Nami y observo por fin a su pequeña sobrinita._

 _Era muy pequeña y se veía tan delicada. Se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña mata de pelo de color celeste, totalmente de Nojiko al igual que su nariz, pequeña y respingada. Pero su vista se quedó en un rasgo, el único rasgo que presentaba la pequeña de su papá, sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas. Luffy no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente al verlas, ahora su hermano tenía una familia._

 _-¿Y cómo se llamara?-, pregunto Zoro para la impactante sorpresa de todos._

 _Nojiko volteo a ver a Ace para que él decidiera su nombre, él no dudo en responder…_

 _-Yune-, todos sonrieron al escuchar el nombre, era muy bonito._

 _-¿Y qué significa?-, pregunto Ussop._

 _-El comienzo del poder-, respondió Ace sin apartar la vista de su hija, porque ella era su nuevo poder, su nueva razón para continuar viviendo, claro, aparte de Nojiko…_

 _-¿Quieres cargarla?-, pregunto Nojiko mientras volvía su cabeza a Ace quien asintió levemente._

 _Una vez que la pequeña Yune estuvo en brazos de sus padres no tardo en abrir los ojos, tal parece que también tenía los ojos de Ace. Luffy paso ambos brazos por el vientre de Nami y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, para así susúrrale sin que nadie le escuchara._

 _-Quiero uno-, susurro mientras Nami soltaba una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-¿Te digo algo?... Yo igual-, le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios._

* * *

Así que, sin excepción, Luffy se encargaba de hacer cada noche especial, hacer que Nami gritara su nombre hasta que su garganta le doliera y hasta que sus músculos explotaran.

Nami despertó para encontrarse en los brazos de Luffy, apresada contra el pecho de él. Y con esto no podía sentirse más dichosa. Se volvió con su agilidad legendaria de ladrona y encontró a Luffy que la miraba con detenimiento, a los pocos segundos, él no tardo en dedicarle una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, aquellas que solo eran dirigidas especialmente para ella, aquellas que la hacían sentir amada, aquellas que hacían acelerar su pulso sin compasión.

-Buenos días-, susurro Nami con una sonrisa somnolienta, acomodando su cara contra su pecho, tratando de sentirlo más cerca de ser posible.

-Buenos días-, respondió Luffy mientras sus brazos que antes descansaban en el vientre de ella, uno se amarraba a su cintura y el otro comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo su sedosa piel.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, en silencio, mientras ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro; dándose pequeñas caricias que tan solo provocaban al control del otro. No fue hasta más tarde que dejaron la cama, claro, por el estómago del capitán que reclamaba comida. Se vistieron y de inmediato se dirigieron a la cocina. Nami recalentó la comida que milagrosamente había sobrado en la comida y se la dio a Luffy mientras se sentaba y lo observaba comer, inconscientemente acaricio su vientre, ¿Cuándo le llegaría su turno? Quería sentir esa sensación de tener a un bebé en sus brazos, de alimentarlo, cuidarlo, entretenerlo.

Claro amaba a su pequeña y hermosa sobrinita Yune, pero quería sentir que era una verdadera madre… Pero de inmediato sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Robin y Zoro a la cocina. Ella con una sonrisa y Zoro con las mejillas encendidas, tal parece que nuestra arqueóloga ha estado provocando un poco a nuestro espadachín.

-¿Cómo les fue?-, pregunto Nami con una sonrisa socarrona al ver a Zoro, él solo aparto la mirada de vergüenza susurrando por lo bajo "maldita mujer".

-Encontramos que el pueblo realizará una pequeña fiesta en honor de Yune, creo que será divertido-, reporto Robin mientras dejaba un pequeño panfleto que le habían entregado en el pueblo.

-¡Sí! Sera muy divertido, shishishishishi-, río Luffy con la baba cayéndole a chorros.

-Tu solo piensas en la comida que habrá, baka…-, dijo Nami cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-Muy bien… iremos-, determino con una pequeña sonrisa la navegante.

Robin y Luffy se encargaron de decirle a los demás sobre la fiesta, todos aceptaron de inmediato, pues su alma pirata ya les reclamaba fiesta desde hace días. Sanji fue el peor de todos, el solo imaginar todas las mujeres que estarían en la fiesta le hizo sufrir un gran derrame nasal que lo dejo inconsciente, ya se pueden imaginar el resto.

Nami se encargó de mandar a todos lo más "presentable" posible, así que los mando a todos a bañar. Principalmente a Luffy y Zoro que apestaban. Primero se bañó Sanji quien se ofreció de inmediato, quería oler increíble para sus "ladys", después se bañó Ussop, después le siguieron Robin y Chopper juntos, después de todo madre e hijo no pueden estar separados. Luego se bañó Franky, Brook no fue necesario porque bueno… él es solo un esqueleto, no "apesta". Por obra de Nami, ella logro que Zoro se diera un buen baño, amenazándolo con subir su deuda. Y finalmente amenazo a Luffy con que se bañara, pero parece que él podía jugar el mismo juego…

-Solo si tú te bañas conmigo-, susurro él a su oído, Nami sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda al sentir su aliento muy cerca de su cuello.

-"He hecho un mounstro"-, pensó Nami mientras se dejaba arrastrar por él hacia el cuarto de baño.

Las manos de Luffy la recorrieron como todo un experto, con tan solo una caricia tocaba sus lugares más delicados y excitantes. La fue desvistiendo lentamente mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Nami sintió los pectorales de él tensarse y endurecerse a su tacto, al él mover sus manos para tocarla por igual.

Cada vez que estaba con él no podía evitar sentirse la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pues solo ella pudo conquistar y tener un lugar en el corazón de semejante hombre. El hombre más libre de todos los mares…

Luffy recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Nami hasta llegar a su trasero, lo presiono con fuerza mientras sentía como ella soltaba un gemido contra sus labios mientras aún se besaban. Movió solo un poco sus manos para apoyarlas en sus muslos y darle un impulso para que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera, cosa que Nami siguió de inmediato.

La recargo contra la pared para apoyarse y deslizo una de sus manos hasta su centro, sintiéndola ya completamente mojada… lista para él. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella y aprisiono uno de sus pezones con su boca, succionándolo con fuerza mientras ella soltaba un gemido aún más alto y agudo; Nami se encontraba en estado de éxtasis.

Para regresarle el "favor" ella dirigió una de sus manos, que antes se encontraban enredadas en el cabello de él, hasta su ya dura erección, sonrió al ver que Luffy gruño al sentir su mano en su hombría. Comenzó a mover su mano a la par que él aumentaba sus caricias en su clítoris. Era como una competencia, pero una competencia de lo más placentera, ninguno se rendía, ambos querían que el otro se viniera antes que ellos.

Nami fue quien no pudo aguantar más y alcanzo el orgasmo primero. Mojo todos los dedos de Luffy en el proceso mientras ella respiraba con mucha dificultad, intentando alcanzar el oxígeno que le faltaba. Observo y se relamió los labios inconscientemente al ver que Luffy chupaba sus dedos uno por uno, para así saborear los jugos de ella.

Pero ella no pensaba quedarse atrás…

Nami invirtió los papeles dejándolo a él contra la pared y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él. Ambos gruñeron al sentir sus sexos rozarse, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir mayor fricción; sintieron como corrientes eléctricas los recorrían en cada choque. Pronto, los gruñidos placer de Luffy se convirtieron en gruñidos de desesperación, quería tomarla… quería proclamarla suya.

Así que con sus manos detuvo firmemente sus caderas y se incrustó ella con fuerza en una sola estocada. Nami abrió los ojos en sobremanera al sentirlo dentro de ella. Él marco un ritmo salvaje que pronto Nami comenzó a seguir; en la habitación solo se escuchaban los sonidos que sus sexos producían al chocar piel contra piel y los gemidos incontrolables que trataban de retener en vano sus pasionales besos.

Luffy se estuvo reteniendo desde hace varios minutos con voluntad sobrehumana para no terminar dentro de ella antes, pero ante tales sensaciones le fue imposible. Su semilla salió disparada de forma violenta y sin control en la vagina de Nami, esta solo sonrió al lograr su cometido; ella continúo moviéndose para así alcanzar su climax de manera gloriosa.

Ambos se encontraban regulando sus respiraciones, aun sin separarse ni un centímetro del otro, sus sexos aun juntos y ella recostaba en el fuerte pecho de Luffy. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos y finalmente se levantaron para bañarse.

Luffy salió con un elegante traje negro y camisa roja, cosa muy extraña, pues nunca habían visto a Luffy vestir tan formal. Nami deslumbro a todos con un hermoso vestido negro de corte corazón, corto hasta las rodillas y descubierto de la espalda; este resaltaba algunos de sus atributos como sus piernas, espalda y cintura estrecha.

El resto de los chicos se encontraban en cubierta también usando traje, Zoro, Sanji, Franky y Brook con saco y, Ussop, Chooper y Luffy solo camisa abotonada.

Zoro se volvió para llamar otra vez a las chicas para que se apuraran, pero las palabras se le fueron de la boca al ver a Robin… su hermosa y sexy arqueóloga…

Ella lucía un hermoso vestido azul rey, era largo y con un corte que iba desde la mitad del muslo para darle espacio a sus torneadas y largas piernas; tacones negros de cintas y collar azul que resaltaba aún más sus ojos, sin mencionar claro que el dichoso vestido daba una parcial pero agradable vista de sus voluminosos pechos.

A medida que Robin bajo las escaleras los ojos de Zoro la siguieron con deleite sin poder evitar apartar la mirada, ella sonrió enigmáticamente ante este detalle, es más, lo iba a aprovechar un poco más…

-¿Cómo me veo?-, pregunto con descaro mientras se daba un vuelta solo para su espadachín.

-Ahhhhhh-, continúo susurrando más incoherencias él mientras se deleitaba con la hermosa figura que dejaba resaltar el "condenado" vestido.

-Eso es más que suficiente-, sonrió Robin pasando por su lado para unirse al resto de sus compañeros, bueno, menos Sanji quien había sufrido otro derrame nasal al ver a la arqueóloga.

Luffy y Nami salieron hasta unos 10 minutos debido a la pequeña "actividad" que les había retenido en el baño. Robin distinguió que ella salió con un gran sonrojo y Luffy sacando el pecho con… ¿orgullo? Salieron todos juntos del Sunny y se dirigieron al pueblo, que se podía ver desde lejos las luces y se podía escuchar la música para la "pista" de baile donde bailaba casi todo el pueblo con mucha alegría y entusiasmo.

Nuestra banda favorita se dispersó. Sanji se fue de inmediato al lugar con las señoritas donde fue recibido por sus sueños más preciados… un gran desfile de faldas, no hace falta mencionar los derrames. Brook se unió a la banda para agregar su propio toque a la música del lugar; Franky y Ussop se dirigieron dentro de una tienda que estaba cerca y, Chooper, Robin y Zoro se dirigieron a unas mesas que se encontraban ahí llenas de comida, obviamente seguidos por Luffy y Nami; principalmente por el primero.

Al poco tiempo vieron como Nojiko y Ace se acercaban a ellos, ambos con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con Yune en los brazos de su madre.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué les parece la fiesta?-, se sentó Ace muy risueño al lado de su hermano dándole un "dulce" golpe en la espalda.

-Eshsta jefnial-, respondió Luffy con la boca llena de comida, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su novia.

-¡Mastica antes Luffy!-, grito con los dientes de tiburón.

No tardaron en llegar gente del pueblo para felicitar a la feliz pareja. Tremenda paciencia tuvieron para tratar a tantas personas, señores felicitando a Ace por su "buen aprovechamiento" del tiempo y a Nojiko con miles de elogios por su pequeña Yune.

Zoro estaba bebiendo una buena botella de sake viendo ir y venir a toda la gente cuando de repente sintió un flash. Se volvió con rapidez solo para ver los árboles en penumbra, todo estaba tranquilo más allá… demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste?-, dijo Robin mirando a la misma dirección en él, parecía un tanto inquieta.

-¿Lo escuchas?-, pregunto Zoro respondiendo así a su pregunta.

-Sí… nada… es demasiado silencio-, respondió seria mientras ambos se levantaban para acercarse un poco más hasta que…

-¡ROBIN! ¡ZORO!-, grito su capitán sacándolos de sus pensamientos a ambos con un pequeño sobresalto.

-¡UNANSE!-, grito Nami mientras ella bailaba con Luffy al ritmo de la música.

Ambos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlos aun sin poder dejar el pensamiento que había algo más entre los árboles. Nami y Luffy los retaron a un concurso de baile donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo… "picantes".

Nami bailaba sensualmente para Luffy, restregando su cuerpo contra el de él mientras hacían chocar sus caderas. Tales insinuaciones por perder hicieron que Zoro y Robin dejaran de un lado la vergüenza y comenzaron a bailar en serio. El concurso fue ganado por Robin y Zoro, cuando ella se hizo aparecer como una Robin Fleur y ambas bailaron con Zoro de la manera más sensual posible.

La fiesta fue transcurriendo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, y el alcohol llego a muchas camas y lavó muchos recuerdos, pero algo que recordaría el pueblo para toda la vida fue que nunca debes de jugar con la navegante del Rey Pirata.

Nami estaba descansando sentada en una mesa de tanto bailar, Luffy fue a traerle una bebida cuando un hombre, borracho a más no poder, se acercó a ella con el deseo tallados en sus ojos.

-¿Vienes preciosa?-, dijo hipando el hombre tambaleándose.

-No-, respondió firme Nami mientras buscaba a Luffy con la mirada.

-¡Vamos!, estoy seguro que podemos pasar un buen rato con ese pedazo de trasero que tienes ahí-, ordeno levantando a Nami por sorpresa comenzando a tocar más de lo que debería. Ella trataba de zafarse, pero el tipo la estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza que la estaba comenzando a lastimar.

-¡Gomu Gomu No Red Hawk!-, se escuchó por toda la isla mientras la música se detenía y un hombre chocaba contra la pared de una casa dejando su silueta en ella.

-¡LUFFY!-, grito Nami aliviada, pero fue ignorada por él.

Luffy tenía los ojos de rabia, casi odio. El ver su mirada asusto a muchos de los pueblerinos que se encontraban cerca.

-¡NADIE TOCA LO DEL CAPITAN! ¡NADIE TOCA LO DEL REY PIRATA! ¡NADIE TOCA A NAMI! ¡NADIE TOCA A LA REINA PIRATA! -, rugía Luffy al pobre hombre que se encontraba inconsiente aprisionando a Nami contra sí.

Nami solo podía sonrojarse ante las fuertes declaraciones de su capitán.

-Luffy… ¿Llamaste a Nami, Reina Pirata?-, pregunto Ussop incrédulo.

-Pero solo puede ser Reina Pirata si…-, comenzó atontado Franky.

\- Gana en combate…-, continuo Ace

\- O se casa con ella-, finalizo Nojiko mientras todos observaban por primera vez la mano de Nami para ver un pequeño detalle que todos habían ignorado hasta el momento.

En el dedo anular de ella se podía apreciar un gran y brillante diamante incrustado en un anillo de oro.

Todo el pueblo se regocijo. Las personas se acercaban a montones a felicitar a la feliz pareja, un gran día para la historia de Cocoyashi. El anuncio del matrimonio de su salvador y Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy con Nami, la navegante más talentosa del Nuevo Mundo y todos los mares.

Pero como dije antes, el alcohol llego a muchas camas…

* * *

Zoro se despertó al sentir el sol en sus ojos. Se volteo para ver a la persona que menos esperaría encontrarse…

Sanji….

No, no es cierto…

No se la crean…

Sino Robin…

La mujer estaba cómodamente acomodada entre las sabanas que rodean su desnudo cuerpo…

Espera…

¿Desnudo?...

Zoro miro con miedo debajo de las sabanas para encontrarse desnudo debajo de ellas. Escucho un grito que provenía de la cocina que lo saco de su estupefacción. Se vistió lo más rápido que le permitió toda la ropa dispersada por la habitación y salió lo más sigiloso posible para que nadie lo viera.

Se acercó a la cocina y vio a todos con los ojos desorbitados leyendo el periódico. Sin entender agarro uno del bonche que habían tirado por la mesa.

 _¡DECLARACIÓN MUNDIAL!_

 _-Continua el linaje Portgas D. y nuevo matrimonio Monkey D.-_

 _Recientes informes han reportado la aparición del declarado muerto, "Puño de Fuego" Portgas D. Ace. Se le ha visto la noche pasada en una isla del East Blue donde nuestros informantes afirman haberlo visto complemente recuperado y con la sorpresa de la continuación de su linaje. Se ha visto a su hija, la llamada Portgas D. Yune de pocos días de nacida; también se cree que la madre de la hija es una mujer llamada Nojiko, nativa de la isla._

 _A las pocas horas, se declara públicamente la celebración del próximo matrimonio de "Sombrero de Paja" Monkey D. Luffy y "Gata Ladrona" Nami. Dicho anuncio fue hecho por el propio Rey Pirata hace unas horas se afirma._

 _Tales noticias son comprobadas por las fotografías obtenidas. El escandalo estalla en el Gobierno Mundial._

 _¿Qué hará la Marina al respectó?_

 _Se estima un ataque a la isla de forma inmediata._

-¿¡QUÉ!?-, gritó Ace al terminar de leer mientras Nojiko abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho a su pequeña hija.

El miedo reinaba en la habitación…

No había nada que hacer al respecto…

Al menos nada que se les ocurriera en el momento…

 _Continuara_

 **Bueno chicos, este es el fin del capítulo 7 de esta alocada historia. Y créanme que les tengo dos importantes avisos:**

 **AVISO 1°: Pienso continuar unos cuantos capítulos más esta historia, de repente un rayo de inspiración cayo en mí y me dio unas ideas totalmente nuevas sobre nuevos capítulos, así que esto aún no se acaba chicos, apenas está comenzando. Aunque las actualizaciones si serán algo irregulares, en los últimos meses voy a estar un tanto ocupada por asuntos personales, así que no se sorprendan que actualice cada mes. Voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero no quiero prometer nada que después no pueda cumplir.**

 **AVISO 2°: En esta historia voy a incluir el SaboXKoala, en unos cuantos capítulos saldrá, espero en el próximo o hasta el noveno capítulo. También relacionada con esta pareja, pienso hacer una historia dedicada solamente para ella, se llamará Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria. Esta historia saldrá una vez que haya terminado ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?, y una traducción que había prometido desde hacía tiempo. Entonces puede que tarde más de un año o año y medio. Para aquellos que les llame la atención, estén atentos a mis historias.**

 **Para aquellos que quieran ver SU NOMBRE en el siguiente capítulo solo tienen que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO sobre que les pareció el capítulo. SI TIENEN CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN DEJAR EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE YO CON GUSTO RESPONDO.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	9. Un Brindis es de Tres

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos los saluda su reina, LaReinedesNieges, reportándose de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Esta historia es completamente mía, di no al plagio.**

 **Quiero darle especiales saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- 69juan69**

 **boons-007: me alegra mucho el saber que te esté interesando mucho esta historia, realmente me hace muy feliz; jajajajajaja ya lo creo que creo un mounstro, jajajaja tu sabes cómo es Luffy XD. Sí, de hecho, cuando me dio el rayo de inspiración para continuar con la historia, una de las cosas que me animaron a seguir fue incluir el Sabo X Koala. En este capítulo ya lo podrás ver, y claro para eso están los hermanos, para hacer bullying sin importar las circunstancias. Un gran abrazo y un beso desde México.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Jajajajajaja es gratificante que te guste el capítulo. Y buena suposición la tuya :D realmente esa era la idea, el resto solo era cuestión de que lo dedujeran** **J** **. En realidad, pienso relatar poco de las peleas, no me gusta escribir mucho de acción, peleas y todo eso. Aquí tienes tu continuación guapo, espero verte en los comentarios pronto.**

 **69juan69: jajajaja lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada. Jajajajaja espero que este corazón de chocolate-Sabo y Koala sean tan empalagosos que te hagas diabético al igual que yo XD. Me alegra mucho sudarte de nuevo y verte en los próximos comentarios. Un gran beso bien tronado y un agrazo de oso gigante ;D**

 **Me disculpo de corazón por no contestar sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior pero simplemente se me olvido, no sé qué me paso, estaba algo apurada por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin la continuación. Les quiero anunciar orgullosamente que si quieres ver TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. Ante CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN DEJARLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE YO CON GUSTO LES RESPONDO.**

 **Este capítulo está clasificado como rango M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. Si eres menor de edad, no hay problema, yo también lo soy, pero está bajo tu criterio el leer las escenas demasiado explicitas. Me disculpo también de antemano si es que encuentran cualquier error de gramática o de ortografía.**

 **También me alegro de avisar que aquí les mostrare el ZoRo que tanto les prometí desde el inicio. Yo me divertí mucho al escribirlo y espero que ustedes me den su comentario sobre lo que les pareció de esta escena. Los espero en los comentarios.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles, los dejo leer en paz.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Un Brindis es de Tres_

La mente de Zoro solo se quedó en blanco al terminar de leer la noticia de la primera plana. Dejo el periódico en la mesa y observo las reacciones de todos en la sala.

A Sanji se le había caído el cigarrillo de la boca, Nojiko sollozaba por lo bajo mientras aferraba fuertemente a Yune contra su pecho y con Ace abrazándola tratando de calmarla. Ussop, Franky y Choopper estaban callados mirando al suelo fijamente. Brook simplemente se quedó parado, y al igual que Zoro, se dedicó a observar las reacciones de los demás. Y entonces escucharon al capitán y la navegante hablar en el pasillo.

-Nos tenemos que ir, Luffy-, dijo Nami en casi un susurro, más en tono de súplica que de sugerencia.

-…-, el capitán solo guardo silencio mientras su mirada se escondía detrás del sombrero.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, Luffy-, volvió a decir Nami con el temor bailando en su voz.

-No-, finalmente hablo su capitán.

-Luffy, te dije que no pode…-, comenzó Nami aun con miedo.

-¡Eso ya lo sé Nami!-, la interrumpió, todos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de su capitán, nunca lo habían escuchado alzarle la voz de esa manera a la navegante.

-¿¡Y entonces que esperas!?-, le respondió Nami.

-¿¡Qué que espero!? ¡No pienso dejar a esta isla a su suerte! -, respondió aun gritando.

-¡Si nos quedamos solo haremos más daño!-, le reprendió ella.

-¿¡DAÑO!? ¡EL PUNTO ES SALVARLOS DE LA MARINA! -, grito él alzando la voz con tono de obviedad.

-¿¡Y QUE NO HAS PENSADO EN LO QUE PASARA DESPUÉS!? ¡PUEDE QUE LOS SALVEMOS EN ESTA OCASIÓN, PERO OTRAS TROPAS VENDRAN A OBTENER INFORMACIÓN CUANDO NOS VAYAMOS; ¡NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS PARA SIEMPRE! -, dijo ella mientras rompía a llorar.

Sanji estaba por levantarse para darle un buen merecido a Luffy por hacer llorar a su mellonere, cuando fue detenido abruptamente por Zoro, quien poso una mano sobre su hombro y negó en silencio, dándole a entender que eso quedaba entre Nami y Luffy… Capitán y navegante.

-Lo siento Nami, no quería…-, comenzó Luffy mientras la abrazaba, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y ella hundía su cara y su llanto en el fuerte pecho de él.

-No, está bien Luffy… entiendo que quieras salvarlos, y créeme que yo también… pero por esta ocasión tienes que confiar en mí… por favor-, susurro ella en suplica.

Todos en la casa guardaron silencio, incluso la pequeña Yune, nadie se atrevía siquiera a moverse, no hasta que Luffy y Nami decidieron darle la cara al resto.

-Nos vamos chicos-, sentencio el capitán mientras salía de la casa, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, simplemente una orden.

-Ace, Nojiko… ustedes también tienen que venir… lo lamento mucho-, dijo Nami con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de cierto modo, después de todo los marines habían llegado a la isla con la intención de seguirlos a ellos.

Nami no resistió más y no quiso verse débil frente a los demás, más de lo que ya hizo ante su capitán e incluso de sus mismos compañeros, pues estaba completamente segura que ellos los habían escuchado hace unos momentos. Todos se levantaron lentamente y sin decir nada fueron saliendo de la casa para alcanzar a Luffy; Nojiko y Ace se quedaron solo para agarrar lo esencial e inmediatamente se fueron de la casa.

Nojiko estaba en la entrada de la casa y veía a lo lejos como Ace se iba alejando, hacia el barco, lejos de su viejo hogar, con la cabeza baja y con los ojos lagrimeando, temiendo por la seguridad del pueblo, pero sobre todo de novia e hija. Se volvió sobre sus talones y vio por última vez la casa de su infancia, probablemente un dolor tan fuerte que nunca olvidaría por su vida…. la última vez. Aferro con fuerza a Yune contra su pecho y camino lentamente, dejando sola a Nami en la casa.

Nami comenzó a llorar una vez que Nojiko se hubo marchado, porque no podría hacer nada para luchar por su pueblo, escapar era la única forma de salvarlo, que ellos no sepan a donde van. Pero, sobre todo, no podía que lo descubrieran a él… no a él…

Respiro profundamente, reprimió sus lágrimas limpiando su cara y se levantó para dejar el lugar de su infancia una vez más. Se detuvo en la puerta y fue entonces que sintió como si alguien la empujara. Se volvió y entonces recordó a Bellemere; a ella sentada dándole una de sus sonrisas, una llena de amor y cariño, dándole el valor suficiente para hacer tal abandono.

Cerro la puerta y no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

Robin aviso a todo el pueblo, sobre como ellos debían de negar a cualquier mandato y orden que se les diera de la Marina para obtener información sobre ellos. Todos gritarían Cocoyashi como única respuesta, así fue acordado por el pueblo. *****

Luffy vio cómo se alejaba la isla, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos, sin poder patearles el trasero a la Marina. A él no le gusta darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, si Nami le decía que confiara en ella entonces lo haría, dejo el asunto en el olvido y fue a molestar a Sanji en la cocina.

Mientras tanto ¿Qué les parece si nos ubicamos con nuestra querida peliazul?

Ussop guio a Nojiko y Ace en todo el barco para darles un tur y mostrarles todas las habitaciones, obviamente para que no haya próximos "no sé dónde está la cocina, ni mi habitación, ni nada". Una vez que los dejo en la habitación que les correspondería, Nojiko le pidió a Ace que fuera a hablar con Luffy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿Y yo por qué?-, replico indignado Ace con Yune en brazos, quien intentaba por todos los medios posibles agarrar el cabello de su padre.

-Es tu hermano, Ace-, le respondió con obviedad ella.

-Pero, pero…-, intentaba responder el moreno.

-Nada de "peros", tú necesitas hablar con tu hermano, y llévate a Yune que necesito hablar con Nami -, dijo Nojiko mientras lo empujaba de la habitación y ella se dirigía al camarote del capitán.

-Mujeres…-, susurro con molestia mientras seguía los "melodiosos" gritos del cocinero diciendo "¡MALDITO GOMU MIERDOSO, YA SALTE DE MI COCINA!". Ahhhhhhhhhh, ahora si se sentía como un barco normal, es más, tan solo una tarde tranquila en la tripulación de los Mugiwara.

Nojiko se dirigió al camarote del capitán donde había visto a Nami encerrase una vez que subieron al barco, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿Puedo pasar?-, pregunto suavemente después de tocar de manera leve.

-Adelante-, se escuchó en susurro.

La peliazul entro a la habitación para encontrarse a Nami sentaba en la cama matrimonial, simplemente mirando al duro y frio suelo de madera. Se acercó y se sentó con un pie doblado encima de la cama mientras le otro lo mantuvo en el suelo, recargo su mentón en su rodilla y se dedicó a observar a Nami que seguía en su trance.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo qué te pasa?-, pregunto calmadamente la mayor.

-¿Sobre qué?-, dijo Nami aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-No te hagas la tonta Nami, te recuerdo que soy tu hermana, y por más ladrona que seas nunca podrás ocultarme nada, te conozco y sé que antes preferirías quedarte a luchar que huir como una cobarde-, le recrimino Nojiko.

-¡Esta bien, soy una cobarde!-, grito Nami saltando de la cama mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Te conozco Nami y sé que esto no es cobardía, hay algo más que no me estas diciendo!-, le grito Nojiko en respuesta, exasperada por tanto rodeo.

-Tsk, maldición Nojiko-, continuo ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared, ocultando su mirada-, Tienes razón, no es cobardía… es egoísmo-, admitió.

-¿Egoísmo?-, pregunto incrédula la peliazul ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Lo hice solo para protegerlo-, comenzó a sollozar Nami.

-¿Luffy y los demás?, Nami ellos son…-, comenzó la mayor siendo interrumpida.

-¡No lo hice para protegerlos a ellos!, lo hice para protegerlo a "él"-, y fue entonces que todo cobro sentido para Nojiko, todo con un solo gesto que realizo su hermana en aquella oración.

Se levantó y guio a su hermana hasta la cama para dejar que ella se desahogara en su hombro. Le acariciaba la espalda con cariño mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer.

-Nami, eso no es egoísmo-, susurro cariñosamente Nojiko.

-Claro que si-, se escuchó un pequeño susurro amortiguado y entre sollozos por parte de la pelinaranja.

-No Nami, se llama instinto materno-, susurro por última vez mientras Nami seguía llorando.

¿Y si ahora nos ubicamos con nuestro peliverde?

Zoro realizaba sus pesas diarias, quería que su mente se preocupara en otras cosas además de lo que paso en la mañana; sin embargo, todo era en vano, pues a pesar de todo el cansancio físico en seguía pensando en lo que paso con Robin. En el cuerpo desnudo de la arqueóloga que descansaba pegado al suyo, el cómo la ropa quedo esparcida por la habitación…

500… 600… 700… 800… 900… 1000.

Dejo las pesas en el suelo y se sentó en el pequeño sofá mientras agarraba una pequeña toalla que está ahí y se secaba el sudor del cuello y la cara.

-Buenos días Espadachín-san-, saludo Robin mientras entraba por la trampilla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mujer-, fue todo lo que respondió.

Con extremada elegancia, Robin se acercó hasta el sillón y se sentó al lado de Zoro. Se quedó en silencio no hasta unos minutos después.

-Zoro…-, se sobresaltó el aludido, nunca la había escuchado dirigirse a él por su nombre.

-Sé lo que paso anoche-, dijo ella mientras Zoro se quedaba paralizado por lo que había escuchado, las imágenes regresaron como fuego, como si le hubiera puesto alcohol a la herida de su mente.

* * *

 _La puerta fue abierta de forma violenta. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia pues no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera la piel y los labios del otro. Hace tan solo unos minutos nada más en el mundo existía._

 _Las manos de él despojaron a Robin de su blusa, permitiendo así el libre acceso a tan tersa piel. Acaricio con sus blancos hombros y sintió la cremosidad de su abdomen plano, su sola piel ya era una adicción. Pronto, entre besos, Zoro no podía evitar gruñir ante el estorbo que presentaba el sostén de la arqueóloga. Robin comprendió el deseo de su espadachín y decidió entrar en la acción._

 _Aprovechando que ya estaban en la cama, aventó un poco a Zoro para que este quedara completamente recostado en la misma. Gateo solo un poco para sentarse justo sobre su cadera y pudo ver como él tragaba duro por lo que venía. Regalándole una sonrisa sexy fue despojándose lentamente de su dichoso sostén de encaje, dejando, para el placer de Zoro, sus voluminosos pechos a la vista._

 _Se inclinó, aun sentada encima de él, para así alcanzar sus labios y seguir la candente danza de sus lenguas. Mientras pudo sentir como las manos de él fueron pasando de sus hombros, luego a su cintura y finalmente a sus pechos. Gimió al sentir como Zoro empezaba a apretar sus pechos, tan solo su tacto la hacía desfallecer._

 _Él simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hace solo una hora ni siquiera se podían dirigir la mirada por tan caliente que se habían puesto las cosas durante el baile, pero ninguno se podía engañar, ambos se deseaban con pasión desbordante. Y con el recuerdo del exótico baile aun en su memoria decidió dar el siguiente paso a este inmenso placer._

 _Aun sin dejar de besarla, sus manos fueron viajando hasta el borde de su falda, paso por debajo de ella y sintió la humedad sobre sus dedos. Soltó un gruñido ronco ante solo la imagen mental del centro de ella y le dio la vuelta a la situación. Ahora era él quien estaba encima, le arranco la falda y se dedicó a observar por completo a su arqueóloga, solo para asegurarse que todo era la realidad, una dulce y sensual realidad._

 _Robin vio sus ojos y en ellos solo puedo encontrar el deseo y la lujuria. No podía retenerlo más, necesitaba que él estuviera dentro de ella, sentir como él se hacia uno con ella, que no habría otro hombre al que le perteneciera._

 _El resto de sus ropas volaron por la habitación y solo se escuchaba el sonido del choque de ambas pieles contra sí; sin embargo, esto solo fue al inicio, pues, no tardaron en soltar gemidos, tanto place que era inhumano contenerlo. El son de sus caderas era increíble, una velocidad que nunca se había podido ver y ni siquiera imaginar. Zoro hizo a Robin su mujer desde aquella noche, y solo así podría llamarse, pues nunca podrían encontrar otra persona con la que encajaran también como entre ellos._

 _Ambos llegaron al climax más de una vez y continuaron hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieron aguantar más, aún estaban despiertos cuando el amanecer amenazaba en el horizonte. Tal noche nunca podría ser olvidada por ninguno._

* * *

-Robin, yo…-, comenzó Zoro pero pronto fue interrumpido por los labios de la arqueóloga.

Se besaron hasta que sus pulmones les reclamaron tan anhelado aire. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ambos no podían ocultar su rubor del otro y se quedaron así en silencio, y de esta forma llegaron a un acuerdo.

Sí, porque entre ellos no eran necesario las palabras. Sus solas miradas decían todo lo que ellos necesitaban decir.

-Te amo-,

Bueno, vamos a dejarlos un tiempo solos, no queremos traumarnos más de la cuenta con lo que hicieron después. Volvamos a la realidad, una realidad que estaba a punto de cambiar en la historia ambos D, algo que los haría revivir un recuerdo de los más preciados.

-¡¿Qué?!-, decía Nami a través del Den-Den Mushi.

-¿Esta segura?-, pregunto con preocupación.

-¡Oh no gracias!, ya se lo que se siente, ya tengo el propio-, suspiro mirando de reojo a Luffy quien comía sin parar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

Colgó el Den-Den Mushi y se dirigió hacia los dos hermanos que estaban engullendo todo lo que preparaba Sanji. Respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse antes de hacer lo correcto. Coloco cada una de sus manos en la cabeza de Luffy y Ace y actuó sin remordimientos.

-¡DEJEN DE TRAGAR, IDIOTAS!-, les grito mientras chocaba sus cabezas con fuerza.

-Peffgo…-, comenzaron a protestar.

-Nada de "peros"-, los interrumpió Nami arrastrándolos de las orejas y llevándolos a ambos hasta cubierta.

-Hola Nami-, saludo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Koala!, qué bueno que ya estén aquí-, saludo Nami mientras dejaba tirados a ambos hermanos y se dirigía a abrazar a la mencionada. Mientras Nojiko se les unía a cubierta.

-¿Eh?, Luffy y quien es e…-, Ace solo se quedó callado y sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de una tonelada, él estaba enfrente, a solo unos pasos. ¡¿Y LUFFY SOLO SE QUEDABA AQUÍ PARADO SONRIENDO?!

-Hola Ace-, saludo el rubio con una sonrisa y continuo - Sé que te lo preguntaras, es una larga historia, pero te prometo que todo quedara claro en cuanto te lo diga. No tienes por qué asombrarte-, se burló un poco.

\- Y lo dice la persona que se desmayó al enterarse-, comento Koala con una sonrisa traviesa al recordar la reacción de Sabo al enterarse que Ace sobrevivió. Nami no pudo evitar reír y Luffy se quedó sin comprender por completo.

Sabo se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza, finalmente y después de tantos años se volvían a ver. Ace despertó de su trancé solo pudo responder al abrazo con fuerza. Sintieron como todos los recuerdos de las aventuras de sus infancias los invadían sin piedad… esas eran épocas doradas.

-¡OI SANJI!-, grito Luffy rompiendo con el momento con una gran sonrisa marca Monkey.

-¿Ahora que quieres Gomu mierdoso?, no tengo todo el d….-, e inmediatamente se calló el cocinero.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y entonces vio la luz. Era enceguecedora, simplemente era imposible no mirarla, no seguirla, en tan solo unos momentos podría morir.

Todos observaron a Sanji hacer su bailecito y como sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones. Se arrodillo frente a Koala y la tomo de la mano para mirarla con anhelo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nuestro querido rubio, quien solo se dedicó a observar mientras apretaba los labios.

-Oh mi mellonere-, decía el cocinero mientras Koala estaba completamente avergonzada y algo incomoda.

-Ammmmmm-, titubeaba la joven hasta que llego una fuerte brisa y se agarraba el cabello por detrás.

Ya una vez calmada la brisa, Koala bajo su mano por su cuello; sin embargo, con este movimiento, involuntariamente desabrocho el collar que ella llevaba, cayendo este justamente en su escote y acomodándose entre sus pechos. Sanji comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se comportó como un "caballero" para ayudar a su hermosa dama.

-Permítame mi mellonere-, dijo con su cara de pervertido acercando peligrosamente su mano hasta el escote de Koala, dispuesto a sacer el collar de tal inconveniente lugar. Fue esa la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡NI LA TOQUES PERVERTIDO!-, grito Sabo mientras le propinaba un golpe a Sanji y lo mandaba a volar.

Koala solo atino a reír ante el comportamiento del chico, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Pero aun así no pudieron evitar sonreír ante tan tierna escena.

-Sabo… ¿algo que nos quieras decir? -, dijo Nojiko con falso tono paternal, solo burlándose de la melosa pareja.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Qué no iba a haber una fiesta?-, dijo Sabo riendo mientras acercaba a Koala a él por la cintura.

Y así fue como todo el resto de la tarde y la noche los Mugiwara se la pasaron de fiesta. Comida saliendo a toneladas de la cocina, copas chocando entre si y demasiados gritos de "¡Salud!". Dirás, "wow, que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta", pero bueno… así es la vida de los piratas.

Ace, Luffy y Sabo estaban divirtiéndose en una improvisada mesa, risas y comida por doquier. Hasta que Sabo saco tres copas y una buena botella de sake. Los tres hermanos sonrieron con nostalgia. Sin decir nada, llenaron sus copas de sake, las chocaron entre sí y se lo tomaron de un trago.

Por qué ese brindis era el recuerdo del pasado, la promesa de su futuro y la celebración de su presente.

Por qué un brindis es de hermanos.

Por qué un brindis es de tres…

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***Cocoyashi – Fuenteovejuna: aquí estoy haciendo una referencia a la obra Fuenteovejuna de Lope de Vega, es un libro, una obra que me encantan y sinceramente se los recomiendo, es una obra muy buena, del Siglo de Oro Español. Excelente obra, muy innovadora para su época, existen muchos valores, más allá que el amor como se trata en la actualidad, muchos más temas para analizar.**

 **Bueno, espero que en verdad les haya gustado mucho. Recuerden, si quieres ver TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. Ante CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN DEJARLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE YO CON GUSTO LES RESPONDO.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	10. Conociendo a los Revolucionarios

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola mis pequeños, soy su reina, LaReinedesNieges y les traigo un fresco capítulo de esta alocada historia. Esta historia es completamente mía, di no al plagio.**

 **Quiero dar especiales saludos a:**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- cristianestrada652**

 **\- netokastillo**

 **\- Tatis GR**

* * *

 **Luffy Ketchum: me alegra mucho saber eso, siempre estoy tratando de mejorar para que les siga gustando. Aquí te traigo la actualización, un poco tarde, pero aun así aquí esta. Mucho gusto en saludarte y espero verte en los comentarios. Muchos besos y abrazos :D**

 **cristianestrada652: jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, pero realmente no me voy por eso de las peleas :P siento que lo que yo me imagino, lo que escribo, no es lo mismo en las pelas que pienso narrarles que las te terminan leyendo, sorry** **no soy mucho de acción. Jajajaja si espero escribir un reencuentro con Garp, ya diste un spoiler XD, pero será un poco más adelante. Mucho gusto en saludarte y espero verte muy pronto en los comentarios, muchos abrazos y te mando un gran beso**

 **netokastillo: jajajajajaja eso tenía en mente :P que fuera bien épico, jajajaja pero siento que me falto un poquito XD. Yo creo que ya en el próximo capítulo ya podrás ver las reacciones, el nuevo nakama será anunciado con gran euforia y ya se como reaccionara Luffy :P espero este en tus expectativas. Un gran abrazo y muchos besos porque espero verte muy pronto.**

 **Tatis GR: T-T yo también extrañaba a mi pecoso, por eso es una de las parejas principales, realmente la parte en la que más me divertí fue cuando hice su lemmon, fue muy divertido :D. Me llenas de orgullo al saber que seas respetuosa con las parejas de los demás, detesto cuando la gente se queja de ello en los comentarios solo para fastidiar, se necesita mucho respeto en este tipo de páginas web. ¿¡EN SERIO!? Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww que hermoso, es una sensación indescriptible cuando te dice alguien que es tu fan :D MUCHAS GRACIAS, me haces muy feliz. Un gran abrazo y un besote para mi querido fan XD. Te espero con impaciencia en los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Por todo su apoyo en esta historia y todo el sentimiento que han puesto en todos sus comentarios.**

 **Este capítulo tiene una clasificación T (no contiene escenas sexuales) entonces ya están avisados. Le corresponde esta clasificación por los temas que se tratan en el capítulo. También me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier fallo de ortografía o gramática.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles, les dejo leer este capítulo en paz.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Conociendo a los Revolucionarios_

Una tarde calurosa como ninguna otra atacaba sin piedad a la tripulación de los Mugiwara. El mar estaba tranquilo y el viento no estaba dispuesto a darles una tarde divertida, ni siquiera para calmar el sudor que invadía sus cuerpos.

El capitán se encontraba recostado en el pasto, con lengua de fuera y el cuerpo acomodado como si de una estrella de mar se tratara, resguardado del sol por la pequeña porción de sombra que le proporcionaba la sombrilla en donde se encontraba recostada, en su silla, nuestra navegante.

-Ahhhhhhhhh…. ¡Qué calor!, ¡vamos a tierra! -, se quejaba el portador del sombrero de paja.

-Apoyo la noción del capitán-, apoyo Ussop con desgano tratando en vano de quitarse el sudor de su cara.

Nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada, no hablaban a fin de mantener mayor energía y no deshidratarse más de lo que ya estaban. Ya ninguno de nuestros hombres portaba camisa y nuestras damas estaban, para el deleite de Zoro, Luffy, Sabo y Sanji, solo en un diminuto bikini.

Y de pronto Koala se levantó, nadie le prestó atención más que su compañero Sabo y como no un pervertido, Sanji. Con la mirada fija y caminando como si se encontrara en un trance se apoyó en el borde del barco simplemente para quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Sabo siguió sus pasos y se posiciono al lado de ella, para dirigir su vista a donde estaba la de ella.

Una diminuta isla se alzaba a la vista…

Tal como un oasis en el desierto…

Tentador y demasiado bueno para ser verdad; sin embargo, ahí estaba frente a sus ojos. Él soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ya podían decirle adiós al calor. Sin decir nada, corrió hasta el timón y dio una violenta vuelta al barco que desequilibró a todos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! -, gritó Nami quien cayó sobre Luffy, exactamente como lo piensan, pechos contra cara.

-¡ISLA A LA VISTA!-, grito Ussop quien veían a través de sus visores.

Todos se levantaron de inmediato para observar tal maravilla, todos con una sonrisa en sus labios y todos ignorando a Koala. Ella no había movido un solo musculo desde hace minutos… y nadie lo había notado… al menos eso creían todos.

Inmediatamente atrancaron en la isla, bajaron todo lo necesario del barco para divertirse. Una vez todo instalado no dudaron en meterse al agua. Incluso nuestros usuarios de frutas del diablo metieron solo los pies para refrescarse. Bueno, todos excepto Brook, pues él al ser un esqueleto nunca tenia calor, no tenía que refrescarse.

-"Maldito saco de huesos"-, pensaba Sanji ante esto.

Nami aún estaba en al barco, tan solo fue a buscar algo a su habitación y estaba a punto de bajar cuando vio que Koala todavía seguía en la misma posición que antes. Trabajando de manera prematura, su instinto materno ya detectaba problemas.

-Koala…-, susurro la pelinaranja apoyándose en el barandal.

La aludida no respondió, solo se quedó callada, solo analizando la isla. Algo estaba mal con esa isla y Nami lo podía jurar por ver su mirada.

-Yo conozco esta isla… más de lo que me gustaría-, susurro por primera vez Koala, aún sin voltear a verla.

Nami se quedó callada, volviendo a echarle una mirada a la isla. Pudo analizar el paisaje perfectamente, mar cristalino a los alrededores, arena blanca y demasiado suave a la vista, vegetación verde y frondosa, palmeras que los cubrían del incandescente sol. Solo había una palabra para describirlo…

-Un paraíso-, dijo Nami.

-Y a la vez un infierno…-, susurro Koala cabizbaja.

* * *

" _Era tan solo una niña Nami. Había sido esclava desde tengo memoria._

 _Siempre trabaja, siempre obedece, siempre sonríe. Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria como un tatuaje, las escuchaba cada vez que me levantaba, me dormía y trabajaba. Dejas de sonreír, dejas de trabajar, entonces dejas de vivir._

 _El sentido de vivir ni siquiera me volteaba a ver, no hasta que me dio una pequeña mueca hasta 11 años después. Escape, y tome la poca libertad que tenía. Pero, ¿qué es libertad sino puedes hacer nada?, ¿qué puede hacer una niña en una isla con la soledad como única compañía?_

" _Esta isla es el infierno Nami, condenada a estar sola por días, semanas o tal vez meses. Nunca lo supe con exactitud, solo sabía que estaba sola. Porque esta isla fue el lugar de engendro de mis peores pesadillas. Y así lo fue siempre, no hasta que…_

 _Fui rescatada…_

 _..._

 _Nunca podre pagar a mi deuda a los Gyojin…_

 _A Fisher Tiger…_

 _A todos…_

 _A los Piratas del Sol…_

 _Ellos fueron los que me ensañaron lo que realmente era la libertad. A dar una sonrisa de verdad, a reír de verdad, tener amigos de verdad y lo que sentía tener una familia de nuevo. Ser un pirata._

 _Me jure a mí misma que nunca volvería a ver esta isla de nuevo, que huiría muy lejos de ella para alcanzar mis sueños; sin embargo, tan solo mírame…_

 _De nuevo en mis pesadillas…"_

* * *

La navegante se perdió al escuchar la palabra "Gyojin". Sus pesadillas comenzaron a volver a ella.

Ese maldito cuarto, esos malditos mapas, esa maldita pluma manchada con su sangre y ese maldito gyojin que arruino su infancia y su familia. Esa pesadilla que la atormentaba todas las noches. Pero levanto la vista y pudo ver a Luffy y esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía en su rostro.

Recordó cuando aquel muchacho puso su sombrero sobre su cabeza y grito a los cuatro vientos que la ayudaría. Puso en peligro su vida solo porque ella se lo pidió y destruyó todas sus pesadillas. Él era su salvador, su capitán… y ella su navegante.

Volvió su vista de nuevo a Koala y la vio apretando los puños hasta que se hizo daño en sus palmas y tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos en un intento en vano. Soltaba pequeños sollozos y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas en abundancia. Nami se vio un tanto reflejada. Se recordó a sí misma cuando era pequeña, cuando no había nadie que la consolara.

Sin previo aviso, Koala sintió como Nami la abrazaba. Como le daba ese apoyo que necesitaba. Lloró durante unos cuantos minutos y hasta que le ardieron los ojos, la navegante solo dejo que llorara sobre su hombro y acaricio su cabello de forma suave y lenta. Una vez que se recompuso, Koala le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias… hermana-, dijo secándose las mejillas.

-¡¿H-Hermana?!-, dijo Nami confusa.

-Bueno… vi las noticias y…. en poco te casaras con Luffy… y bueno…-, susurro ella apenada mientras mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Nami no tardo en atar cabos. Siendo Luffy y Sabo hermanos, pronto a ambas prácticamente las convertiría en familia.

-No hay de que… hermana-, susurro Nami esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo piensas anunciar a mi pequeño sobrino?-, dijo Koala con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo…?!-, dijo Nami en shock.

-Soy una revolucionaria hermanita, he hecho mi tarea-, dijo riendo ante la reacción de la navegante.

-La verdad es que no lo sé-, dijo Nami soltando un gran suspiro.

-Tengo una idea-, sugirió Koala con una sonrisa juguetona.

* * *

Mientras todos se divertían en la playa, Sabo estuvo atento a Koala. Hizo una mueca con amargura cuando la vio llorar, tenía muchas ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla y besarla hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero de inmediato se detuvo cuando Nami la abrazo.

Decidió darle su espacio.

No encuentras a tu hermana "perdida" cada día….

Una verdadera hermana de sangre...

...

 _¿Qué se sentirá?_

* * *

Pasaron unas buenas horas en la isla hasta que tuvieron que continuar su viaje. A pesar de las numerosas protestas de tener una nueva aventura, ya saben, de nuestro capitán; subieron todo al barco y se fueron de inmediato ya completamente refrescados.

Su destino fue planeado por nuestra parejita de revolucionarios, la navegante y nuestro querido creador del Sunny Go. Al parecer la ubicación de su próximo destino no podía salir de ellos según las palabras de la navegante, a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo el capitán por enterarse. Y aprendió su lección. Oh eso pensaba ella, pues el rubio no pudo evitar no decirles a sus hermanos.

Entre ellos no hay secretos.

Ya no.

* * *

La llegada fue normal entre los parámetros de los Mugiwara. Llegaron a una pequeña isla que tenía un solo "edificio", pero a juzgar por el tamaño, el termino más correcto sería un castillo. Robin sonrió con nostalgia al verlo.

-Bienvenidos… a la Base Revolucionaria-, dijo Sabo mientras abría las puertas ante ellos.

El silencio reinaba en el recibidor, no había nadie ahí. Koala les dirigió una sonrisa juguetona mientras les decía con un gesto que guardaran silencio, Sabo se acercó con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa de orgullo mientras Robin se adelantaba del grupo y sonreía cada vez más.

Al abrir las puertas, el sonido de las copas chocar, los cubiertos tocar los platos y las conversaciones animadas inundaron los oídos de todos. Todos los Revolucionarios volvieron su vista hacia la estrada para dar un gran grito al ver a sus compañeros, pero inmediatamente se callaron al ver a las personas que venían detrás.

Ese sombrero de paja era inconfundible.

E inmediatamente todos voltearon cuando otra puerta se abrió para dar paso a, probablemente, la persona más importante de toda la Base y el criminal más peligroso de todo el Nuevo Mundo.

Monkey D. Dragon.

-¿Quién es ese viejo?-, dijo Luffy con confusión rompiendo con el sepulcral silencio.

Nadie se atrevió a respirar.

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo 9. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, avísenme si no les ha gustado y en que puedo mejorar. Estuve releyendo mis últimos capítulos y me di cuenta que son un asco, espero me digan que les gustaría que mejorara y que piensan que pasara en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Si quiere ver TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. 5 REVIEWS y puedo subir el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. SI TIENEN CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN Y CON TODA CONFIANZA DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE YO CON GUSTO RESPONDO.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor y espero verlos pronto. Aquí se despide su reina.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	11. Porque Somos Familia

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola moxos y moxas, ya volví, aquí está su reina, LaReinedesNieges reportándose con un gran entusiasmo para traerles la continuación de esta alocada historia. Esta historia es completamente mía, no se puede copiar, traducir o adaptar sin mi permiso. Di no al plagio.**

 **Antes quiero mandar saludos especiales a:**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Mandaranja**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Selina G.N**

 **\- netokastillo**

 **\- Warlus999**

* * *

 **Luffy Ketchum: exacto, exactamente lo que leíste, hermanas de sangre. Tu tranquilo que en este capítulo voy a aclarar todas tus dudas** **. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este igual. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que tú también te encuentres bien. Muchos abrazos y te espero en los comentarios.**

 **Mandaranja: ¡Wooooooow! ¿En serio? Jajajajaja a mí también me ha pasado XD en menos de 20 minutos me doy cuenta que ya me acabe todos los capítulos, después de todo están algo cortitos :P En cuanto a tu pregunta ya lo había pensado :D, no será un privilegio de la familia D, Zoro y Robin también tendrán hijos, mientras que Sabo y Koala en este fic no, pero si en otro que voy a sacar después que se llamara: "Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria". Espero sacarla pronto, pero antes tengo que hacer una traducción que prometí hace mucho :D. Me alegro mucho verte aquí y espero con toda mi alma verte en los comentarios, si tienes cualquier otra pregunta no dudes en preguntar :D estoy aquí para eso. Muchos abrazos y besos.**

 **Tatis GR: jajajajaja te diré el secreto de ese rojo fuego XD, todos aquí tenemos mentes sexys, y todas las mentes sexys están conectadas, jajajajajaja vi tus ideas locas cariño :P. La verdad es que sí, el pasado de Koala yo lo considero uno de los más tristes T-T y al inicio si tenía la idea de que la consolara Sabo pero necesitaba que fuera Nami para dar inicio a lo que se trataría este capítulo :D jajajaja ya podrás leer aquí a lo que me refiero de porque son hermanas de sangre, yo tengo una pequeña teoría al respecto, claro, al igual que muchas personas. Y tranquila que aquí también se revelara al pequeño príncipe pirata (upsssssss spoilers :P). Jajajajaja me dieron ganas de poner que se hurgaba la nariz, pero no sé, como que me dio asquito XD. Jajajajaja lamentablemente no habrá lemmon SaboXKoala en esta historia pero si habrá en una historia específicamente para eso después, creo que ya te lo había comentado :P, se llamara "Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria. Me encanta verte por aquí y espero que te guste el capítulo ¡Muchos abrazos y besos!**

 **boons-007: :( aaaahhhhhhhhhh, bueno, esperemos que ese tipo de problemas no vuelvan a pasar :3. Sorry, jejeje, pero es que estuve un tanto ocupada y no lo pude hacer tan largo; pero tu tranquilo que este lo estoy haciendo superlargo :D para el delite tuyo y de todos. Yo tampoco te defraudare y tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible :P solo deja que la escuela me de tiempo XD. Me encanto saludarte y espero verte muy pronto en los comentarios. Muchos abrazos y un beso bien tronado.**

 **Selina G.N: Me alivia saber que te esté gustando la historia y me alegra mucho más saber que te has animado a comentar. Y en serio me quiero disculpar contigo y con todos mis lectores con mi discontinuidad en la publicación de capítulos, pero es que he entrado a la preparatoria y sinceramente debido a la tarea apenas puedo dormir y comer. En serio que estoy muy apenada, pero es que simplemente mis energías no pueden para más. Tratare lo más que se pueda, de subir capítulo lo más pronto posible. Un gran abrazo cariño, te deseo lo mejor y espero que se te sea posible comentar :) un gran beso.**

 **netokastillo: créeme que yo también espero que esto suceda en el manga, jajajaja en realidad me encanta la relación que hay entre Dragon y Luffy, y bueno, si alguna vez llegara a pasar en el manga o no, igual aquí está mi pequeña versión :D. Me alegra mucho volverte a ver por aquí y espero disfrutes este capítulo. Muchos abrazos y besos.**

 **Warlus999: ¡Hey!, mucho gusto en verte por primera vez por estos rumbos, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, es un alivio para mí que les guste la historia. Pero sobre todo, me quiero disculpar contigo y con todos por tardar tanto en actualizar, en serio que soy un asco de persona. No te quiero decepcionar más por tardar mucho, espero que pueda actualizar más rápido; claro, solo si la escuela me lo permite. Te mando un gran abrazo de bienvenida en este loco fic, y sería demasiado hermoso verte más seguido por aquí. Besos y que disfrutes el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Por todos sus comentarios y la forma en que siguen apoyando la historia en cada capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo tiene clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. Si eres menor de edad, no hay problema, yo también lo soy; sin embargo, esta bajo tu criterio y responsabilidad que leas estas escenas explicitas. También me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de ortografía y/o gramática.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles los dejo leer.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Porque Somos Familia_

-Mugiwara-boy-, dijo quedamente Ivankov que venía justo detrás de Dragón.

La habitación continuaba en sepulcral silencio, todos observaban a los Monkey D. que parecían competir en un concurso por la miraba más fiera. Sabo y Koala intercambiaron miradas con pavor por lo que podría venir después.

-Luffy…-, le susurro Nami mientras le sostenía la mano a su capitán.

El aludido ni siquiera se movió, su mirada permaneció fija en el hombre que lo miraba detenidamente. Nami sintió de pronto la miraba estoica del hombre, y pudo jurar que él observo el agarre de manos que ella mantenía con Luffy.

-¡Sabo! ¡Koala!-, hablo por primera vez el líder de los revolucionarios, inmediatamente camino hasta otra puerta que se encontraba en la habitación y desapareció tras ella sin decir nada más.

Sabo y Koala pudieron sentir un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espalda y como un poco de miedo comenzaba a dominarlos. Se encaminaron a la puerta donde había pasado Dragón y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Todos los Mugiwaras de inmediato se acercaron a Luffy e Ivankov también se abrió paso de entre todos los presentes para acercarse al capitán.

-Es… es…-, susurraba Luffy y todos se prepararon para lo que pensaban que vendría a continuación.

-¡CARNEEEEEEEEEE!-, gritó él ignorando la situación tan tensa en la que se encontraba hace unos minutos.

Todos golpearon con su cara con la mano. Pero tenían que recordar… era Luffy después de todo.

-Yo me ocupare después, en la noche-, dijo Nami soltando un gran suspiro para después ponerse seria -No quiero hacer drama enfrente de tanta gente-.

-¡Eh bruja!, ¿Qué traes?-, le pregunto oscamente Zoro.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirle a mi mellonere bruja, cabeza de alga!-, inmediatamente respondió Sanji en defensa de su hermosa Nami-swan.

-¡OI! Nami no es alguien que controle mucho su furia, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?-, pregunto con desconfianza y Ussop lo secundo -, Lo siento Sanji, pero tiene razón-.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la navegante a fin de obtener una respuesta y esta comenzó a sudar frio mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa lo bastante creíble.

"Todavía no puedo decirles sobre él" maldecía Nami pensando en el pequeño bebe que se encontraba en su interior.

-Preferiría mantener este asunto de padre-hijo entre nosotros dos-, dijo ella entre dientes ya que todavía los seguían mirando algunas personas.

-¿Pero…-, comenzaba el espadachín de nuevo.

-¡Subiré tu deuda si continuas preguntando!-, declaro la navegante.

-¡OI! ¡TRAIGAN EL SAKE!-, grito Zoro mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Luffy. Lo investigaría a más a fondo, algo tenía entre manos esa bruja. Seguramente Robin sabría algo, ya le preguntaría después.

El resto se unió al banquete, uno tanto incomodo al principio, pero no tardaron en hacer sus desastres marca Mugiwara a los pocos minutos. Nami aprovecho su distracción para tomarse un respiro de lo cerca que estuvo, después se escabullo a donde habían desaparecido Sabo y Koala a fin de escuchar un poco de lo que podrían estar discutiendo. Robin se dedicó a observar a sus amigos con una misteriosa sonrisa y saludaba a unos ex-compañeros de la armada revolucionaria.

.

.

.

Nami escucho voces al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo, se acercó a la puerta y estrujo su oreja contra la puerta de madera a fin de escuchar con mejor claridad.

-¡Sabo, como osas a traerlo, él no pertenece aquí!-, decía con fiereza el líder.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Él ES FAMILIA!-, también alzo la voz Sabo con indignación.

-¡QUÉ SEA MI HIJO NO LE DA EL DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ!-, le reprendió Dragón.

-¡QUÉ SEA MI HERMANO Y QUE SI LE APRECIE, SÍ LE DA EL DERECHO DE ESTAR AQUÍ!-, soltó el rubio sin medir lo que decía.

-¡SABO!-, gritó dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con enfado, tal acción hizo que Nami soltara un brinco.

-¡ÉL YA TIENE SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS, NO PODEMOS DARLE MÁS AL TRAERLO AQUÍ!-, respondió Dragón.

-¡ESA NO ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE, A LUFFY NO LE INTERESA TENER MÁS PROBLEMAS!-, dijo Sabo.

-¡CONOCES MIS RAZONES!-, le recordó el mayor.

-Dragon-san…-, hablo por primera vez la joven que se encontraba entre ellos, -Conocemos sus razones, pero yo también cargo la culpa, apoye a Sabo a traer a los Mugiwara por una razón personal, ambos fuimos egoístas-, finalizo Koala algo apenada.

-Koala, sigues con esa idea en la cabeza-, dijo Dragon con un toque de decepción en su voz

-…-, Nami no escucho respuesta por parte de la muchacha.

-Koala, tienes que dejarlo ir, puede ser tu hermana de sangre, pero eso no significa que…-, comenzó Dragón.

-¡Quiero sentir por un momento en mi maldita vida lo que se siente tener familia!-, interrumpió Koala comenzando a llorar en el hombro de Sabo, quien la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

La sala quedo en silencio, Nami no escuchaba otra cosa más que los leves sollozos de la chica, no hasta que el líder de la revolución hablo en unos minutos.

-Pueden quedarse-, dijo con un tono derrotado-, pero Koala…-, suspiro fuertemente-, no te decepciones cuando a la "Gata Ladrona" Nami sepa que eres su hermana biológica y no reaccione de una manera que tu esperabas-, finalizó

.

.

¿He-Hermana?

¡¿QUÉ?!

.

* * *

El banquete se acabó y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones. Le asignaron un lugar a la tripulación, y por falta de habitaciones las ocuparon por parejas. Todo parecía estar tranquilo; sin embargo, los pensamientos carcomían a la navegante, al espadachín y a la pequeña maestra de karate gyogin.

Koala se mordía el labio de la ansiedad. La necesidad de contarle a su hermana biológica la verdad, la estaba sacando de quicio. Pero un brazo rodeando su cintura la saco de sus pensamientos, tal parece que Sabo aún seguía despierto después de todo.

-Koala, ¿sigues pensando en eso? -, dijo el rubio con voz somnolienta.

-Sabo… tengo que decirle…-, decía la muchacha en un susurro apenas audible.

-Koala…-, comenzó el rubio pero se cayó al ver como la chica se volvía para verlo a cara. Al ver el rostro de ella, con miedo y tristeza, le impidió continuar.

-Sé que es demasiado precipitado,… y estúpido; pero la necesidad me carcome. Ella es… mi única familia…. No me malinterpretes, los revolucionarios son muy importantes para mí, pero… -, el resto resulto inaudible para Sabo pues ella hundió su cara en su pecho desnudo.

Sabo permaneció callado hasta que la muchacha se calmó, de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello o espalda. Cuando estuvo bien, la aparto amablemente para verla a la cara y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hazlo… yo te apoyare-, la animó -, yo te apoyare en lo que necesites. Si necesitas que este ahí contigo cuando se lo digas, estaré ahí. No importa lo que pidas, solo dímelo. Tan solo te pido algo a cambio… descansa por hoy, lo resolveremos mañana.

.

Koala mostro una pequeña mueca que Sabo tomo como el intento de una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella no tardo en devolverle el beso.

Con esta acción inicio el ritual de cada noche. Ritual en el que dos amantes probaban su amor en la penumbra de la habitación, en el lecho que compartían.

Aprovechando que Koala solo se encontraba en ropa interior, Sabo se adelantó en hundirse entre sus grandes pechos, sintiendo como ella se arqueaba. Jugo con cada uno con avidez, chupando sus pezones tan fuerte que los dejo hinchados y rojos. Koala soltaba gemidos de placer un tanto sonoros.

Él se colocó encima de ella mientras intentaba deshacerse del pequeño y transparente camisón, dejando al descubierto su delicado cuerpo. La recorrió con delicadeza deleitándose con las pronunciadas curvas que lo enloquecían. Ella también aprovechaba el tiempo y movía sus manos con velocidad admirable para sentir el fuerte y bien formado cuerpo de su amante.

El juego de los besos apasionados y la caricias ardientes continúo durante deliciosos y largos minutos. Los hizo soltar gemidos roncos y desear el momento en que ambos se convirtieron en uno.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, además de sus gemidos, era el sonido que hacían sus intimidades al unirse. El vaivén se transformaba. De desde lo más dulce y calmado hasta lo más errático y salvaje, este último siendo su ritmo favorito.

Sabo la penetraba tan profundo, fuerte y rápido que Koala estaba a punto de golpearse con la cabecera de la cama, y si lo hizo, no se dio cuenta al sentir tal placer. Él elevo su pierna hasta que esta se apoyó en su hombro. Un sonoro gemido se escapó de los labios de ambos al experimentar como las embestidas llegaban a puntos más profundos si era posible.

A este ritmo, los orgasmos no tardaron en llegar. La chica, con los pensamientos dispersos pudo contar cuatro deliciosos orgasmos. Y uno quinto cuando Sabo llego a la cúspide con ella, liberando toda sus esencia en ella.

Para evitar aplastarla, él le dio un beso al final e inmediatamente se tumbó a su lado. La rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el cremoso hombro de ella. Ambos, ante tal ejercicio extenuante, no pudieron escapar de los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El espadachín observo con recelo la cama matrimonial que se encontraba a sus pies. Esto era inaudito e inaceptable. Por varios minutos considero la idea de cortarla en dos.

-Nervioso… espadachín-san-, dijo la arqueóloga del grupo con una pequeña sonrisita adornando su rostro. Bien sabia el peliverde que esa sonrisa era su maldad saliendo a la superficie. _"Maldita mujer"_ maldecía.

-Estoy bien mujer-, dijo Zoro respirando profundamente.

Se acercó a uno de los lados de la cama y apoyo sus espadas en la pared. Se sentó en la cama y trato de relajarse. _"No, definitivamente no, no le daré el gusto a esa mujer, no dejare que me incomode o intimide"_ se dijo mentalmenteantes de acostarse y cerrar los ojos. No se atrevía a abrirlos por nada del mundo.

-Nami ha estado extraña estos días, especialmente hoy…-, soltó Robin esperando que el espadachín le dé su opinión.

-No tienes por qué llenar los silencios-, espeto él sin delicadeza.

-Tú también lo has notado-, Robin soltó una risita.

-Esa bruja siempre ha sido una bipolar-, afirmo aun sin abrir los ojos.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Robin se cambió y acostó reflexionando un poco antes de dormir. Pero el silencio no tardo en romperse.

-Mujer… es solo una idea… pero Nami y la chica esa, Koala acaso son…-, empezó.

-Sí, yo también lo sospecho-, le corto ella.

Zoro hizo un gruñido a forma de asentimiento y se volteó para darle la espalda a Robin. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Ninguno quiso hablar de la noche que pasaron juntos hace unos días. Él aún seguía confundido y ella quería más tiempo para pensar en ello. Por el momento, no querían hablar de eso.

* * *

El barullo del castillo no inicio hasta entrada las 10:00. Justamente la hora para desayunar.

La navegante ya se encontraba despierta desde hace más de una hora, se despertó con las náuseas matutinas que le estaban dando últimamente. Todo lo que había comido ayer, se había ido por el caño. Aunque el verdadero desafío de aquello fue deshacerse del agarre de Luffy sin despertarlo.

Podía seguir durmiendo, aunque lo aplastara un barco, pero si ella se iba de la cama, se despertaba ante cualquier movimiento.

Estaba sentada en el piso, apoyándose en la pared justo al lado del inodoro, tratando de regular su respiración y calmarse después de haber vomitado. Y escucho como Luffy se levantaba. Si se enteraba que había estado vomitando, seguro no la dejaba en paz hasta que le dijera la razón.

Trato de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible, se lavó la cara y abrió la llave para darse una ducha. Luffy no tardo en unírsele a los pocos minutos. Podría decirse que aprovecharon el agua de una manera muy pasional.

.

Capitán y navegante se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos y empezaron a comer ambos como si no hubiera un mañana. Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Nami continúo comiendo a grandes bocados sin importarle.

Luffy estaba de muy buen humor. A los poco minutos vieron como Sabo y Koala se acercaban para sentarse junto a ellos. Todos sonrieron cuando los saludaron.

-Veo que están de muy buen humor-, comento Sabo sonriente.

-Finalmente decidiste decirles sobre el pequeño príncipe pirata, ¿eh?-, dijo Koala para darse cuenta inmediatamente que había metido la pata. Y como cereza del pastel, lo dijo justo en el momento en que todo el comedor había guardado silencio.

Nami no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. El silencio ya se había prolongado mucho y no escuchaba ni pio de Luffy, pudo observar de reojo que se quedó estático aun mascando un gran bocado. Cuando finalmente se había armado de valor para levantar la mirada, vio a todos en shock.

Vio a lo lejos como incluso Dragon se había quedado estático ante la noticia. La mirada de él pasaba de ella a Luffy sin parar, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa.

Y por segunda vez desde su llegada, la tensión y el silencio reino en el castillo.

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno chicos, lamentablemente aquí termina el capítulo 10, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Si quieres ver TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. 5 REVIEWS y puedo subir el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. SI TIENEN CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN Y CON TODA CONFIANZA DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE YO CON GUSTO RESPONDO. También si tienen ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, la pueden dejar en los COMENTARIOS o pueden mandarme un MENSAJE.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor y espero verlos pronto. Aquí se despide su reina.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	12. Restaurando la Conexión

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chiquitos, aquí su reina LaReinedesNieges, reportándose tardíamente con otro capítulo de esta alocada historia. No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos, pero aun así puedo asegurar que todo ha sido gracias a ustedes.**

 **Quiero mandar especiales saludos a:**

 **\- Mandaranja**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- Warlus999**

 **\- sabina black**

 **\- BlnStr**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Monkey D. Ani**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- YosoyLuffy**

 **\- Selia G.N**

 **\- netokastillo**

* * *

 **Mandaranja: Jajajajajaja, para que me sonrojo :3 No tienes por qué agradecerme por eso, yo estoy aquí para eso, me gusta mantener una relación estrecha entre mis lectores, que confíen en mí y que no tengan pena. Jejejejeje, me disculpo por tardar tanto en la continuación pera ya sabes cómo quita tiempo la escuela; pero, aun así, lo logre para sacar este nuevo capítulo de mi retorcida mente XD, mente sexy como me gusta llamarle. Y no te preocupes que en este capítulo sabrás más sobre Nami y Koala, ya los deje mucho tiempo con la intriga :P Jajajajajaja ya sabes cómo es Zoro, ese es un menzito XD. Bueno cariño, lamentablemente me tengo que despedir de ti por ahora, pero esperare con ansias tu review. Un beso bien tronado y un abrazo asfixiante de oso que nos vemos pronto.**

 **Tatis GR: Obvi, no hay mejor historia de amor que Luffy X Carne :P Yo realmente estaba en una disyuntiva en cómo poner la reacción de Dragón, pero al final me decidí por el silencio pues hasta donde se conoce de él, como tú has dicho, es muy poco y no sé… sinto que en verdad es una persona reservada y dudo que haga una escena bien melodramática estilo mexicana, y dudo que se enoje con Luffy porque no tiene lugar para regañarlo cuando nisiquiera lo ha vista más que un par de veces. No sé, me pareció lo más indicado. Pero si tienes alguna idea, coméntamelo :D para mejorar. Y tu tranquila que en este capítulo sabrás sobre lo de Nami y Koala, jajajajaja no desesperes que yo vengo al rescate con más información XD. SaboXKoala is love, is life. Claro que deberían ser cannon, sería una blasfemia de la naturaleza si no sucede XD. Jajajajaja quería darle un poco de comedia con esa gran metida de pata, no se me ocurrió otra manera más divertida de dar anuncio a nuestro pequeño príncipe pirata** **. En cuanto a tu petición…. ES LA MEJOR FUCKING IDEA QUE HE ESCUCHADO NUNCA… ya puedo imaginarme la escena…. DIOS, TU IDEA VALE ORO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. Toma por sentado que tu idea la hare, ya tengo tema para el siguiente capítulo ¡TE AMO! LITERAL. Y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me tengo que depedir pero no esperes que pronto volveré con la hermosa reunión de Dadan :3 va a ser so cute ¡Te mando besos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón!**

 **Warlus999: Jajajajajaja no es mi intención dejarlos tanto tiempo con la intriga, pero el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para mí, que lo próximo que sé es que ya pasaron semanas desde subí el anterior capítulo. En serio me quiero disculpar contigo por mi tardanza, lo siento mucho. Me alegra que aun así el capítulo te haya gustado, es bueno saber que voy por buen camino ¡Espero verte pronto, un gran abrazo y un beso de corazón!**

 **sabina black: Que Bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo también llene tus expectativas. Jajajaja yo también quede algo sorprendida cuando le leí por primera vez la teoría de que Nami y Koala son hermanas, pero cuando termine de leer sinceramente me encontré convencida, tan solo piénsalo, es factible. Me duele el corazón al saber que te deje con la intriga, perdóname, espero este capítulo te deje satisfecha** **¡Me despido con una gran beso y abrazo y disfruta esta actualización al máximo!**

 **BlnStr: Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero estos días los he estado aprovechando para hacer todas las cosas que no puedo hacer durante el semestre. Siento que he estado dejando mi hábito de la escritura al lado y sinceramente eso no me agrada. No quiero hacer la promesa de que escribiré dentro de poco porque no me gusta romper mis promesas, porque no estoy segura si podre encontrar el tiempo para continuar escribiendo, pero aun sí, hare lo mejor que pueda. Es una alegría que te guste la historia, espero la disfrutes más, hare lo que pueda ¡Me despido con un gran abrazo y un gran beso!**

 **boons-007: Jajajajaja no me había dado cuenta hasta poco que me gusta hacer plot-twists. Ya estoy como German (chequen su canal de YouTube, que esta genial), digo que escribo y lo hago casi cada año XD. Es un alivio que tú eres fiel a esta historia, eres como mi consuelo. Sé que no puedo prometer nada, pero hare lo mejor que pueda para escribir cuanto más pueda, en el tiempo que pueda. El abrazo más cariñoso y empalagoso que puedo dar para ti, aprovechando la época del año, y me despido de ti con todo el dolor de mi corazón ¡Disfruta del cápitulo!**

 **Monkey D. Ani: Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi negro corazón por tus tres reviews. Qué bueno que te gusta la historia, y agárrate que vengo con más XD. Es una dicha saludarte y me despido con mucho cariño. Un beso bien tronado.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Que Bueno que te haya encantado, que es lo que busco en cada capítulo, que ustedes lo disfruten. No se me ocurrio otra forma más divertida que Koala metiera la pata al anunciar al pequeño príncipe pirata XD, me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte. Muchos abrazos y besos ¡Ahora, a leer!**

 **YosoyLuffy: Me disculpo de todo corazón por la tardanza. En verdad lo siento, intento todo lo que puedo. Bueno, no más discupas, prometo que terminare esta historia lo más pronto posible, para tu deleite :D Estoy emocionadísima de verte por estos rumbos, si no me equivoco (perdóname, tengo muy mala memoria) no te había visto por aquí. Es un placer saludarte y espero verte más seguido ¡Un gran abrazo y un beso bien tronado de bienvenida!**

 **Selina G.N: Es un placer volverte a ver, ya te extrañaba. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, me subes las esperanzas de cumplir mi sueño. Quiero escribir un libro algún día. Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho esperar, pero ya no más. Aquí está tu reina reportándose para continuar con esta alocada historia. Agradezco tu paciencia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **netokastillo: ¡Hey, si brillaste por tu ausencia! Es bueno verte de nuevo** **. Jajajajajajajaja ya lo creo. Simplemente la escena se me vino a la mente en un sueño super loco y no lo podía desperdiciar, inmediatamente me desperté y lo primero que hice fue agarra mi laptop para escribirlo XD. Me alegra el saber que aun lees mi historia, cortos pero aun así me encantan tus comentarios. Te mando un gran beso y un abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Por todo, desde su apoyo incondicional, sus valiosas opiniones, hasta sus visitas a esta historia. Me siento afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes como mis lectores, mil gracias a todos.**

 **Este capítulo tiene clasificación M (por contenido sexual explicito) así que ya están avisados. Si eres menor de edad, no hay problema, yo también lo soy; sin embargo, esta bajo tu propio criterio y responsabilidad que leas esto. Me disculpo de antemano si ven cualquier error de gramática o fallo en la redacción.**

 **Así mismo, esta historia es mía, y nadie la puede adaptar sin mi permiso. Di no al plagio.**

 **Sin más por decirles, espero tengan una lectura amena ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _-Restaurando la Conexión-_

Y por segunda vez desde su llegada, la tensión y el silencio reino en el castillo.

El primero en reaccionar fue el cocinero de la tripulación, quien rompió el vaso que sostenía debido a la presión que le ejerció. Deseaba actuar con naturalidad y demostrarle a sus nakamas que estaba feliz por su querida navegante y su capitán, pero solo se engañaba a sí mismo. La ira ahogaba a su mente y la agonía imponía monarquía absoluta en su corazón. Bajo su mirada aun en estado de shock mientras mantenía una pelea interna.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el resto de los presentes reaccionaran. Muchos no supieron que postura adoptar ante la situación e inmediatamente estos dirigieron su mirada a Dragón. No existía reacción en el todavía. Y el resto de la armada revolucionaria permanecía callada.

La risa estridente de Monkey D. Luffy rompió finalmente con la incómoda situación. El capitán reía alegremente siendo observable una sonrisa llena de orgullo, y esto se podía respaldar cuando el mismo inflo su pecho. El resto de la tripulación de los Mugiwara comenzó a reaccionar. Las sonrisas se pintaron en sus rostros felicitando al mismo tiempo a la pareja. Sabo y Ace, al igual que su hermano, rieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; no tardaron en ir con su hermano y abrazarlo efusivamente.

El miedo y los nervios que antes habían inundado a Nami desaparecieron al ver las reacciones de sus nakamas; sin embargo, Koala aún permanecía callada sintiéndose horrible por meter la pata de esa forma. La navegante toco su hombro haciendo que esta volteara y la abrazo.

\- No tienes que sentirte mal, Koala, sé que no fue tu intención. Además, ya era hora de que todos se enteraran-, susurro a su oído.

En respuesta, Koala abrazo más fuerte a su _hermana,_ aunque esta no lo supiera o al menos lo que ella creía. Al separarse Koala le dedico un pequeño y ahogado "Gracias".

 **-o-o-o-**

Al otro lado de la habitación, el rey de los Okamas observaba con inquietud al líder del Ejército Revolucionario.

\- Dragon-san…-, dijo Ivankov sabiendo de antemano la extraña "relación", si se le pudiera llamar así, que mantenía con el ahora Rey de los Piratas.

El hombre seguía en su lugar. Y todo este tiempo había estado observando a su hijo y en ocasiones a la mujer de pelo anaranjado que aparentemente iba a tener a su nieto. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora a fin de procesar la pesada información.

\- Ivankov -, dijo con la voz algo ronca.

El mencionado aguardaba pacientemente esperando la mejor respuesta.

\- Asegúrate que nadie me moleste, ni si quiera tú; no importa que tan urgente sea-, termino por decir dirigiéndose a la puerta y serrándola silenciosamente.

El Rey de los Okamas soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió aun cuando su jefe ya no podía verlo. Más para sí mismo que para él.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Ivan-sama?-, pregunto Robin acercándose siendo acompañada por el infame espadachín.

\- Fue mejor de lo que podíamos desear, ya saldrá cuando lo haya digerido… hay que darle espacio-, informo Ivankov.

Zoro gruño en forma de respuesta y volteaba a ver a la morocha que se encontraba a su lado. Ella miraba de vuelta a la mesa, sonriendo, viendo a sus nakamas. Sin embargo, la mirada del peliverde se dirigió inmediatamente al Ero-cook. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, conocía demasiado a ese maldito pervertido, demasiado para su gusto. Sabía que no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba. Esa sonrisa falsa no lo engañaba.

Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, cosa que no era muy difícil pues todos estaban aun con la parejita, agarro a Sanji del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo al pasillo. Cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y encaro al rubio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Marimo?-, dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Borrándote esa maldita sonrisa falsa… que no nos engañas-, dijo revelando sus intenciones.

\- No es una sonrisa falsa… ¡ESTOY FELIZ POR ELLOS, CARAJO!-, grito negándolo.

\- Ni tú mismo te la crees-, susurro con desprecio Zoro.

\- Y tú qué sabes, espadachín de cuarta….-, comenzaba a decir Sanji cuando su acompañante lo tomo de las solapas de su saco y lo aventaba violentamente contra la pared.

\- Acéptalo-, decía el peliverde

\- No

\- ¡ACEPTALO!

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡ACEPTALO, MIERDA!

\- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE ACEPTAR!

\- ¡ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ, PERDISTE!

\- ¿Perder qué?-, lo reto el rubio siseando.

\- ¡ELLA NO TE AMO, ELLA NO TE AMA, Y ELLA NUNCA TE AMARA! ¡ACEPTALO! ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS, QUE NO ESTAS TAN FELIZ COMO APARENTAS! -, termino de decir Zoro tratando de recuperando el aliento.

Sanji bajo la cabeza y en varios minutos no se dignó a devolverle la mirada. El pasillo permanecía en silencio hasta que el espadachín escucho ligeros sollozos por parte del rubio. Este último trataba evitar el llanto, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Tragándose su orgullo, Zoro dejo que llorara en su hombro, dándole unas palmaditas ocasionales en la espalda. No le gustaban estas situaciones sentimentales; sin embargo, sabía que su amigo lo necesitaba.

\- Yo… yo… no… -, susurraba entre sollozos Sanji.

\- Lo siento-, Zoro no sabía que más decir, no sabía cómo consolar a alguien, de cierta forma se sintió impotente.

El peliverde se separó de Sanji y se apoyó en la pared a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos, se mantuvo en silencio y su mirada la poso en el suelo, como así este fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Escucho como su acompañante se deslizaba por el suelo y se sentaba en el suelo, aún a su lado.

Zoro no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero había sido lo suficiente, Sanji ya se encontraba calmado e incluso ya había prendido uno de sus cigarrillos. Decidió dejarlo solo un rato.

\- No intentes nada, Ero-cook -, dijo Zoro tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Solo escucho como exhalaba, tomo su silencio como una afirmación. Alcanzo a girar el pomo y se detuvo al ver que Sanji hacia un amago de comenzar a hablar.

\- Ni una sola palabra de esto Marimo -, el espadachín asintió lentamente.

\- Gracias…-, escucho decir a Sanji. Gruño en asentimiento.

 **-o-o-o-**

Sanji sabía que ese gruñido significaba un _de nada_ , ¿cómo lo sabía?; lo quisiera o no, lo conocía demasiado.

Por primera vez en esa mañana, el cocinero de los Mugiwara esbozo una sonrisa genuina, diminuta, pero aun así genuina.

 **-o-o-o-**

Y sin arruinar su racha, los Mugiwara continuaron de fiesta de nuevo. Parecía que esos días nunca iban a tener descanso. El ambiente estaba inundado de gritos de alegría, buena música y ávidas conversaciones. Incluso Sanji se unió a la celebración y había recuperado su estado de ánimo, pues en estos momentos estaba coqueteando con casi todas las mujeres que se le pusieran enfrente.

En la mesa en que se encontraban los Mugiwara el Rey de los Okamas se les había unido, él estaba justo al lado de la arqueóloga. Era una velada muy hermosa pero su mente seguía ajena a la celebración. Dirigió su vista a la mesa donde se encontraban la pareja Real Pirata junto con los hermanos del Rey y sus parejas.

En la otra mesa, Nami y Nojiko hablaban animadamente mientras que la última tenía a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos. Sabo hablaba con Ace aún atento a lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor, todo contrario a Luffy siendo su plato lleno de carne su centro de atención. Tanto el rubio como Ace detuvieron su charla, se percataron de quien había entrado a el comedor silenciosamente caminando hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Se voltearon a ver entre sí e hicieron un pequeño gesto de asentimiento.

El rubio saco a bailar a su novia y Ace le susurro algo al oído de Nojiko, esta se levantó tranquilamente sin decir nada. La navegante no tardo en ver como Dragon se acercaba a ellos, no pudo evitar alarmarse e inmediatamente hizo amago de levantarse.

\- Quedate -, le susurro Ace deteniéndola con la mano en el hombro. Después de esto se alejó de la mano con la peliazul.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió a su posición original. A su lado Luffy ya había terminado su gran porción de comida y se limpiaba los dientes con su dedo meñique. Tenía una expresión relajada; sin embargo, cambio drásticamente cuando el Revolucionario se sentó frente a ellos. A Nami le daba miedo incluso respirar.

\- Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los piratas, el hombre más libre del mundo y aun así el hombre más buscado de todos los mares -, pronuncio por primera vez el hombre, su mirada estoica permanecía.

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo, las carcajadas y la música eran el centro de la celebración. No obstante, aquella mesa contrastaba en todos los sentidos. Era como si una burbuja envolviera a esa mesa, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella?-, fue la única respuesta que le dio el hombre de goma. Nami se tensó a su lado.

\- Explícate -, dijo Dragon. Su mirada, aun estoica, delataba un poco de confusión.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá? -, volvió a preguntar Luffy.

Ella lo volteo a ver de reojo. Hace algunas noches que Luffy lo había mencionado, antes de saber que Ace vivía.

 _ **& && Flashback &&&**_

 _Nami se despertó en la madrugada. La habitación estaba obscura y la noche tranquila. Sin embargo, el sollozo que se escuchaba a su lado la alarmo. Se incorporó aun adormilada y se volvió para ver a Luffy._

 _Él estaba de espaldas sentado en la orilla de la cama. Sus codos se apoyaban en sus piernas y su cara la escondía en sus manos. Sollozaba, lo sabía. Algo andaba mal y no le gustaba nada._

 _La mujer se hinco en la cama y se acercó. Lo abrazo por la espalda pasando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de él, recostando la cabeza en su espalda. Duraron así unos minutos hasta que Luffy se separó abruptamente levantándose. Y sin previo aviso empezó a romper cosas, cualquier cosa que tuviera en frente._

 _Nami se paralizo al verlo, pero de inmediato recupero la compostura. Se levantó rápidamente y le quito de las manos la silla que estaba a punto de lanzar. Sin perder tiempo lo tiro al suelo y se sentó sobre él de forma que podía ver su cara fácilmente, se encargó de retenerle los brazos. Al inicio Luffy forcejeaba, aunque sabía que se estaba conteniendo por ella, pero se fue calmando conforme los minutos. Unos momentos de silencio en la misma posición y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. La pelinaranja le soltó los brazos y Luffy se llevó las manos a los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas. No quería que ella lo viera así, débil._

 _\- Ace… Ace -, su voz era ronca. Nami se recostó sobre él, podía escuchar los bombeos de su corazón._

 _Estuvieron así unos pocas horas, él llorando por la muerte de su hermano y ella recostada sobre él acariciándole el pecho. Nami pudo escuchar que su corazón ya mantenía un ritmo normal y calmado. Levanto la cabeza y vio que ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando al techo de la habitación._

 _\- Mamá…-, susurro._

 _\- Luffy, ¿a qué te refieres?-, pregunto Nami confundida._

 _\- Olvida esto, Nami-, le pidió el chico de goma._

 _\- ¿Olvidar qué?-, volvió a preguntar. Ella se incorporó para sentarse en el suelo y Luffy aprovecho para levantarse y dirigirse de nuevo a la cama._

 _\- Lo que acaba de suceder… olvídalo-, respondió fríamente._

 _\- No -, dijo firmemente la pelinaranja._

 _Luffy tenso la mandíbula y ella decidió seguir hablando._

 _\- Luffy, si te sientes mal no tienes por qué ocultármelo a mí-, explicó acercándose._

 _\- El capitán no puede mostrarse débil a su tripulación-, Luffy repitió lo que alguna vez Zoro le había dicho, y tenía razón. De pronto se encontraba recostado en la cama, ella otra vez estaba encima de él._

 _\- ¿A sí que eso soy para ti? Solo alguien más de la tripulación -, dijo arrastrando las palabras._

 _Él iba a decir algo hasta que sintió su mejilla caliente y su cara se volteo bruscamente. Ella lo abofeteo. Volvió a posar su mirada en ella, estaba enojada y se notaba a lenguas._

 _\- Escúchame bien, capitán-, esto último lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo,- En estos momentos yo no soy alguien más de tu tripulación, no soy tu navegante, no soy tu nakama. En estos momentos soy tu pareja, soy yo quien te tiene que apoyar en estos momentos, soy yo quien se tiene que enterar de estas cosas, soy yo quien te ama a pesar de todo-, ahora bajo la mirada tratando de contenerse,- soy yo la que sufre cuando tú también sufres._

 _\- No tienes que ser fuerte ante mí, Luffy-, Nami trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar el llanto ,- No me interesa que tan fuerte seas ni que tan débil seas, lo que si me interesa es que confíes en mí. Que me digas que tienes para tratar de ayudar, porque ahora mismo… la impotencia me está matando._

 _Luffy no dijo nada pues un beso le fue suficiente para decirlo todo. Este era un beso lento, no había prisa. Querían aprovechar cada momento. Pronto se encargó de recorrer toda la hermosa y curvea figura de ella._

 _Sintió su cintura estrecha, sus pechos voluminosos, pero sobre todo su piel tersa. Le gustaba sentirla de esta forma, la piel de Nami contra la suya. De forma dulce le quito el camisón dejándola solo en sus pantis, aprovechando en el camino de recorrerla de nuevo._

 _La navegante en esos momentos se dejaba hacer por su capitán, la tomo de la cintura e hizo que ella ahora estuviera recostada en la cama. Arqueo la espalda al sentir sus besos en su piel, desde el cuello hasta sus pantorrillas, dando especial atención en sus pechos y, para deleite de ella, la cara interna de sus muslos._

 _Los gemidos ocasionales de Nami reconfortaron a Luffy, pues sabía que ella aún seguía con él, que seguía viva y por eso evitaría a toda costa que alguien la lastimara. No mientras él viva. Pasando a un poco más de acción, Luffy, estrujando sus pechos acerco su cara a su intimidad. Con su lengua aparto las pantis, ya muy mojadas, y comenzó a degustar._

 _Nami llego al delicioso paraíso y se sentía hecha de gelatina al sentir aun las sensaciones post-orgásmicas. No obstante, con la fuerza que le quedaba, enredo sus piernas en Luffy e hizo que su pene se acercara a su intimidad. Él entendió el mensaje y la penetro despacio y con cariño. Alterno el ritmo para que su unión fuera más larga._

 _Después del tercer orgasmo seguido, Nami ya no pudo llevar la cuenta. La resistencia de Luffy seguía en pie y pareció no flaquear hasta el final, dejo que su semilla inundara la vagina de su mujer cuando esta llego a su último orgasmo de la noche. Fue… maravilloso, pues la sensación de sentir a Luffy llenándola de esa forma era indescriptible._

 _Ella lo observo caer en brazos de Morfeo, y pronto lo acompañaría, tan solo quería ver los daños de la habitación. La mesa estaba rota, una cómoda hecha pedazos y dos sillas inutilizables. Muchos destrozos, sí. Pero por una razón no le importaba. Ahora mismo, no le importaba nada._

 _ **& && Fin de Flashback &&&**_

Dragon no respondía nada, solamente siguió observando a Luffy; este le devolvía la mirada igual de sería.

\- Dragon-san, entiendo que no…-, hablo por primera vez la mujer, siendo abruptamente cortada por el hombre.

\- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! -, le grito.

Nami se encogió en su asiento, inconscientemente llevándose una mano al vientre y bajando la mirada avergonzada.

\- ¡OI, NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARLE A MI NAVEGANTE! ¡TE PATEARE EL TRASERO SI LO HACES!-, Luffy se había levantado de su asiento. Nami alcanzo su mano e hizo que se volviera a sentar.

\- Gracias Luffy, tranquilo -, le susurro con dulzura.

Dragon soltó un gran suspiro antes de volver a hablar ,- Perdónenme, es difícil tener que recordar esto.

\- Pues no recuerdes nada más, tan solo dime dónde está mi madre-, ordeno Luffy aun un tanto enojado.

\- No lo sé…-, susurro Dragon.

Luffy, agarrando de la mano a su navegante, hizo amago de irse. Pero las próximas palabras del hombre hicieron que se volviera.

\- Aunque… puedo contarte sobre ella, todo lo que sé y recuerdo de ella -, sugirió.

Luffy se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente para poner atención. Nami, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, decidió dejarlos solos. Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza antes de irse, y se dirigió a acabar un pequeño cabo suelto.

 **-o-o-o-**

Sabo y Koala salían de la pista de baile para tomar unas copas cuando fueron interceptados por cierta pelinaranja.

\- ¿Me la puedo llevar unos cuantos minutos? -, pregunto agarrando de la mano a Koala.

\- Esta bien… pero te pido el resto de la noche-, dijo coquetamente el rubio al oído de su prometida. En respuesta, Koala susurro algo al oído de Sabo que hizo que este se pusiera tan rojo que parecía falorito.

Sabo se acercó a la barra y sin voltear, pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que decían. Puso toda su atención mientras servía los vasos.

\- Sé que soy tu hermana -, Nami no se fue con rodeos.

Sabo casi rompe la copa tirándola al suelo de la impresión, pero pudo atraparla en el último segundo. No escucho que su novia respondiera, seguro estaba en shock.

\- Los escuché hablar de esto a ti y a Sabo en la oficina con Dragon-, confeso la pelinaranja.

Koala no sabía que decir, decir que estaba asustada era poco, tenía miedo de su reacción.

\- ¿Y qué piensas?-, se las arregló para decir algo.

\- Que no es posible que no me hayas dicho antes-, susurro a punto de llegar al llanto, pero aun así con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

Koala también sonrió mientras empezaba a llorar, las hermanas se abrazaron sin reparo y se rieron juntas. Felices de haberse encontrado.

\- Estoy feliz y todo, pero …. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, no quieres pruebas? -, dijo Koala cuando se separaron, las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos.

\- Me escabullí y robe el archivo de nosotras para echarle un vistazo-, confeso la pelinaranja.

Sabo las vio a volver ver abrazarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Recorrió son su mirada el resto de la habitación y vio a lo lejos a su jefe hablando con Luffy.

 _Tal parecía que todos estaban restaurando la conexión._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno, lamento decir que este es el fin del capítulo número 11 de esta historia. Lamento que los dejara hasta aquí, pero tengo que dejar material para el próximo capítulo** **. Me despido por ahora, pero recuerden que siempre volveré con más.**

 **¡LES DESEO A TODA UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO! HA SIDO UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS Y SERA UN PLACER SERGUIR VIENDOLOS.**

 **Ya conocen todo, 5 REVIEWS y podré subir el PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. Si quieres VER TU NOMBRE en el PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR UN REVIEW. CUALQUIER DUDA pueden preguntar con toda confianza EN LOS COMENTARIOS O incluso PUEDEN ENVIARME UN MENSAJE PRIVADO con su pregunta. Estaré GUSTOSA DE RESPONDER.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Aquí unas pequeñas razones (hay más por su puesto) de la teoría de que Nami y Koala son hermanas, son escuetas y tienen muchos desperfectos, pero aun así lo creo, ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

 **° Tienen ciertos rasgos en común, como el color de su cabello y la forma de sus ojos.**

 **° Ambas tienen un pasado con los Gyogin, Nami vivió lo malo con ellos mientras que Koala vio lo bueno.**

 **° No conocen su origen, así que aún existe la probabilidad.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡PRÓXIMAMENTE, NUEVA HISTORIA LuNa!**

 **En mis próximas publicaciones me daré la libertad de darles más detalles, y si quieren saber ahora, y tiene preguntas, ya saben qué hacer.**

 **Me despido con toda la pena de mi corazón.**

 **Su reina, LaReinedesNieges.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**


	13. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chiquitos, aquí su reina LaReinedesNieges reportándose nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta alocada historia. Lamento si me tarde, pero últimamente el tiempo no lo encuentro y la inspiración se me ha escapado por varias semanas. Pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar abandonada esta historia.**

 **Cualquiera que quiera adaptar mi historia, tan solo tienen que pedir permiso, por favor no lo hagan de improviso. Di no al plagio.**

 **Quiero dar especiales agradecimientos a:**

 **\- Warlus999**

 **\- Mandaranja**

 **\- netokastillo**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Alice1420**

 **\- Selina G.N**

* * *

 **Warlus999: JAJAJAJAJA creo que se me paso un poquito la mano XD, un pequeño regalito para todos aquellos SanjiXZoro que estén perdidos por ahí; de todas formas, todos sabemos que entre ellos dos hay una conexión especial. Bueno, me alegra mucho que aun así te haya gustado el resto del capítulo. Jajajajaja espero verte pronto. Un gran abrazo y un beso.**

 **Mandaranja: Me confieso, deje tan abandonada la historia que incluso yo, la escritora, tuvo que releer todo de nuevo para volver a agarrar la onda. Es demasiada la vergüenza que quiero que la tierra me trague y me desaparezca. Jajajajaja al menos alguien a quien le gusto la escena de Sanji y Zoro XD, no sé, yo me entretuve mucho al leerla. Siento que en verdad se quieren, aunque no lo digan XD, se preocupan. Jajajajajaja que bueno que te gustara como continúe, yo estaba un poco nerviosa sobre cómo iban a reaccionar por mi ausencia. Koala también tiene mente sexy :3, jajaja ya lo veras después en mi próxima historia de KoalaXSabo :3. Muchos besos y un gran abrazo que te rompa todos tus dulces huesitos de tan fuerte :3 ¡Nos vemos!**

 **netokastillo: Jajajajaja perdóneme su real majestad XD. Me reverencio ante usted :P. Jejejejeje lamento decepcionarte pero no habrá plática de Dragon y Luffy, sinceramente no supe ni como empezar, así que se los dejo a su imaginación :P, perdóname. Un gran saludo para ti también y espero verte en el próximo capítulo.**

 **boons-007: Jajajajaja sorry, pero no soy buena organizando mi tiempo para escribir. Es triste y puede ser demasiado factible que la historia termine para el 2020, pero lamentablemente me entristece que leas uno de mis anuncios al final. Ahí ya verás por qué. :D Me alegro que hayas alcanzado a leer el capítulo, lo subí en el momento indicado** **. Awwwwwwww me anima como no tienes idea que te haya gustado. #Hailboons-007, mi siervo más fiel :3. Jajajajajaja te nombro mi mano derecha y tranquilo, que si decido hacer mi propia tripulación tu serás mi segundo al mando XD. Un gran abrazo de oso para ti y muchos besos que te extrañare hasta el próximo capítulo ¡DISFRUTA DEL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Alice1420: Más tarde que pronto, te traigo la continuación a este casi abandonado fic. Ya hasta cuando me puse a volver a escribir siento que le tuve que quitar unas cuantas telarañas XD. Espero disfrutes el capítulo y que no haya bajado la calidad a como los hacia antes. Mucho gusto. Un gran abrazo y un beso.**

 **Selina G.N: Sí, la voy a continuar. Perdóname, pero últimamente la escuela me ha quitado mucho tiempo. He mantenido mi promedio de 97 y me gustaría mantenerlo así. Muy apenas tengo tiempo para dormir, pero ya mero entro a las vacaciones, que espero sea mi oportunidad para volver a escribir de manera constante. Agradezco tu comentario y espero disfrutes de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, este ya es el segundo capítulo del 2017. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien estos días festivos cómodamente en casa y con su familia. Un gran abrazo y un besote bien tronado para todos los que en este momento me están leyendo.**

 **Este capítulo es clasificación T (por mención y ligera redacción de escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. Me disculpo por cualquier error de gramática u ortográfico que encuentren por el capítulo.**

 **Más información sobre la nueva historia LuNa hasta el fondo ¡No se la pierdan! Sin más con que retrasarlos, los dejo leer en paz.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _\- ¿Acaso tienes Miedo? -_

Nami abrazo por última vez a sus hermanas sintiendo el dolor aplastando su corazón. Ya hasta le deban ganas de quedarse con ellas, pero deba seguir, debía de cuidar de su atolondrado capitán y su tripulación. Sin ella, seguro y no llegaban a la próxima isla del Nuevo Mundo.

\- Las voy a extrañar demasiado-, se las arreglo a decir Nami con su voz ronca del llanto.

\- Y nosotras a ti-, aseguro la peliazul mientras Koala rebuscaba algo en su pantalón.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de hacernos Vivre Cards-, dijo la chica de cabellos acaramelados ante la mirada confusa de las otras.

\- ¿Y cómo diablos lo hiciste? No se supone que tienes que tener uñas de nosotras-, pregunto un poco asustada Nojiko.

\- Una buena revolucionaria nunca revela sus secretos-, se excusó Koala con una sonrisita traviesa.

Las dos suspiraron resignadas sin poder evitar sonreír. Agarraron un trozo de las Vivre Cards y se dieron un último abrazo. Después de esto, la pelinaranja subió al majestuoso Sunny y no aparto la mirada de la isla hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Luffy, que hasta hace unos momentos se había despedido de sus dos hermanos, estaba riendo a carcajadas por algo que estaban haciendo él, Usopp y Chopper en medio de la cubierta.

Nami no pudo evitar reír bajito al ver a Robin y Zoro. Robin, quien estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de casi mil páginas, estaba recostada en su silla de playa justo al lado de donde Zoro estaba dormido en el suelo recargado la silla. Los observo un rato más y después su mirar retorno al mar.

Sus nakamas habían hecho nuevos amigos en la Base Revolucionaria; ella había vuelto a ver a su hermana Nojiko y a la vez descubrió a su hermana biológica Koala; Luffy _"restauro"_ la nula conexión que tenía con su padre, y ahora Zoro y Robin parecían más juntos que nunca. Definitivamente era una buena época para los Mugiwara.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

Los meses habían pasado y la tripulación en esos momentos no tenía ningún rumbo en específico. Podría decirse que en esos momentos se encontraban vagabundeando por los mares. Sin embargo, la navegante tenía una petición que hacerle al capitán. Tan solo esperaba el momento indicado para decirle.

Ya era de madrugada, pero aun así la mayoría de los tripulantes seguían despiertos. Entre ellos se encontraba Franky quien, para su infortunio, seguía trabajando en el Sunny. Justamente en la tarde, Nami le había avisado que la habitación principal necesitaba unas "ligeras reparaciones" como ella le había dicho. Pero deben saber que por "ligeras" se refería en realidad a "exhaustivas".

Lo más destacado que podía mencionar: una pared a medio destruir, una mesa rota y la madera de la cama hundida sin ningún remedio. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en la habitación? Franky no lo quería saber, tan solo quería terminar para irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Nami estaba retocando un mapa que había dejado a medio hacer en su cuarto de navegación. Luffy estaba acompañándola. Y para evitar que hiciera tanto alboroto, ella le había dado unas cuantas hojas de mala calidad y unos lápices simples para que dibuje. Sorprendentemente, se mantuvo callado, completamente concentrado en su propio trabajo, o al menos así lo fue hasta que cayo rendido en el suelo.

Nami se estiro y soltó un largo y pesado bostezo. Soplo ligeramente a su mapa para que se secara la tinta y echándole un último vistazo, se levantó para guardarlo en su lugar correspondiente. Se volvió sobre sus talones cuando escucho que Franky le hablaba.

\- Nami, ya está lista la SUPER habitación-, anuncio el ciborg con el pulgar arriba.

\- Gracias, Franky-, respondió Nami con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente que vio a Franky seguir caminando por el pasillo para ir a la habitación, se dio la tarea de despertar a Luffy. Se hincó a su lado y con su mano le acarició el cabello desordenado. No pudo evitar darle un fugaz beso en los labios antes de susurrarle que se levantara.

Resulta obvio el hecho de que Luffy no se haya despertado, pero aun así medio dormido se levantó con la ayuda de la navegante. En cuestión de minutos llego para tirarse en la cama cual estrella de mar, sin siquiera cambiarse.

La navegante se cambió a su camisón negro para después hacer a un lado a Luffy y acostarse apropiadamente en la cama. Una vez recostada en su hombro, sintió como el moreno se acomodaba para aprisionarla con su cuerpo; enredo sus piernas con las suyas y paso su brazo por su estrecha cintura y abultado vientre de 8 meses.

A punto de entregarse a brazos de Morfeo, el último pensamiento de Nami que la acompaño en sus sueños, fueron las maravillosas experiencias que ha pasado con su atolondrado capitán. _Quien pudiera decir que terminaría junto a él, quien diría que llegaría a tener un hijo con él, que pronto llegaría a ser su esposa. ¿Quién dijo que era inocente?_

* * *

Los días pasaron desde esa noche hasta que llegaron al East Blue. Queriendo mantener a Nami a salvo y lejos al hijo del capitán de los ojos del mundo, la tripulación del Rey Pirata decidió volver a aguas más tranquilas; teniendo así la oportunidad de saludar a viejos amigos.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Luffy quiso visitar primero una isla, una en específico. Permaneciendo el misterio, el capitán solo dio a conocer el nombre de la isla a su navegante para inmediatamente poner el curso; a pesar de las insistencias de todos, nunca lograron que ninguno de los dos diera el nombre ni la importancia que era para Luffy.

A este último se le vea muy melancólico durante el viaje. Existían momentos en los cuales se veía eufórico, con la necesidad de llegar lo antes posible. No fue hasta un largo tiempo en altamar, donde su alimento ya escaseaba y era distribuido con mano dura por Sanji, que llegaron a la prometida isla.

Todos salieron a cubierta cuando comenzaron a escuchar un alboroto. Una serie de gritos que exclamaba el nombre de su capitán animadamente, y como este reía abiertamente; esa risa marca Mugiwara.

* * *

Makino atendía el bar animadamente. El ambiente era jovial y cálido, canciones se cantaban a todo pulmón y los vasos de cristal chocaban cada cinco segundos. Todos callaron para saludar con sus copas en alto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al alcalde del pueblo. Inmediatamente, el semblante cambio al ver a viejo faltándole el ambiente, quien había avanzado lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bar.

\- Luffy ha regresado -, susurro jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para amontonarse en la puerta. Makino permaneció donde estaba, aun en estado de shock. Llevándose una mano a la boca, y con los ojos llorosos, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba el alcalde. Sosteniéndose mutuamente, salieron dándoles así la luz del día.

Rápidamente, llegaron a la costa para ver el majestuoso barco con el sonriente león al frente. Rodeados por la multitud con gritos de exclamación y alegría, Makino distinguió a pesar de la distancia aquella risa que durante muchos años escucho correteando por el pueblo, jugando por el monte y sentado frente a ella en uno de los taburetes de su bar. Sin poder controlar su llanto, observo como el joven de goma salía disparado para quedar frente a ellos. Ella fue a su encuentro.

Mientras el Sunny anclaba en el pequeño puerto, la peliverde continúo abrazando al hombre del sombrero de paja. Rompieron el abrazo hasta que escucharon los pasos de una mujer en tacones, una vez que se separaron vio como Luffy se estremecía con temor; no paso mucho hasta que vio como este terminaba en el suelo con un gran chichón sobre su cabeza. Levanto la vista para ver una mujer muy hermosa con cabello naranja. Se detuvo un momento en el prominente vientre que esta lucía.

\- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡Podrías caerte! ¡Me matas del susto! -, dijo esta con el puño en alto y con la otra mano sosteniendo su vientre.

\- Pero, Nami… -, dijo quejándose el Rey Pirata.

\- Nada de "peros" -, sentenció.

Otras seis personas se acercaron sonriendo nerviosamente ante la actitud de la navegante que acababa de avergonzar al hombre más fuerte de todos los mares ante un pueblo entero. Bueno, todos excepto una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y curvas peligrosas.

Recomponiendo la postura, Luffy sonrió a todo el mundo y grito…

\- ¡He regresado!

Todos gritaron de emoción mientras cargaban al celebrado y lo llevaban al bar de Makino para que tomara algo decente. Makino se quedó atrás apreciar más la tripulación y amigos de su _hijo_. Porque para ella, ese pequeño hombre era su hijo.

Se sobresaltó para una ver un esqueleto bien vestido y un hombre con muchas partes robóticas. Sin embargo, su atención fue dirigida a la mujer embarazada que en esos momentos se encontraba hablándole.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Nami -, saludo con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- El gusto es mío, soy Makino -, respondió dulcemente.

\- Luffy me ha contado mucho sobre usted. Permítale presentarle a todos -, dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano para que saludara al resto de la tripulación.

Después de las presentaciones, entraron al bar para ver como todos cantaban con Luffy; este llamo la atención de Brook una vez entro.

\- ¡Eh, Brook! Haz algo de música. ¡Únanse chicos! -, exclamo entre risas.

El escándalo no tardo en armarse.

Estaban sentados Sanji, Ussop, Zoro y Robin en una mesa observando a su alrededor, bebiendo ocasionalmente de su vaso que fue amablemente servido por Makino.

\- Quien lo pudiera decir, los mejores hombres vienen de los lugares más pequeños -, comento la arqueóloga observando como su capitán hablaba animadamente con la peliverde, observando a su vez esa sonrisa llena con cariño que ella le dedicaba.

\- Exceptuando a este idiota cejas de remolino -, se burló Zoro.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de alga?! -, respondió el cocinero a la defensiva.

Pronto, la pelea entre ambos creció. Robin, aprovechando la situación y con comentarios muy certeros, logro que la discusión se desenvolviera a una pelea por quien podía beber más.

\- Das miedo, Robin -, dijo el francotirador al ver a Zoro y Sanji bebiendo con agresividad dirigiéndose miradas de odio. La mujer solo rio bajito como respuesta.

Luffy pronto se unió al banquete que Makino preparo para su llegada, dejándola así sola. Nami se acercó a la barra donde estaba la mujer y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Lamento todo el alboroto que está haciendo este idiota -, se disculpó atentamente.

\- Para nada. Hace años que deseaba escuchar este alboroto -, dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua, al cual acepto la navegante.

\- ¿Te vas a casar? -, pregunto al ver la mano de Nami.

\- Sí -, respondió mientras acariciaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

\- Luffy… -, susurro sonrojándose, - en realidad esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí -.

\- Muchas felicidades pequeña -, se acercó para abrazarla.

\- Gracias -, respondió.

\- ¿Y cuando nace el bebé? -, pregunto mientras le pedía permiso con la mirada a la madre para tocar el vientre.

\- Cómo en un mes más -, dijo mientras le daba permiso.

\- Seguramente será hermoso -, comento sonriendo.

\- Seguro será tan revoltoso como su padre -, suspiro divertida Nami.

Las mujeres continuaron platicando animadamente.

* * *

Era de madrugada y apenas la fiesta había acabado. Todos regresaron al barco solamente para pasar la noche. Sin embargo, Zoro se mantenía despierto observando el horizonte mientras descansaba en el puesto de vigía.

No se volvió cuando escucho a alguien entrar a la habitación, esos pasos elegantes ya le decían quién era.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? -, rompió el silencio la mujer.

Él negó con la cabeza. Sintió como ella se acomodaba a su lado.

Pasaron un largo tiempo en silencio. De forma sutil, Robin se fue acercando peligrosamente al espadachín hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente juntos cómo para que él pudiera sentir la piel tan suave de ella contra sus músculos.

Aprovechando que él estaba con la guardia baja, ella se subió a su regazo y pronto se inclinó para acercar su boca al cuello de él. En esta posición, Zoro pudo sentir claramente los voluminosos pechos de la arqueóloga fuertemente presionados contra su musculoso pecho. Él se tensó ante tal acción.

\- ¿Qué tienes, espadachín-san? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? -, susurro Robin coqueta.

De pronto, sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura y de forma brusca, pero aun sin causarle dolor, la empujo contra la pared. Sintió como las manos de Zoro comenzaban a recorrerla con ansiedad. Gimió al sentir como una de estas se encontraba con su intimidad, pellizcando de improvisto su ya hinchado clítoris.

\- ¿Miedo?... Nunca -, escucho la voz ronca del segundo al mando; su aliento en su cuello la hizo arquearse.

Esa noche, Zoro la hizo de su propiedad más de una vez. Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro mientras sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, rápido y ardiente.

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Bueno chiquitos, lamento decir que este es el fin del capítulo 12 y antepenúltimo de toda la historia. Lo siento, pero ya estaba llegando a su fin** **. Ya tengo su epílogo planeado, por una última promesa que le hice a Mandaranja, quien me dio la chispa que me faltaba para terminar la historia. Lo siento de verdad chiquitines.**

 **Pero no se me mueran, que pronto volveré con dos historias más de One Piece, una LuNa y otra SaboXKoala. Aquí más detalles.**

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

 **NUEVA HISTORIA LuNa**

 **Recientemente, en otro de mis fics (Acuerdo Perfecto O.P.) di a conocer las próximas historias que yo publicaría pero tengo una actualización que hacer y decir.**

 **La próxima historia que iba a traducir la cancele porque no me gusto el rumbo que tomo (uno de la pareja principal que yo seguía se hizo gay y sinceramente me partió el corazón) así que decidí ya no traducirla. En otras palabras, abandone el proyecto.**

 **Recientemente me puse a leer historias en inglés y descubrí una historia LuNa que me fascino. Contacte con el autor y en poco tiempo respondió mi mensaje, permitiéndome traducirla. Pronto les daré más detalles sobre cual historia es. Si tiene preguntas, pueden ponerlas en los Reviews o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado.**

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

 **PROXIMA HISTORIA SaboXKoala**

 **Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria**

 **Ya está listo el título y la idea general. Saldrá al aire después de que termine la próxima historia que pienso traducir. Les pido, a los que la estén esperando, paciencia. Si quieren más detalles o peticiones, pueden decirme en los Reviews o me pueden mandar un mensaje privado.**

 **-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Me despido de nuevo chicos, espero verlos a todos muy pronto ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Se despide con todo el dolor de su corazón hasta el próximo capítulo en unos meses…**

 **Su Reina, LaReinedesNieges.**


	14. Recibiéndote

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Hola chicos, les traigo recién salido del horno, el último capítulo que tengo listo hasta ahora de este maravilloso fic. Espero les guste, en lo que a mí respecta, me pareció muy emotivo y definitivamente es algo que ansiare que pase en el manga y anime.**

 **Cualquiera que quiera adaptar mi historia, tan solo tiene que pedir permiso, por favor no lo hagan de improvisto. Di no al plagio.**

 **Quiero mandarles especiales saludos a:**

 **\- Mandaranja.**

 **\- Aqua Rules.**

 **\- Alice1420.**

 **\- Warlus999**

 **\- boons-007**

* * *

 **Mandaranja: Es a vergonzante, pero si, no es posible que hasta a mí se me haya olvidado lo que estaba escribiendo. Cuando los releí me di cuenta de lo pésimo que escribo XD definitivamente tengo que darle una pulida a los anteriores capítulos. Jajajajaja, es bueno saber que te encanto, pero aquí te traigo la continuación lo más pronto que puedo para que no te sientas tan mal. Muchos besos y abrazos. Sería un honor volver a verte en los comentarios.**

 **Aqua Rules: Hi! I really appreciate your comment, it makes me feel very proud of what I write. I also thought it was a nice touch that Luffy got back home, I would really love to see that in the anime, someday. Jajajajaja you can count on me about the baby thing, I highly recommend you to read this chapter, if you get what I mean** **. Tons of hugs and kisses and see you on the reviews!**

 **Alice1420: Jajajajaja, esos Mugiwara que son bien fiesteros. Sí, planeo hacer de ese un capítulo bastante largo, quiero explayarme en detalles. Sera un gusto seguir viendo por aquí y sobre todo escuchar tu opinión del tan esperado final. Mucho gusto y nos vemos en los comentarios. Un gran abrazo y un beso.**

 **Warlus999: Awwwwwwwwww, que bonito comentario. Jajajajaja, tu sabes, esas cosas raras que salen de esta cabecita loca XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio me ha hecho muy feliz. ¡Te espero en los comentarios!**

 **Boons-007: Espero te haya ido excelente en tu examen de ingreso, te deseo mucho éxito. Me alegra saber que aun te gusten mis historias a pesar de los largos periodos de inactividad que suelo tener. Mmmm, yo diría que unos 17 o 18 años, me avisas por mensaje si estoy en lo correcto. Yo también te he extrañado, a ti y a todos mis lectores. Jajajajaja, sería muy bonito conocer a mis lectores, pero todo lo arruina la geografía. Un gran abrazo y un beso y te espero en el último capítulo.**

 **_o- PONER LÍNEA -O_**

 **Por su gran apoyo y sus fantásticos comentarios. Son de verdad reconfortantes a la hora de continuar con la historia. Muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno chicos, este ya es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Está por llegar a su fin, perdónenme. Un gran abrazo y un besote bien tronado para todos los que en este momento están leyéndome.**

 **Este capítulo es clasificación T (por vocabulario y algunos tecnicismos), de forma que ya están avisados. Este capítulo no incluye una escena sexual. Me disculpo desde ahora si encuentran cualquier error de gramática u ortografía a lo largo del capítulo.**

 **Sin retrasarlos mucho más, los dejo leer en paz.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _\- Recibiéndote -_

Era de madrugada y tanto el capitán como la navegante ya se encontraban vestidos, preparados para salir. Nami se decidió por un vestido rojo de una pieza que funcionaba casi como una bata, siendo que se amarraba de ambos lados para resaltar sus pechos ya crecidos por el embarazo y el vientre de ocho meses; unos aretes de oro y rubís, y unos zapatos de tacón medianos. Luffy por el otro lado sus usuales bermudas, una chaqueta de capitán negra muy elegante y su inseparable sombrero de paja.

Bajaron del barco cuando la luna seguía reinando esa hermosa noche estrellada. Nami tomo de la mano a Luffy dándole a entender que ella lo seguiría.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano? -, bostezo sin poder controlarlo la navegante.

\- Siempre hay alguien despierto -, aseguro él manteniendo una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio.

El morocho lideraba el camino. Él podría perderse por muchos lugares y podría no recordar muchos caminos, pero aquel lo había recorrido incontables veces cuando era tan solo un niño. Suspiro al recordar todas esas veces que corría por ese sendero en compañía de sus hermanos y la primera vez que camino por esa misma tierra junto con su abuelo.

Confiando en Luffy, Nami solo atino a seguirlo sin levantar la vista del camino para evitar tropezarse con cualquier roca que apareciera; ocasionalmente su vista se dirigía a los árboles que rodeaban su senda.

De pronto, él se detuvo. Levanto la vista para observar una pequeña casa que se alzaba en los primeros rayos del amanecer. Cuando ella se había dado cuenta, Luffy ya estaba casi frente a la puerta. Lo alcanzo justamente cuando toco ligeramente con los nudillos aquella madera envejecida.

Escucharon unos cuantos murmullos dentro para después escuchar el silencio absoluto. Por debajo de la puerta vieron a una sombra acercarse. Una voz algo fuerte habló.

\- Váyase -, dijo tajante.

\- Lo hice, pero ahora he regresado a casa -, contesto firmemente el Rey Pirata.

La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a la dueña de aquella voz. Era una mujer de complexión robusta y cabello largo rizado y ligeramente anaranjado. No se movió ni un centímetro desde que abrió la puerta. Por acto reflejo, Nami apretó el agarre de su mano con la de su capitán.

\- Luffy… -, susurro la bandida antes de caer completamente desmayada.

La mujer, a la que sus compañeros nunca habían visto derramar lágrimas, ahora lloraba a moco tendido abrazando al joven muchacho una vez que esta volvió en si del desmayo. Toda la banda se regocijo al ver a su pequeño de vuelta.

Las mandíbulas cayeron cuando Luffy explico que Nami, la mujer que lo acompañaba, era su prometida e iba a tener a su hijo. Dicha revelación amerito más comida.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? -, sonreía Dadan dándole unas fuertes palmadas a Luffy en la espalda.

\- ¡Viva el Rey y la Reina Pirata! -, coreaban todos alzando sus copas.

Nami se sentía dichosa al lado de aquel hombre. Habían pasado por tanto juntos…. ¿cómo no podía amarlo? Él había estado emocionado por que ella conociera a su familia, tanto que hasta acepto levantarse temprano solo para verlos de nuevo. Acaricio su vientre con ternura sintiendo como el bebé se removía bajo su tacto. Últimamente andaba muy inquieto, pero solamente se removía cuando escuchaba la risa de Luffy, lo cual era muy a menudo. Dios, ya lo quería tener en sus brazos.

La reunión duro toda la mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde hasta que se despidieron y bajaron de nuevo a la villa. Todos sin excepción se despidieron de ellos con un gran abrazo. Dadan abrazo tan fuerte a Luffy que casi le rompe una costilla. La mujer se detuvo un poco más con la joven navegante.

\- Cuida de él, sigue siendo un gran bruto -, susurro entre risas en medio del abrazo.

\- Lo prometo -, sonrió Nami una vez que ambas se separaron.

Aun siendo despedidos a lo lejos por todos, retornaron por el sendero para bajar de la montaña. A mitad del camino Luffy cargo a Nami en brazos porque esta le estaba empezando a doler mucho los pies. Su avanzado embarazo le impedía caminar mucho sin importar que tipo de zapatos usara. No tardaron tanto en llegar a la isla hacia el pueblo donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

Robin estaba hablando animadamente con Makino, Zoro bebía unas cuantas copas con algunos hombres del pueblo, Sanji coqueteando con unas chicas y el resto jugaba con los niños de la villa. Luffy no tardo en unirse a ellos y Nami se dirigía a donde estaban ambas mujeres.

\- Makino, ¿crees que pueda preguntarte algo? -, dijo tomando asiento junto a ellas.

\- Por supuesto, lo que sea-, contesto mientras le servía un vaso con limonada.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Akagami Shanks? -, pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida observando la reacción de la mujer.

\- Me gustaría poder decir que lo sé, pero hace ya muchos meses que no lo veo -, contesto algo triste la peliverde.

\- Sé que esta por el East Blue, pero quería ahorrarme tiempo en buscar cada isla -, suspiro la Reina Pirata.

\- Bueno, no sé si este allí, pero cada vez que viene al East Blue pasa por allí… es una pequeña isla desierta, con gusto te la puedo señalar en un mapa -, dijo Makino.

\- Te lo agradecemos -, hablo Robin sirviéndose otro vaso de la gran jarra.

* * *

Estuvieron ahí casi toda una semana. Nami había estado teniendo malestares y Chopper recomendó que por lo pronto no zarparan al mar hasta que ella se sintiera mejor. Todos lo tomaron como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Además, no podía evitar las carcajadas cuando Makino les contaba las travesuras que Luffy hacía cuando este era pequeño. Todos, con los relatos de la mujer, se dieron cuenta que su capitán ya era una persona de admirar aun siendo este muy joven. Nunca dejo solo a ningún amigo.

Sanji se había lucido y había preparado unos deliciosos postres que disfrutaban en el bar de Makino. Comían tan desorganizadamente como siempre que nadie noto como Nami se comenzaba a remover en su asiento. De pronto sintió como algo liquido recorría sus piernas después de unos cuantos dolores en el abdomen.

\- Chopper… creo que…. -, dijo llamando la atención de todos sosteniéndose el vientre.

\- No hay tiempo que perder -, declaró Chopper una vez que proceso lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se transformó y cargo a Nami mientras Makino susurraba algo de una habitación que tenía libre arriba del bar. Sin perder ningún segundo, Robin mando a Sanji y Usopp por todas las cosas que Chopper había reclamado como necesarias para que en el parto no hayan demasiadas complicaciones.

El resto permaneció expectante a próximas noticias. A diferencia del parto de su sobrina Yue, Luffy estaba de lo más nervioso, casi al borde del ataque cardiaco. Se mordía las uñas y continuamente, con el paso de las horas, tocaba la puerta en donde se encontraba Nami gimiendo de dolor. Zoro reiteradamente tuvo que detener a su capitán para evitar un alboroto.

Los sentimientos de Chopper no estaban muy alejados de los de Luffy. No mentiría, en verdad estaba nervioso. Este era apenas el segundo parto que el enfrentaba y siendo la madre la futura Reina Pirata con el Rey Pirata hecho un manojo de nervios tras la puerta no era de mucho consuelo para su salud mental. Suprimió sus miedos y se concentró para evitar cualquier error.

Pasaron unas largas y tortuosas horas para que Nami se haya dilatado completamente antes de comenzar a pujar. Nami soportaba bien el dolor físico y la fatiga, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos no era nada comparado con todo lo que había sentido en su vida. Ella comenzaba a perder las fuerzas para caer irremediablemente de bruces en la cama cuando Chopper le aviso que él bebe estaba coronando.

Robin apretaba la mano de la pobre mujer mientras esta gritaba pujando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose un tanto impotente le acariciaba el cabello para proporcionarle un poco de calma en aquellos momentos tan estresantes.

Nami no pudo evitar soltar un grito dando su máximo esfuerzo para escuchar pronto el llanto de su pequeño bebe. Sintiéndose liberada del intenso dolor y la presión de su abdomen cayo en la cama tratando de recuperar las energías.

\- Mi bebé… -, susurro levantado sus brazos para que el renito se lo entregara.

Tras unos momentos de haber cortado el cordón umbilical y haber limpiado la sangre del bebe, Chopper se lo entregó a la navegante para que esta lo acunara entre sus brazos. Makino, también presente en la sala ayudando en lo que podía al Chopper, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante como aquella que portaba Nami observando a su pequeño hijo.

El bebe seguía llorando y pataleando en brazos de su madre. Nami se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y llamo la atención del doctor para comentarle su inquietud. Sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, Chopper tomo al pequeño para examinarlo en busca de cualquier malestar.

Pasaron los minutos y el bebe no dejaba de llorar. Chopper pronto tomo una manta y cubrió su cabeza y la del pequeño ante la reacción de este hacia la luz. Hace solo un momento había intentado abrir sus ojos, pero los cerro de inmediato y lloro con mayor intensidad dando a entender que no soportaba la luz. Una vez bajo la obscuridad de la manta, el bebe abrió los parpados para asombrar a Chopper con unos intensos ojos de color violeta. Fue retirando lentamente la manta para darle oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la luz hasta que se despojó de ella por completo.

Chopper ya había leído acerca de esta condición, ya había niños que habían nacido con dicho color de ojos, pero esto era extremadamente raro; más que el Haki del Conquistador. Le explico a Nami la situación para no alarmarla y que no había ningún otro problema, era inofensivo.

Las mujeres de la estancia se embelesaron con el intenso color violeta. Saliendo del trace, Robin se encargó de avisar al resto.

\- Es un sano niño. Pueden pasar, pero no hagan mucho escandalo -, aviso la arqueóloga con una sonrisa en los labios.

El primero en entrar a la habitación fue el capitán quien se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama en la que se encontraba su hijo y futura esposa. Una vez a su lado, observo con admiración a su hijo con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Su piel era pálida y su nariz respingada como la de su madre, su cabello azabache como su padre. Su cara era adornada con los hermosos ojos que poseía. Pero más allá de todo aquello, se notaba a lenguas que ese niño era hijo de Luffy. Las facciones eran muy parecidas.

\- Chicos, les quiero presentar a Erick… el pequeño príncipe pirata -, anuncio Nami con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Aquel día de la Era Pirata de Monkey D. Luffy, nació el heredero al "trono".

 _Monkey D. Erick._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja no duden en transmitírmela por comentarios o mensaje.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	15. ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?

**¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?**

 **Aquí LaReinedesNieges escribiendo por última vez para esta maravillosa, apasionada y, quiero pensar, original historia. Lamento mucho si he tardado en subir este último capítulo, pero a pesar de estar en periodo vacacional he tenido muy poco tiempo debido a unos estudios que estoy tomando, además que estoy tomando mi propio tiempo de ocio más allá de la escritura.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a: Warlus999, Aqua Rules, Mandaranja, Alice1420, Black998, otaku19. Por sus magníficos comentarios que me subieron el ánimo e hicieron que me vuelva a sentar a escribir para acabar esta historia.**

* * *

 **Warlus999: Jajajaja, lo sé. Creo que ya lo había postergado lo suficiente. Muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco. Espero el final no te decepcione. Me despido por última vez de ti en esta historia, pero espero encontrarte de nuevo en otra historia.** **Un gran agrazo y beso.**

 **Aqua Rules: Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you are enjoying it. Yeah, I know; I couldn't resist to the name Erick, I think that is a great name. I really hope that you like this final chapter, I hope to see you in the reviews.** **A big kiss and tons of hugs.**

 **Mandaranja: Jajajajaja vamos es hijo de Luffy, todos saben que cada día va a ser una aventura con ese niño en el barco. Me alegra mucho que te guste el nombre, a mí también me encanta. Conseguí un libro lleno de nombres para niños y para cuando lo termine el único que me convenció fue el de Erick, creo que combina muy bien con el apellido. Yo también espero verte en este último capítulo. Muchos besos y un gran abrazo. Espero nos veamos pronto.**

 **Alice1420: No pude resistirme, había visto el caso de una chica japonesa que nació con los ojos violetas debido a un desorden, pero este era completamente inofensivo; ella estaba sana, simplemente los pigmentos que le dan color a sus ojos le dieron ese color. Jajajajaja creo que Nami sabe que nadie sería tan bueno como Luffy para dejarla embarazada. Que no diga que no se la paso bien. Lo sé, realmente me imagine como seria Luffy en una situación así; definitivamente no se quedaría sentado, siempre preocupado por su hermosa navegante. Perdóname si es que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo. Muchas gracias, en verdad aprecio tu preocupación. Muchos abrazos y besos. En cuanto a la historia que tengo planeada de Koala y Sabo voy a dejar un anuncio en la parte final del capítulo, creo que es conveniente que lo leas en cuanto puedas.**

 **Black998: Jajajajajajaja tengo que decirte que tu comentario me saco más de una sonrisa y una buena carcajada. Espero verte en los comentarios y que disfrutes de este último capítulo.**

 **otaku19: perdóname mucho si es que me tarde mucho, la verdad que no tengo remedio. Pero de algo estoy segura, nunca lo abandonaría, tarde pero continuo. Awwwww, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias. Espero verte pronto en este capítulo y en mis próximas historias. Muchos abrazos y un beso.**

* * *

 **Pero también quiero agradecer y mandarle saludos de lo más efusivos a:**

 **\- EV RIDDLE, Ishurii, Luffy Ketchum.**

 **\- , Aruu-chan, Goldeen Neko.**

 **\- LucyNamiKagome, mireee3D2Y, RuliMoon.**

 **\- mou eteki tazo, boons-007, 2black2butterfly.**

 **\- kyokoyren2471, Ayame D. Moriuchi, Yael Uzumaki.**

 **\- DemonWithe, DarkTemplar28, Thejuanmax23.**

 **\- BRICKSHOOT, MonkeyDJohns, Kaizoku no Joou.**

 **\- Ken08, Tatis GR, Hell's Kitchen.**

 **\- MrPotatoFriet, sabina black, 69juan69.**

 **\- Nami Scarlet, cristianestrada652, GhostPichichi97.**

 **\- willy008, Solitario196, lopos619.**

 **\- UraraRina, marcos01morales, Mey-chan Sakura.**

 **\- killua2021, Pikachu015yoshi, Warlus999.**

 **\- wendy712, moneky. 2002, AlexYH14.**

 **\- Darkdeoz, lanilibra, Monkey D. Ani.**

 **\- Storm Yellow, Baarbara708, JoshAG94.**

 **\- Cesar D. Sizun, ZKARYX, brayanfgh22.**

 **\- defes-kun, Master-Juan-X, boomingmaster.**

 **\- zer0-sama, Haggaer, cerezo-uchiha94.**

 **\- AnimeLoverQ8, Alice1420, Aqua Rules.**

 **\- OiePrimo, princeseternum, Mikishan.**

 **\- IamStrangeen, LadyEpona93, dark-songdxd.**

 **\- Hisui-Hime, lakunoichiftv, newgenerarion.**

 **\- dani1.9sh, Tashigi-chan, dorobo no sagishi.**

 **\- daniel2610994, netokastillo, xphemeral.**

 **\- moises122000, yllen1875, pain10.**

 **\- livewhileyoucan, Posho Puto Dios, Akina54.**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023, TheUnknownCause, .**

 **\- monkey. 2002, drimax, Natsuki Kuronuma.**

 **\- antonio117 y XorimxFriki.**

 **Porque todos ustedes han marcado esta historia en sus favoritos, seguir e incluso en ambos. Era una extremada alegría que ustedes hayan estado al pendiente de esta historia, aun a pesar de mi falta de responsabilidad por no actualizar regularmente.**

 **Este capítulo es clasificación M (debido a escenas sexuales) por lo que ya están avisados. A cualquier menor o persona sensible está bajo su propia responsabilidad leer esto. Asimismo, me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática que puedan encontrar en el texto.**

 **Con todo mi corazón espero que disfruten de este último capítulo.**

* * *

 **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **No obstante, la historia y trama plasmada son de mi creación. Cualquier reproducción parcial o total de ella sin mi permiso es ilegal.**

 **Sitio de publicación original: portal de Fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Epílogo: ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron casi dos meses hasta que Nami se recuperó de su parto y Chopper confirmo que ella y el bebe estuvieran bien de salud.

Antes de irse, todos subieron a la montaña para despedirse de Dadan y el resto. La mujer abrazo tan fuerte a todos que Usopp aseguraba que a él le rompió unas cuantas costillas. Con la promesa de visitarla en un tiempo, los Mugiwaras le dieron un último vistazo a la que fue uno de los _hogares_ de la infancia de su capitán.

Bajaron de nuevo al pueblo para despedirse ahora de Makino y el alcalde. Los chicos subían unos últimos suministros que se llevarían para el viaje y Robin los ayudaba a lo lejos con sus poderes acompañando a la navegante que se despedía de Makino.

En cuanto Nami y Makino se separaron, la última no pudo evitar reír al ver como el cocinero de la tripulación regañaba y pateaba al capitán por atacar la nevera mientras él estaba ocupado peleando con el marimo. Dando un último suspiro la navegante se giró para ver como Luffy comía como cerdo mientras huía.

\- Dale mis saludos a Shanks en cuanto lo veas -, dijo Makino con una sonrisa.

\- Lo hare -, le aseguro Nami.

La peliverde camino unos pasos al frente para observar a los chicos gritando como locos y dándose golpes. Una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica adornaba su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlas.

\- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros Makino? -, pregunto Nami caminando a su lado.

\- Oh no creo que me quieran ahí para estorbarles -, contesto con modestia la mujer.

\- Para nada Makino-san, sería un placer tenerla con nosotros en este viaje -, comento Robin con una sonrisa.

Makino vaciló durante unos minutos, pero termino accediendo ante las insistencias de ambas piratas. No tardaron en darles la noticia al resto. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa al saber.

La despedida fue larga y cariñosa, pero una vez en al barco, no había vuelta atrás. Makino, al igual que Luffy, no pudo ocultar su emoción al saber que pronto verían a Shanks. En compañía de Nami, no tardaron en poner rumbo hacia la isla que antes les había comentado la peliverde.

* * *

A petición de la pelinaranja, Franky construyo una espaciosa cuna para el nuevo príncipe; la cual no tardaron en acomodar en la alcoba de los reyes piratas. Una vez mostrándole a Makino la habitación que compartiría con Robin, Nami se dio un merecido y tranquilizante baño.

Salió con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y no tardo en mandar a Luffy a que hiciera los mismo. Él no pareció dar mucha replica una vez que le dijo que le quitaría la carne del menú durante una semana si no lo hacía. Con una sonrisita satisfactoria en el rostro, se colocó su camisón y se aseguró que Erick durmiera apropiadamente.

Pasaron pocos minutos en los que estuvo recostada en la cama cuando Luffy salió sin camisa para recostarse a su lado. Él no pudo evitar tragar grueso al ver que ella llevaba el camisón negro que tango le gustaba.

Todo era transparente a excepción de un pequeño trozo de tela que cubría el trasero de Nami. Con dicha prenda, no era difícil admirar sus hermosos y apetitosos pechos que habían crecido aún más coronados por los rosados pezones de ella.

Sin perder tiempo, el rey pirata se acostó e inclino sobre ella para comenzar a besarla de manera apasionada. Nami acariciaba fervientemente los músculos de su capitán ante las deliciosas carisias que este le proporcionaba con sus labios. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir como una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su ropa interior y la apartaba con maestría. Al abrir la boca para respirar, Luffy aprovecho para introducir su lengua y, al mismo tiempo, tres dedos dentro de ella.

Los movía con admirable velocidad acariciando su interior en cada movimiento. Casi al borde de abandonar la cordura, Nami se obligó a hablar.

\- Luffy… Erick está aquí… no podemos hacerlo… -, advirtió entre gemidos tratando de detenerlo.

El aludido gruño. No podían detenerse, era una de las actividades más placenteras para ambos.

Entonces una gran idea llego a él.

Hora de actuar…

* * *

Zoro se incrustaba dentro de ella con fiereza. El sillón crujía bajo ellos haciendo compañía a la sinfonía de gemidos que salían de sus bocas. Sin previo aviso, la cogió en brazos y la acorralo contra la pared. Levanto una de las piernas de ella y la apoyo hasta su hombro logrando que las estocadas fueran más profundas.

Mientras ella se apoyaba con una mano a la pared, la otra la tenía acariciando su propio clítoris. El espadachín estrujaba sus voluminosos pechos dándole si era posible mayor placer. Zoro sintió como las paredes de ella se volvían más estrechas. En menos de un minuto sintió como ella llegaba a su clímax bañándolo de nuevo con sus jugos. Sin poder retenerlo más el también llego a la cima junto a ella.

Aquella era la octava vez que Robin tenía un orgasmo en esa noche. Eran demasiadas emociones y sensaciones que procesar, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento del cansancio. Saliendo de ella a regañadientes, los acomodo a ambos en el sillón para acurrucarla en su pecho. Alargo el brazo para alcanzar una manta con la que los cubrió a ambos.

Apenas se iba a entregar a brazos de Morfeo al igual que su compañera cuando escucho a alguien subiendo las escaleras hacia ellos. Sintiendo su pulso acelerarse se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón. Trato de esconder lo mejor posible a Robin para que no se viera desde la escotilla y supieran todo lo que estuvieron haciendo.

Justo cuando abrió la puertilla, se encontró con Luffy cargando a Erick en un brazo.

\- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí? -, pregunto aun alarmado.

\- Oh, Zoro… ¡Ten! Necesito que cuides a Erick esta noche -, anuncio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! -, apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Luffy le entregara al bebe y se fuera corriendo hacia su camarote.

Viendo la sonrisa que llevaba no quiso ni pensar lo que iría a hacer con Nami. Sintió un escalofrió de solo tratar de imaginarlo. Miro a Erick quien le devolvía una mirada cansada y somnolienta. Se sentó con el niño en sus piernas moviéndolo de lado a lado para que finalmente se durmiera.

Vaya karma. ¿Este era su castigo por tener una relación clandestina con su sexy arqueóloga? El volteo a ver para verla respirar con una expresión demasiado tierna como para no sonrojarse.

Fuera lo que fuera, definitivamente vale la pena.

* * *

Tardaron casi dos días para llevar a la isla prometida. Era pequeña pero no diminuta. Una suave playa rodeaba una frondosa selva que cubría el suelo del ardiente sol. Echaron anclas y se apresuraron a bajar para comenzar a explorar. Franky se quedó a cuidar el barco y en la noche cambiaria lugar con Chopper; el renito quería revisar una investigación que recién había comenzado antes de dormir.

Apenas se internaron en la selva, Nami apretó más a Erick contra su pecho como precaución. No habían avanzado ni un kilómetro antes de que vieran a alguien.

\- ¡Papá! -, grito emocionado Usopp dirigiéndose al frente.

\- ¡Usopp! -, respondió Yasopp con los brazos abiertos.

\- Oh, Luffy -, saludo el hombre después de abrazar a su hijo.

\- ¡Yasopp! -, llamo Luffy sonriendo.

\- Un gusto en verlos a todos… ¿qué los trae por aquí? Eh, ¿Makino? -, la sorpresa era notable en la voz y cara del francotirador.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Yasopp-san, venimos a ver a Shanks -, saludo la mujer acercándose.

\- Pues no nos detengamos más, los guiare -, se ofreció el hombre después de unos segundos.

\- Oh, Nami… ¿Y ese bebé? ¿Tuviste un hijo? -, pregunto perplejo al ver a la navegante.

\- Sí, te presento a Erick -, anuncio Nami volteando al pequeño para que pudiera verlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -, a Yassop se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al ver a Erick y su notable parecido con Luffy.

\- Monkey D. Erick -, termino la pelinaranja.

No pudieron evitar unas risitas ante la cara de Yasopp aun estupefacto. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa rio abiertamente mientras le daba unas palmadas al Rey Pirata en la espalda.

\- ¿Quién lo diría chico? De verdad que cagaste al niño con tu cara -, bromeo.

\- Y para desfortunio del todos, me temo que su mismo apetito -, susurro por lo bajo Nami.

\- Esto si que es una noticia, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el capitán al enterarse -, dijo Yassop aun riendo.

.

 **-o-o-o-**

.

El grupo avanzo hasta un pequeño claro donde estaba la tripulación del Yonkou. El primero en salir fue Yasopp, al cual, inmediatamente lo vio el resto de la tripulación le saludaron con algo de desgano.

\- ¡Eh Yasopp!, ¿trajiste más sake? -, pregunto con ánimo Shanks.

\- Capitan, si ayer se tomó casi dos barriles de sake -, le recrimino en medio de risas -, Pero en estos momentos no importa, mire a quien me encontré -, anuncio apartándose para que viera a sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Oh, Luffy! -, saludo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Oigan vagos, Luffy está aquí! -, anuncio Yasopp ganando la atención del resto de su tripulación los cuales se acercaron con alegría ante la noticia.

\- ¡Shanks, chicos! -, grito Luffy acercándose más aprisa.

\- Mucho tiempo si verte, mocoso -, saludo amistosamente Benn, la mano derecha de Shanks.

Los Mugiwara no tardaron en llegar junto a ellos. La vista de Shanks se vio atrapada cuando vio a Makino entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Makino?!

\- Es bueno ver que estás bien Shanks-san, Benn-san -, saludo la mujer dulcemente.

\- Y es placer verte de nuevo Makino-san -, devolvió el saludo respetuosamente Benn.

La sorpresa de todos incremento al notar al pequeño que tenía en brazos Nami.

\- Oh, Shanks; te presento a mi hijo, Erick -, dijo Luffy inflando su pecho de orgullo.

\- ¡¿HIJO?! -, la tripulación del pelirrojo y el propio capitán de la misma no salían de su estupefacción.

Después de unos cuantos desmayos, unas lindas aclaraciones por parte de Robin para la salud mental de todos y unos cuantos gritos de consternación, el asunto quedo más o menos explicado.

\- Maldito mocoso suertudo -, rio Shanks cuando les dijeron quién era la madre ,- ¿Así que Monkey D. Erick? -, dijo el pelirrojo observándolo más de cerca. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico al ver el gran parecido que tenía el pequeño a su padre cuando este también era niño.

\- Vaya, ya hay una familia real pirata -, comento Benn.

\- Hablando de eso, hay algo que te queríamos pedir Shanks -, Nami continuo ,- queríamos preguntarte si podrías oficiar nuestra boda. El aludido se quedo callado durante casi dos minutos antes de reaccionar.

\- Claro -, respondió Shanks suavemente.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Eh, Sanji, la comida! -, demando Luffy levantándose.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Lo vamos a hacer en este momento? -, Shanks estaba estupefacto.

\- Bueno, es cuanto le dijo a Luffy que iba a haber un inmenso banquete después de la ceremonia, dijo que lo hiciéramos en cuanto aceptaras -, susurro Nami -, es un alivio que este tan emocionado, sobre todo si es por la comida -, añadió con un deje de sarcasmo.

\- Le avisare a Franky para que venga -, anuncio Usopp.

\- Te acompaño, hijo -, se ofreció de inmediato su padre.

Ambos se marcharon charlando entre ellos. En cuanto llego el carpintero no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra. Hizo unas largas banquillas para los invitados y con ayuda de Ussop una tarima donde estarían los novios con un elegante arco sobre ellos. Makino, Robin y Nami volvieron al barco para preparar a la novia y el resto trajo botes de sake para la celebración. Para el atardecer, todo estaba listo.

Sin importar la tardanza, Luffy estaba comiendo un pequeño snack que Sanji le había dado para que se tranquilizara y platicaba con Shanks que ya estaba al frente junto a él. El resto estaba ya en sus lugares en las bancas haciendo un escándalo de ruido. Pero este se fue callando paulatinamente en cuanto escucharon a Brook tocar la marcha nupcial. A los pocos minutos, Robin apareció en el umbral en calidad de dama de honor tomada del brazo con Zoro, quien notablemente estaba sonrojado. Después apareció Makino junto a Usopp, y finalmente Nami con Sanji.

La pelinaranja no llevaba un vestido de novia, en su lugar tenía un sencillo vestido blanco de mucho vuelo en la falda y de escote de corazón. Era sencillo, pero al ver a la novia, con una sonrisa radiante la hacía ver muy hermosa. En cuanto llegaron al altar junto a Luffy, Sanji le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nami y se sentó en su lugar junto a Chopper que sostenía a Erick.

\- Cabrones, idiotas, vagos y bellas damas -, comenzó Shanks solemnemente. Nami no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante sus elecciones de palabras.

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en profano matrimonio de este mocoso con esta hermosa dama. Bueno, vamos a saltar toda la parte aburrida porque nos morimos de hambre así que vamos a lo importante -, continuo con una sonrisa estúpida mientras Nami se abstenía con toda su fuerza voluntad de golpearlo.

\- Empecemos con las damas. Tú, "Gata Ladrona" Nami, aceptas a este mocoso idiota para toda tu vida. Estar junto a él tanto en las victorias como en las derrotas y aguantar todas sus estupideces -, dijo voz solemne mientras todos los presentes no tardaron escuchar la respuesta.

\- Sí, lo acepto -, contesto con voz segura.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Segura? -, pregunto Shanks.

\- Sí -, contesto igual de segura. Él pelirrojo sonrió admirando la determinación de la chica.

\- Y tú, "Mugiwara" Monkey D. Luffy, aceptas a esta hermosa mujer para toda tu vida. Estar junto a ella tanto en las victorias como en las derrotas y aguantar todos sus golpes mortales y gritos endemoniados -, dijo.

\- Acepto -, contesto con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la novia se ruborizara.

\- Entonces, no tengo más que declarar a Luffy como otro hombre perdido ante el matrimonio y bajo el control de una mujer -, continuo rápidamente ante la mirada demoniaca que le dio Nami ,- y por supuesto, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. -.

Todos dieron gritos de alegría en cuanto Shanks finalizo. La pareja no tardo en besarse con cariño y se separaron cuando les falto la respiración.

Jalando a su nueva esposa del brazo, Luffy se dirigió de inmediato ante el delicioso banquete que había preparado y puesto Sanji en largas mesas. Nami no pudo evitar suspirar ante las acciones del Rey Piarata.

A lo lejos, Shanks observaba a los recién casados mientras Benn se acercaba.

\- Ese mocoso... -, susurro su primer oficial cuando estuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente? -, rio Shanks.

Ambos hombres se bajaron de la tarima y fueron a buscar unas cuantas bebidas. No tardaron en meterse a un juego de bebidas con el espadachín peliverde.

Aceptando su derrota ante sus dos rivales, Shanks agarro una última copa y se la entregó a Makino que estaba sentada moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música. Sentándose a su lado, comenzaron a charlar sin prestarle atención al resto de las personas que les rodeaban.

\- Consigan una habitación insonorizada esta vez, por favor, no quiero más pesadillas -, dijo burlón Benn al verlos.

\- ¡C-Callate! -, dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo.

Por supuesto, no tardo en pasar una ardiente noche con su hermosa mujer peliverde.

Sí, la vida era buena…

 _Fin._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Chicos, lamento decir que este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Fue toda una aventura, la que empezó como una idea que pensé que moriría en el camino se ha convertido en mi historia más exitosa; no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa. Sobre todo, más al saber que ustedes la disfrutaron tanto como yo. Esta no es la despedida definitiva porque sé que nos encontraremos en muchas más historias.**

 **He estado pensando durante casi una semana y he llegado a una decisión. Todavía tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, no la puedo abandonar cuando creo que aún tiene cierta magia. Me complace anunciarles que tengo pensado para unos cuantos capítulos más, unos extras que publicare en cuanto pueda. A continuación, el anuncio que les dirá todo.**

* * *

 **EXTRAS: ¿UNA POSIBLE CONTINUACIÓN?**

 **Tengo una lista de situaciones y momentos que tengo pensado abordar en un futuro de esta historia. Situaciones que se me vinieron a la cabeza, momentos graciosos que quiero relatar. Me he encariñado con esta historia y quiero continuar un poco más en trabajo con ella. Aunque hay algo que si les quiero comentar.**

 **Los extras pueden tardar mucho en que los publique. Pueden pasar semanas e incluso meses. Quiero poner mayor trabajo en la traducción que estoy haciendo y la próxima historia que también ya tengo diseñada. Aparte de que la escuela no creo que me deje mucho tiempo para continuar escribiendo. Lamento decirles esto, pero tengo que ser sincera, no puedo actualizar cada tres días como me gustaría.**

 **Espero comprendan la situación y que, a pesar de todo, estén tan emocionados como yo de continuar con esta historia. Espero verlos pronto en esta misma historia para los próximos extras. Cualquier sugerencia, duda o queja que tengan me las pueden hacer saber por un mensaje o comentario.**

* * *

 **Así mismo les quiero comentar de la próxima historia que tengo planeada que se tratara de Sabo y Koala. Cabe mencionar que dicha historia saldrá sino hasta mucho tiempo después.**

* * *

 **MISIONES EN LA VIDA SOCIAL REVOLUCIONARIA**

 **Siempre me ha agradado Sabo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y al verlo al lado de su querida amiga Koala no pude evitar emocionarme por la bella pareja que forman. No puedo evitar reírme al pensar que prácticamente son tan parecidos a Luffy y Nami.**

 **Con esta historia busco hacer una buena comedia, sencilla y sin una trama demasiado elaborada, solamente capítulos ocasionales que puedan darles unos buenos minutos de risa para pasar el rato. Todavía estoy considerando seriamente hacerlo clasificación M, pero creo que ese lo veré sobre la marcha, creo que ya vendrá a mí en cuanto lo esté escribiendo.**

 **Y en realidad ese es otro punto que quiero tratar. El ritmo al cual este escribiendo será muy lento, debido a que a medida que mis estudios van avanzando tengo menor tiempo para escribir. No obstante, no quiero ser cruel y dejarlos con el suspenso y las ansias durante meses. Así que he decidido que la publicare únicamente cuando la tenga completamente terminada. Lista solamente para darles unos últimos retoques antes de subirla al portal.**

 **Creo que, siendo realistas, esta historia saldrá hasta dentro de unos buenos años. Mucho tiempo que creo que ustedes ya se habrán olvidado de ella, solo espero que cuando la vean por ahí se animen y me den una oportunidad para leerla. Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que esperaban esta historia.**

 **Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan no duden en hacérmela saber por los comentarios o por mensaje.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero nos veamos pronto.**

 **¿Les he dicho que los amo?**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


End file.
